This is my story!
by Twi-girl09
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends but what happens when bella finds out she is pregnant and dosn't tell anyone? This is a story about the struggle bella goes through to keep her baby a secret. Including the birth! Rubbish summery. Plz R&R AH.
1. Prologue

Shannon's new story.

This is my story! - Preface.

How did this happen? Well I know how this happened by what I mean is, why me? He was my best friend and now I don't see him. He should be here with me whilst I am led in hospital living my worst nightmare. In labour.

Just under two years ago, on my fourteenth birthday, he told me he had feelings for me and I told him I did also. We agreed that we would become a couple. He wasn't only my boyfriend, he was my first love. He was my best friend. We lost our virginities to each other on my fifteenth birthday and it was amazing. Two months and two missed periods later, I'm pregnant!

Nobody other than me knows about the baby. Not even the dad knows. Just me and this small child that is desperately waiting to come out. The sad thing is that I don't even have a single blanket to wrap this baby, my baby, in.

I bit my lip to stop the scream from escaping as another contraction hits. I'm so scared. They are getting closer and closer together and getting more and more painful. I would love to scream and cry and shout but I can't as my dad is downstairs and if he finds out it would kill him. I am his only child, his baby and right now his baby is having a baby on his bathroom floor. All alone.

All of a sudden I feel the need to push. I get up of the floor and get in the bath……..

I am Isabella swan and this is my story.

**This is a new story that I am writing and would really like to know your thoughts.**

**New chapter up later.**

**Please R+R **

**Thanks x**


	2. Three months

Three months.

As I get out of my fathers car and walk up to school I can feel everyone watching me. Although I know they are not even looking this way I can't help this feeling of paranoia. As I walk through the school hallways everyone is whispering and laughing. I keep my head down and my I-pod turned up.

I hate feeling like this. For the past month since I found out I was….Pregnant, I can't even think it let alone say it. Ever since the little '+' came up on the stick, I just feel like everyone know and are talking about me. I know there is no way anyone would know as I burned the little white stick the first chance I got and I haven't told anyone, but I can't help this feeling that the whole school knows.

I am fifteen years old and I'm not ready to be a mum. There is no way I am mature enough to even think about being a parent. But there is no way I am going to think about abortion. I may be many things but a murderer is not one of them.

I turn off my I-pod and look around the school yard for my friends. I see them all sitting on a picnic bench and make my way over to them. As I am walking Edward spots me and comes running over. Time to put on the smiles. As he is walking over to me he smiled his sexy crooked smile that makes my knees weak. I give him a small smile back and he puts his arms around me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

This god in my arms is Edward. He is the father of the baby he knows nothing about. I feel bad about not telling him but I doing this for him. If he was to ever find out he would it would ruin his life as well as my own. Edward is destined to be a doctor like his father, Carlisle. He knows everything there is to know about medicine and is basically a professional already.

"Hey you." he said in his velvet voice. This is the way he has greeted me ever since i met him. If only he knew.

"Hey." I replied in a small voice. His face drops. I hate seeing him like this. I tare my eyes away from his and look at the floor. I can't help but wonder if he found out would he leave me? Of course he would. In another couple of months I am going to be the size of a whale. How can anyone love someone who is huge?

"Bells. You okay?" He asked. I hadn't realised that I had stopped walking till he pulled me from my musings. I looked up at him and nodded before looking at the floor again. As we started walking again I got a wave of dizziness and I suddenly felt really sick. I let go of Edwards hand and ran back into the school and into the toilets. Morning sickness. Great! I thought sarcastically as another wave of sickness came over me. I must of been in here for about ten minutes being sick non-stop when someone came in.

"Bella. Are you in here?" Alice called out to me. I tried to be as quite as I could because i didn't want anyone to know. I heard her footsteps as they were going back to the door when I was sick again. "I will be right back." Alice called through the doors and then left. Please tell me she isn't getting Edward. I didn't have time to think anymore though because I was sick. Again. This time two people were with my rubbing my back and hold my hair out the way. I was secretly glad that Alice didn't get Edward and chose Rosalie instead but I didn't want anyone to see me sick. They may get the wrong, or in this case right, idea.

When I had completely emptied my stomach it was half way through first period. Alice and Rosalie tried to convince me to go home but I told them I was fine and I would go to the libary and catch up on homework for the rest of the day. When lunchtime came around I had done my homework and was starving.

As I made my way to the canteen everyone was looking at me. It wasn't just paranoia this time. I mean everyone was looking my way and whispering. Do they know? How do they know? Could Rose and Alice have guessed and told the whole school? No, they wouldn't do that. They are my best friends. Did they tell Edward that I was sick? Did he guess I was pregnant? Did he think it was someone else's and I cheated on him?

I couldn't deal with this anymore. I really don't need this stress. I Edward knew then he would have come and found me to talk to me about it. Wouldn't he? Or did he not care and leave me?

I looked up from the floor as I walked into the canteen and looked straight into the eyes of my worried boyfriend. Maybe he does care. I walked over to the lunch line to get something to eat. I decided on a ham sandwich, some crisps and a chocolate muffin. I paid for it and went over to the table where all my friends were sitting with worried looks on their faces.

As I sat down I ignored all the questions they were asking me and ate my food. It tasted so good. After I had finished I took Emmett's chips, much to his dismay, and ate them as well. Everyone was looking at me like I was mental.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. "If you haven't forgotten I got rid of the contents of my stomach this morning." I said as I took Alice's chicken wrap and ate that too. I just rolled me eyes at the looks I was getting. When I had finished eating and so had everyone else the bell went. I went back to the libary and decided to read a book on pregnancy. I read the whole thing and put it back just as the bell went signaling the end of the day. I grabbed my bag and headed outside to wait for Charlie.

All I can think about is the face that Edward didn't even speak to me at lunch time. Not even a hello. Maybe he does know and hates me for it. I need to stop thinking like this. It's not doing any good for me or the small person I am carrying to be stressing out about small things like that.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up and I got in. the drive home was quiet but it wasn't uncomfortable. As soon as we arrived home Charlie had to go back to work so I had the house to myself.

**Here is just a short chapter to know what Bella is going through and her thoughts on the pregnancy.**

**Hope you like my story. Please Read and review**

**Thanks. Twi-girl09 x**


	3. 21 weeks

**Sorry it took so long to updatet update but I wanted to make this chapter longer. :)**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**

Twenty one weeks.

I am now twenty one weeks or just over five months pregnant and my stomach is getting bigger and bigger by the day. Don't get me wrong my stomach isn't huge but I can tell it's there. I have gone up a size in clothes and two sizes in bras.

No body had found out yet. I dropped gym a couple of weeks ago. The school let me drop because i'm a danger to myself and others around me without being pregnant. I think I hide it well too. No body has asked me any questions and i'm not sick as much anymore. It's always cold in forks so I can wear big hoodies and jackets and nobody will ever know what i'm hiding.

I'm so scared. I have no-one to talk to and I can't go for a scan to see if the baby or babies, as I don't know anything, is alright. I hope it is just one baby though. I don't think I could handle two on my own. I also think there is only one because I have been doing some research and if it were twins I would be alot bigger than I am now.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Edward kissing my cheek softly. I turned to look at him and he gave me my smile. I smile back and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. When we pulled away from each other he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in to his body.

"So Bella," Oh no. Alice. "Wanna go shopping this weekend with me and Rose?" I knew this would be happening. We haven't been shopping since I found out about the baby.

"Umm.... I would love to but.. I can't." Well done Bella. What a crappy excuse.

"Why?" She asked giving me the sad puppy eyes.

"Because i'm.... Busy?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. She and Rose just rolled their eyes at my lame excuse.

"Your coming." Rose said with a look that said 'Don't-challenge-me'. I slumped down in my seat and Edward chuckled at me. I looked up at him and he was smiling my smile. My heart began to race and I felt something in my stomach. The baby. It felt like fluttering inside my stomach. I think the baby just moved. A huge smile spread across my face. I checked nobody was looking before casually draping my arm over where I felt the baby.

"Bells.." I looked up and everyone was looking at me. I turned to Emmett who was trying to get my attention. "Bells, have you smoked anything today?" What a stupid question.

"No." I replied giving him a confused look.

"Well you are beaming at the table for no reason." I looked down and blushed. How can I be so obvious. I need to be careful with my actions. I'm usually not so careless. I don't touch my stomach or even try to think about the baby unless I am in my bedroom with the door locked.

"Sorry. Just thinking." I said looking up and everyone looked at me with big smiles. Oh god they know! "What." I asked nonchently.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "You are far too beautiful when you blush, Miss Swan." I could feel his cool breath blew across my neck and I shivered. I could feel the baby again and another smile came across my face. I looked down trying to hide the smile. It wasn't long after that, that the bell went.

It was now Saturday and I am currently sitting on my bed cross legged. I had pulled my tank top up and had my hands on my stomach. Alice and Rose were due in about twenty minutes and I should be getting ready. I had already taken a shower and got dressed. I haven't put any make-up on because I just really can't be bothered to go anyway. My back is killing me as is my ankles.

I'm looking forward to seeing the girls again and after shopping we are meeting the guys for movies and pizza at the Cullen's. What I am not looking forward to is the hours of walking and then refusing to put any of the outfits on that they choose for me. I just can't fit in to them and they don't know about my size changes. If I do squeeze into the clothes they will see the bump and I can't just say 'yeah i'm fat now' because it's not a fat bump. It's a baby bump. My baby bump.

I felt the baby move again and I moved my hand to where I felt it. I know the circumstances aren't great but I really love this baby already. I love it because it is my baby but I also love it because it is a part of Edward. I looked to the clock and noticed that the girls will be here in a minute so I pulled down my top and put on the hoodie I picked out this morning.

As I was walking down the stairs there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened it. Alice and Rose were standing there with huge smiles and I just couldn't help but smile back.

"Wait there. I will be two minutes." I told them and they nodded. I walked into the kitchen and said my goodbyes to Charlie and grabbed an apple. They had gone back to the car so I walked over and got in the front passenger seat eating my apple. Alice's mum Esme was driving and Alice and Rose were in the back chatting away.

Esme started the car and we sped off down the road.

"So how are you today Bella?" She asked me.

"I'm great thanks, and you?" I asked. I love Esme. She has always been like a mother to me. She is Alice and Edward's mum as they are twins. Jasper and Rosalie are also twins. Emmett jokes all the time that me and him are twins because we are only children and feel left out.

The drive to the shopping centre wasn't that long and was quite, mainly just listening to the radio. When there was talk it was mainly just Rose and Alice talking. I would sit quite in my own thoughts. Every now and again the baby would move and I would just rest my arms over the bump casually.

We got out and Esme turned to us.

"Now girls. It is twelve o'clock now and I want you all in McDonalds at four. You hear me?" She looked more at Alice than me and Rose.

"Yes Esme." Me and Rosalie said at the same time Alice said "Yes mum."

"Good now have fun." Esme chuckled as she walked into the centre to do her own shopping.

They all but dragged me into the first shop we saw. It was a shop full of skirts and dress's. i told them I was going to have a look around while they shopped for a party next Friday. One I will not be going to. I went into the bra section and had a look at the lacy, yet comfortable bras. All my bra were getting to small again so I grabbed a few and tried them on.

Once I had tried on a few that I like, I paid for them then went to find the girls. I found them in the store opposite. They had a couple of bags each and were talking about a top they both liked.

".........It would look great on you though Rose." I rolled my eyes at the conversation.

"I dunno. What do you think Bells?" Rose held the top up to her body and it was really nice.

"It's really great. I'm going to have a look in a different store okay?" I asked and they nodded.

I was walking around the centre, in and out of stores until I came to a mother and baby store. I looked around to see if anyone was looking this way and nobody was, so I quickly made my way in and went to the back of the store away from any eyes. Whilst I walked around the store I came across some baby clothes. I picked up a small yellow, new born baby grow. It was so tiny. I took five off the rack and went to pay for them.

After I paid for them I hid them in one of the bags I had already and went to find the girls. After two hours more shopping, it was time to go and meet Esme. She was already sat at a table with all our favourites waiting for us. We smiled and said our hellos as we all dug in.

"So did you have a good day girls?" Esme asked us. There was a 'yes' from Alice and Rose. They were busy talking about this party.

"Yes thank you Esme. Did you?" I asked her.

"Yes thanks dear." She replied.

Once we had finished eating we made our way out to the car. We all sat in the same seats as this morning, this time the car was full of happy chatter. Every now and again the baby would move and I couldn't help but smile. It felt so amazing, I just couldn't get enough of knowing that this little person was mine.

We soon arrived at the Cullen's house and the boys came out to help us with the bags. I didn't even have a chance to undo my seat belt before Edward had my door open and was helping me out of the car.

"Hey, you." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey." I replied. He took my hand in his and we walked into the house and into the living room together.

After three hours of sitting, talking and watching movies, I had to go home. Rosalie was staying the night as was Jasper and Emmett. I was invited but said I couldn't. They didn't take it to hard and for that I was thankful.

"Bye baby." I said to Edward. As I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bye beautiful." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. After he pulled away he gave me my smile and walked me to the door after I had said goodbye to everyone else. Charlie was already in the drive way waiting so I gave Edward another kiss before saying a final goodbye and getting in the car.

"Hey Bells." Dad greeted as I got into the car.

"Hey dad." I greeted back. The car ride was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Me and Charlie don't need to talk. Once we pulled up at home I got out and got my bags out the trunk. I took them upstairs and hid them in my wardrobe before going downstairs and cooking dinner.

I know I had lunch earlier but since then baby, I am hungry all the time. My feet and back were hurting so I did a simple eggs and bacon. Charlie said a quick 'thanks' before taking his plate and going into the other room. I ate quickly and put the dishes in the dish washer before going upstairs and using the bathroom.

The only problems I have had so far is morning sickness, -which is gone now- hunger and needing to pee all the time. When I was done in the bathroom, I went into my bedroom., shut the door and got out my shopping bags. I pulled out the baby grows and led them on the bed in front of me. The look so tiny. looking at these now I really can't wait for this baby, even if I do have to do it all on my own. These clothes made this so much more real.

**Next chapter will be up soon :).**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-gilr09**

**x**


	4. 26weeks

**Here is another Chapter.**

**I hope you like it ;)**

**X**

Twenty six weeks.

I am now twenty six weeks gone and my stomach is getting bigger everyday. I haven't gone up any more sizes in clothes or bras thought thank God. The baby has finally started kicking thought and it feels really weird.

I also haven't been seeing Edward or anyone else that much either. I obviously see them at school but I don't go out at the weekends or after school anymore because my back or feet or both are always aching. I just can't wait to get this baby out and I can go back to normal.

I have decided that I'm going to keep the baby. I always thought I would but I wasn't one hundred percent certain like I am now. I have been giving it more thought and I couldn't live with myself if I gave it away and the people who adopted the baby were horrible.

I have been doing some research on the internet and found out that younger mothers and first time pregnancy's can result in premature births an possible still-births. So I have been more careful with what I am doing and making sure I get enough rest.

I am currently sat in Charlie's car on the way to school. We don't talk in the car but its not ever awkward.

"Bells, we're here." Charlie told me. I looked out the window and noticed we were in fact here.

"Okay. Thanks dad." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out the car. I was late to school today so I made my way to my first lesson instead of going to find everyone.

The day went by fast as it always does on Wednesdays. It was soon lunch time and I was making my way to the lunch room. As I entered my friends all smiled and waved at me while I made my way over to get my lunch. I grabbed some chips, **(A.N in America they are called fries ****J****.) **a bottle of water and a cookie.

I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as I neared the table. Jasper was frowning and everyone else was trying not to laugh. This is what happens everyday. Emmett says something about someone and the rest laugh. Its usual me but today maybe not.

"Hey." I greeted as I neared the table.

"Hey you." Edward replied giving me a chaste kiss. I smiled at him and started my lunch. The table was filled with quiet chatter but I didn't take any notice in any of it.

"So Bella. We never see you anymore." Alice said and took a sip of her iced tea. I choked on my water and looked at her.

"Alice!" Edward hissed at her.

"Well we don't Edward you said do yourself." She told him while everyone nodded.

"Oh." was all I could say. I know I have drifted away but I didn't think it was that bad.

"Oh!" rose exclaimed. "IS that all you can say?" She asked me. "No 'sorry', no 'lets do something tonight' just oh!" She was ranting now.

I looked down at my hands "Sorry." I whispered.

"To late Bella." She told me. I looked up at everyone and they weren't looking at me. Not even Edward.

"Okay." I said to myself. "I'm sorry. I'll just go." I stood up leaving my lunch where it was as I suddenly wasn't hungry anyone and left the lunch room. I didn't look back as I left but I could faintly hear Edward calling me as I left.

I went into the nearest toilet and began sobbing in one of the stools. After about twenty minutes the bell went signalling next lesson.

I didn't pay attention in the rest of my classes. I just sat there with silent tears rolling down my face. By the end of the day I couldn't be more happy to leave school. Edward tried talking to me but I didn't listen.

After school I went straight to my room because Charlie said he would order in as he could see I was upset. He didn't ask what the matter was as he knew I would tell him if I needed to.

The only reason I left my room was to use the bathroom and to go downstairs to eat. I was laid in bed quietly listening to my music when I heard Charlie talking downstairs then someone come up.

The was a knock on the door so I quickly put my big jacket back on and when to the door.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I really don't….." I trailed off as I opened the door and notice it was Edward stood there not Charlie. "Oh. Hey Edward. Come in." I said and stepped out the way as he came in. He sat on the bed and I closed the door and joined him.

As I sat down he turned his body to me and had a sad expression on his face. A stray tear made it's way down his face and I reached up to wipe it away but he grabbed my hand as moved it away from him, shaking his head.

I was so confused as to what was going on. Everything had been fine but today everyone turns on me. Including Edward.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said looking into my eyes.

"What for?" I asked gazing in his beautiful eyes. I really hope this baby looks like Edward.

"I cant do this anymore." He said looking away.

"Do what?" I asked trying to get him to look at me.

"Us." Was all that was said before he got up and walked to the door. He opened the door and looked back at me. I had tears streaming down my face and the baby was kicking like mad obviously feeling my distress. "It's over." He walked out the door closing it behind him.

I feel to the floor and started sobbing. I had lost my friends and my boyfriend in the same day. My sobbing got louder and louder until I was full out shrieking and I didn't care who heard me.

My emotions were all over the place and all I wanted was Edward to hole me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I began screaming as I realised I am all on my own now.

When this baby is born what am I going to do? Will Charlie kick me out? What will Edward do? If Charlie does kick me out where will I go?

I could hear Charlie running up the stairs and barge into my room.

"Bella. What is it?" He asked as he sat down next to me on the floor.

"He…He..Left..Me." I managed to get out between my sobs.

"Oh baby." He said and gathered me in his arms. I sobbed for a while in his arms but I soon got control.

I pulled away from him and gave a very watery smile.

"Do you want me to call your friends for you?" He asked. What friends?

I shook my head and he looked confused. "I don't have any friends dad. They left me." I told him. As soon as I said it, it sunk in. I don't have any friends. A new round of tears came then. Charlie picked me off the floor and put me on my bed under my duvet. He held me for a while until the sobs took me to unconsciousness.

**A week later.**

It has been a week now since Edward and everyone left my life. No-one has tried to contact me to see if I was okay. I hadn't been to school because Charlie said i was to heart broken or something.

I was going to school today though because I had missed to much already. Instead of jeans I put on some black baggy tracksuit bottoms and a black hoodie. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had bright red puffy eyes and messy hair. I decided to put my hair in a messy ponytail. Once I had done that I grabbed my school bag and made me way downstairs.

As I got out of Charlie's cruiser, everyone looked at me. Now I know I wasn't being paranoid because as I looked around there wasn't one pair of yes that weren't on me. I suddenly got very worried. Do they knew?

I shrugged off that thought and made my way to my first lesson ten minutes early. I got out my _Romeo and Juliet _book and began reading it. I have this class with Alice and she just so happens to sit next to me.

The bell rang and soon everyone filled in to the class room. I didn't look up from my book. The chair next to me moved and I looked up to see Alice wont even looking my way.

At the end of the lesson the teacher gave us all five minutes to talk quietly to the person next to us. I decided I had to know what I did wrong so I turned to Alice.

"What did I do wrong Alice?" I asked. She turned to look at me. Well more like glare at me.

"What do you mean? you know exactly what you did." Okay now I was confused.

"No I really don't." I told her.

"Don't lie Bella. Mike told us." Told them what?

"What? Alice you have lost me."

"don't play dumb Bella. We know you cheated on Edward with Mike Newton. Him of all people. And don't deny it he told us himself. Oh, and please, don't talk to any of us again."

I didn't get a chance to reply or defend myself because the bell went and the class left. I just sat looking at where she was just sat with tears rolling down my cheeks. Edward broke up with me because Mike Newton told Edward that I was cheating on him. Everyone hates me because of Mike.

It hurt me that Edward was no longer my Edward but it also hurt that Alice hates me. She was my best friend and told me she would be there for me no matter what. I know Edward is her twin but she could of asked me and found out the truth instead of disowning me and not turn everyone against me.

So that is why everyone was looking at me this morning. I was the two-timing bitch that cheated on Edward with Mike. So that's why the gang thought I was spending less time with them. They though I was with him.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my teacher came over to me and sat in Alice's seat. I didn't realise I was sobbing until she tried to calm me down.

"Bella? Are you okay? What is it?" I looked up at her and she gave me a friendly smile.

"It's nothing. Just my whole life falling apart." I told her.

"Well you had better get to your next class. I'm here if you need me." With that she patted my hand and walked back to the front of the room.

I stood up and walked out of class. I didn't feel up to going to this lesson as I had it with most of the group. I was walking in the corridores when I bumped into Emmett. I looked down not wanting him to see me like this.

"Sorry." I said as I went to walk past him. He grunted and walked away. A loud sob escaped my lips. I looked back to see that Emmett had stopped and was now facing me.

"Bells, you okay?" He asked and started to walk closer to me. I shook my head and ran out of the school.

I carried on running until I came to the football field and sat under a tree. I controlled my tears and closed my eyes. Someone sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmett with tears in his eyes.

I was confused as Emmett ever cries.

"I hate seeing you like this Bells." He told me looking in my eyes.

"Sorry." I said turning away and looking down at my stomach. I wanted to touch it and know that everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't because Emmett was here.

We sat for a while. Him with his arm around me, and me curled into the side. I broke the silence.

"I didn't do it Em." I said looking up at him.

"I know." He said nodding his head. I put my head back on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

The bell went signalling lunch and I moved away so he could get up.

"Bye Emmett." I said looking at him. His face fell and he looked so sad.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at his hands.

"No where, but I thought you wanted to go to the lunch room."

"I'm fine where I am." He said and pulled me back to his side.

We sat for about ten minutes when his phone started to go off. He pulled it out his pocket and it said 'Rose calling'. He gave me an apologetic smile and answered his phone.

"Hello?…..Yeah I'm fine…..I'm with Bella…….Rosie calm down…..Okay. I will be there in a minute. Bye." He hung up and turned to me. "I got to go Bella. She got me my lunch and.." I cut him off.

"You don't need to explain yourself Emmett. I'll see you later." He gave me his cheeky grin before standing.

"You can come if you want Bells."

"I don't think I'm welcome Em. But don't feel bad I am fine where I am." I gave him a smile to show him I was okay. He nodded and picked up his bag.

"You're a sweet girl Bells." He said and gave me a kiss on the head. "Bye." He waved as he walked off.

After a while the baby decided it was hungry so I went to the lunch room. As I walked in everyone looked at me and the whole room went quiet. I looked down blushing and made my way to the lunch room. and grabbed a bottle of water, an apple and a cookie.

I paid and made my way back to the tree I was sat under to eat. After I finished the I didn't feel like going to anymore lessons so I went to the office to get Charlie to pick me up.

He dropped me off at home and had to go back to work so I went to my room and went and did my homework. Once that was finished I cooked dinner for me and Charlie, ate and went to bed early.

**So that is another chapter.**

**Poor Bella ****L**

**I will update soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please review ****J**

**Twi-girl09**

**x **


	5. 31 weeks

****

Thirty one weeks. – Thursday.

Since the falling out the only person who talks to me is Emmett and that is on every Thursday. I don't mind though. Emmett and Rosalie are perfect for each other and I don't want to get in the way of their relationship.

Everyone else won't even look at me. I have tried to explain myself and I have very nearly told Edward about the baby but he just walked away.

Everyday at lunch time I either sit in the library or I sit at a table on my own in a dark corner. There are so many rumours going around about me. There are false ones saying I gave Edward a S.T.I and that I dumped him. But there are also very true ones that I am pregnant.

When that rumour started going around I got really scared and refused to go into school but Charlie forced me to.

It hurts to see all my friend, we ex-friends, sitting in the lunch room talking and laughing. I prefer to sit in the library instead of the lunch room but it gets so lonely in there.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said as he came and sat next to me in the lunch room. He sits with me every Thursday and the rest of the week he sits with the others.

"Hey Emmy." I gave him a smile and he sat opposite me.

"How are you today?"

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"Yeah I'm good." Ever since the fall out, Emmett hasn't been the fun lively one. I think because everyone else is over there he has to choose between us.

"No you're not Em. Go sit with them I'm okay." I told him with a reassuring smile.

"Bells, you are like a little sister to me. I'm not going to leave you on your own." He said with a tone of finality to his voice.

Emmett stayed with me for the rest of lunch and the rest of the day went quickly too. By the time Charlie got home from work I had done my homework cooked dinner and was in bed reading a book.

****

Thirty one weeks. – Friday.

When I got up for school I felt really achy all over and I just wanted to sleep. I told Charlie that I had a head ache but he just told me to get ready and take some head ache pills.

Today is the last day of the year so we have six weeks off. I don't know what i am going to be doing through the six weeks. Usually I spend it with the gang. Obviously not this year. Emmett said he would spend it with me but I put my foot down telling him not to bother.

The whole day at school flew by and I didn't even realise I was waiting for Charlie to pick me up until I saw Edward walking towards me holding hands with Tanya Denali.

They stood in front of me and both had smirks on their faces.

"Yes?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude but I really couldn't be bothered to talk to them. My body is so achy I just want to sit down with my feet up. Out of no where Tanya gets on tippie toes and kiss's Edward full on the lips. He kiss's her back. I look down not wanting to watch anymore and not wanting them to see the tears that were stinging my eyes. My chest is hurting, it feels like my heart has just fallen out.

"Bye _Isabella_." Edward says as he walks off with Tanya. The way he said my name was like it was dirt. I look up and see that she is looking over her shoulder, smirking at me. I look beck down at the floor and wipe the tears from my eyes. How could he do that? I know he thinks I cheated but how could he rub it in my face that he has got a new girlfriend?

The thing is that he has always hated Tanya. Ever since she called me a bitch, he has hated her. He even told me he cant look at her without feeling sick.

Just then Charlie's crusier pulls up and I get in. I know that he has to go back to the station so when I get home I will have the place to myself. I still feel really bad so I may just do him his dinner and go to bed.

"I got to go back to work Bells. So I will see you tonight." Charlie told me as I got out the car. I knew that already and he knows I did, but he feels he has to tell me everyday. I nodded and walked into the house. I open the front door and walk in shutting it behind me.

I really needed to use the bathroom so I put my bag in the living room and went to go upstairs. As I turned to the stairs I could feel water dripping down my legs. _Great, now I wet myself. Can this day get any worse? _I sighed in frustration and carried on upstairs for a shower. I went in my room, taking off my big hoodie and got a dressing gown and a towel for after the shower.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, locking it. I put the towel and dressing gown on the towel rack. I was about to take my top off when I got a really sharp shooting pain in the bottom of my stomach going around to my back. I clutched on to the sink to support myself as my legs were going to give out.

I sink down onto my knees as another pain shoots across my middle section. I cry out in pain. What is happening to me? Is the baby okay? I don't care if I die I just want the baby to be okay. Please god let the baby be okay!

So many thoughts are going through my head. Suddenly a new thought comes. What if I am in labour? No, the baby isn't ready to come out yet. I try to stand up but another pain comes and I sink back to the floor again.

****

One hour later.

The pains are coming closer together now and they are getting worse. Charlie will be home soon hopefully. Another pain comes and I cry out and more tears stream down my wet cheeks. I try to stand up again but just fall back down.

"Edward!" I sob as I put my hot head on the cool tiles of the floor. I close my eyes for a minute and try to relax. Please let this baby be okay! I can hear a car pull up in the driveway and then a door slam. It isn't long before the front door opens and I hear footsteps go through the house.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice echo's through the empty house as he walks up the stairs. Suddenly there is a knock on the bathroom door as another and stronger pain comes. "You in there?" He asks.

"Yeah!" I say, but it comes out more like a shriek.

"Are you okay?" His voice is worried.

"Yeah, i'll be down in a minute." He grunts in response and goes back downstairs. The clock says this has been happening four over one hour and I am already tired and had enough. I know I am in labour because I feel the need to push.

"Bells, You have been up there ages what's going on?" I hear Charlie call from downstairs. I can't answer as the need to push gets to much and I need to move. I get off the floor and try to get in the bath. Another pain. I can't take this anymore. I let out a blood curdling scream and fall to the floor. "Bella!" Charlie shouts as he runs up the stairs.

He tries to open the door but I locked it. "Let me in now!" He sounded so angry. I try to stand up and get the door but I can't.

"I can't!" I shout back. "Daddy help me." I sob and put my head back on the floor.

"I'm coming in." With that he kicks the door in and the handle falls off.. He looks down at me and a look of horror comes over his face. "Stay there!" He commands and runs out the room. If I wasn't feeling so bad I may of said 'Where do you think i'm going to go?' I can hear him talking with someone on the phone before he brings it up with him and comes into the bathroom again.

"Stay calm princess." He tells me as he sits next to me and kisses my forehead. I let out another scream as another pain comes. Charlie gets off the floor and gets a cold flannel. He puts it to my head and sits with me until the ambulance comes.

After about ten minutes the ambulance arrives and Carlisle comes running up the stairs.

"Oh god." Was all he said when he saw me. The rest off the crew then came up and helped me into the ambulance.

"Dad. Under my bed is a bag. Can you get it?" I manage to get out in between pants. He nods and runs into my room, coming out with the bag. Once we are in the ambulance Carlise comes over to me.

"Bella I need to check your cervix is that okay?" I nod and he helps me take my trousers off. After he checks he looks at me. "Bella, next contraction I want you to push. This baby isn't waiting for anyone." I nod. Another contraction comes and I push. Charlie grabs my hand and tells me i'm doing well.

"One more Bella." Carlisle says. I look around the ambulance and realise i am the only female here and suddenly feel very uncomfortable. I don't have any time to dwell on that fact thought because another contraction comes and I push down. I push for about ten seconds, then hear the most amazing sound in the world. My babies cry. "Well done Bella. It's a girl." Carlisle tells me looking down at the baby. I look at Charlie and he has tears running down his face looking at the baby. He notices i'm looking at him and gives me a big smile.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Carlisle and he nooded and passed her to me. I took her into my arms and looked down at her. She looks like me but with Edwards bronze hair and emerald green eyes. She is so beautiful.

I sat looking at this angel in my arms for about five minutes until the ambulance stops and we get taken into the hospital. As we go through the doors I notice Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all sat in the waiting room. The baby starts crying and they all look my way way in shock.

"Bella?" Edward asks. I nod and look back down at the baby as they take me into a room to get cleaned up and go to sleep.

Once the baby and I were cleaned up they took her away into the nursery and I was so exhausted I fell asleep instantly.

****

Sorry I know this is a really bad chapter but I am 15 and never had a baby.

Next chapter up soon. :)

Twi-girl09

x


	6. Meeting the family

****

Here is another chapter because I got some free time and I am really getting into this story :)

I hope you like it.

Twi-girl09

x

Meeting the family.

As I was waking up my body felt horrible and I wanted to go back to sleep again. I put my hands on my stomach to feel the baby, but it wasn't there. Everything suddenly came back to me. Edward and everyone else saw me with my daughter. As I thought about my daughter a smile came to my lips and I slowly sat up, opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in.

I was in a private hospital room by the looks of it. The walls were a light blues and the bed I was in was very soft and had light purple bed sheets. I looked to my right and there was an empty portable cot. On the side of it, it had a label. It read 'Baby girl Swan'. I looked down and I was in one of the horrible hospital gowns I put on before I went to sleep.

I was about to ring the buzzer and ask where she is when Carlisle walked in with a smile on his face.

"Good to see you up Bella. How do you feel?" He came over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello Carlisle. I am good thanks, a bit sore thought" I said looking down to hide my blush. he chuckled.

"That's normal don't worry, you will be back to normal soon. Well, as you are awake I will get baby Swan. If you like your bag is over there." He pointed to my bag on a chair in the corner. "And you can get changed." He said patting my knee and getting up. Once he left the room I got up, which was painful, and went to my bag. I pulled out a set of pajama's I packed and took them into the bathroom with me. I got changed and brushed my teeth before going back into the room and getting into the bed.

Carlisle came in carrying my daughter and passed her to me. She was wearing one of the little yellow outfits I brought her. I stroked her soft bronze hair and kissed her forehead.

"Is she okay Carlisle?" I asked. He looked confused at my question.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well she was nearly eight weeks early."

"She is a very healthy little girl Bella." He told me with a smile. I nooded and looked down at her. She looked so much like Edward. "Is she Edwards?" He asked. I looked back up at him and nodded.

"Yes she is. Is he here?"

"Yes. I will get him. He stayed all night, they all did. They were worried when I got the call from your dad last night." He walked out the room.

I couldn't look away from her. She was breath taking. I know I am very bias but I still couldn't take my eyes away.

"She's beautiful." A velvet voice came from the door. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks. You can sit down if you want." He nodded and came over to me. He sat in the chair next to my bed and couldn't take his eyes off her. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked him. He looked up at me. Silently asking if it was okay. I nodded and he took her from me.

Seeing the two of them like that made my eyes sting with tears. He was looking at her with so much love and adoration. I wiped the tears from my eyes and he looked up at me.

"Is she.. mine?" He asked in a small voice.

"Of course she is. You were the only one." Fresh tears ran down my face.

"Don't cry Bells." He put the baby in her cot and came over to me. He put his arms around me and just held me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked up at him ashamed of what I did.

"I didn't want to ruin your life."

"You could never do that Bells." I looked in his emerald eyes and all I could see was love. He bent down and put his lips softly to mine.

"What about Tanya?" I asked once we had pulled away from each other.

"What about her? Bells you know I hate her. I was angry and trying to get back at you."

"Okay. And it wasn't true by the way. The whole thing with Mike."

"I know." He sat next to me and took me in his arms rocking me back and forth. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I feel asleep instantly.

-x-

When I woke this time I wasn't as tired as I was before. I noticed I was on the bed on my own. I looked around the room and found Charlie looking into the cot at the sleeping baby.

"Dad?" As soon as I spoke he looked over at me with tears in his eyes. "daddy don't cry." I said getting out of bed and walking over to him. He wrapped me in his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" I pulled away and looked at him.

"I was scared of what you would say." A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek.

I turned around to look at my baby. She looked so peaceful. Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulder also watching her sleep.

"She's gorgeous Bells."

"Thanks. She looks like her dad." I said nodding. She really did look like Edward. Perfect.

"No Bella. She is all you." He told me with a chuckle.

"Are you mad dad?" I asked looking up at shook his head.

"Of course i'm not. But just because i'm not doesn't mean i'm happy about this though." I looked down at her again nodding.

"I'm sorry dad."

"Well I better go to the station." I nodded. "There are a few people outside that want to see you. I shall send them in. Bye Bells." He kissed my head and left the room.

I picked up the baby and looked at her.

"You are so perfect. I love you so much." I told her and kissed her little nose.

"Bella." Came a small voice from behind me. I turned around and there stood Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey guys." I greeted with tears stinging my eyes. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. "Baby. This is your family." I looked back up and they were all smiling at me.

"Wow." Emmett said looking at the baby. "What her name?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said with a chuckle.

Everyone came more into the room and walked over to me.

"Can I hold her?" Alice asked. I nodded and passed the baby to her aunt. She may have been horrible to me but the baby is here family. I walked back to the bed and sat down very slowly as I was still hurting.

"We are so sorry, Bella." Rosalie told me.

"I forgive you all." I told them with a reassuring smile. They smile at me and sat in the chairs around my bed. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He will be here soon." Jasper told me looking at the baby. He had Alice sat on his lap and was looking at the baby over her shoulder.

"How do you feel Bells?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm great. A bit sore but other than that I couldn't be happier."

"She is so beautiful." She said looking at her. Everyone was just looking at her with such love. my tears began to come back and I started to blubber like a baby.

"Thanks." I said. Emmett looked at me.

"Why are you crying Bella?" He asked standing up and pulling me into his arms.

"I think it's the hormones and lack of sleep." I told him. He chuckled.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." She smiled and took her from Alice. Alice came over to me and sat on my legs. She didn't weigh much so it didn't hurt at all. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and I wrapped mine around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, her eyes still on the baby.

"I was scared of what you would think of me. I also didn't want to ruin Edwards life." I told her. She nodded.

"I understand."

We sat talking for a while. The baby was being passed around the four of them like pass the parcel. Jasper was just passing her to me when the door opened and Edward walked in with Esme behind him.

"Hey you." Edward said as he came over and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "And hey you." He said kissing the baby on the forehead.

"Hello". I said giggling at him. I looked over at Esme. She was looking at the baby in awe. "Hey Esme." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Bella. How do you feel?" she came and took the spare seat by my bed.

"I'm good thanks."

"Wait there." Edward told me. I nodded.

"Esme would you like to hold her?" She smiled and me and nodded. I gave her to Esme.

"Any names?" Esme asked me. I shook my head.

"I was going to talk to Edward about it actually." She nodded in understanding. After about five minutes Edward came back in with two bags, a balloon, some flowers and a black T-shirt that read 'Who's the daddy?' In big white writing. I chuckled when I saw him. He gave me my favourite smile and turned around. On the back of the T-shirt it said 'I am!' in the same writing.

He came and sat next to me on the bed. I turned to smile at him but he captured my lips with his. The kiss didn't last long but it was nice.

"Here you are dear. i'm going to talk to Carlisle." Esme said giving me the baby. Everyone followed after her, giving us some time.

"Any names?" Edward asked me.

"I have one. You?"

"I have one too."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You first." He grinned.

"Same time?" I suggested. He nooded. "Ready. one,two,three."

I said "Emily." At the same time he said "Emily." He looked at me and smile. I smiled back.

"Hello Emily." I cooed looking down at her. She opened her eyes and yawned before starting to cry.

She had been crying for about five minutes when Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"Help." I begged to Esme. She smile and came over for Emily. "I changed her nappy. I hugged her and she wont stop crying."

"She's hungry Bella." Carlisle said chuckling. "Are you bottle feeding or breast?" When he said that last part Edward looked at him like he had

two heads.

"I was going to breast feed. If that's okay?" He nooded and left the room again.

"Okay Bella get yourself comfortable." Esme told me. I nodded and sat up more against the head board. I put pillows under my arm and took Emily when Esme passed her to me. I un done some of the buttons on my pajama set and guided my breast to Emily. She took it straight away and began to feed. It felt really weird.

Edward came and sat next to me watching his daughter feed.

"I'll leave you to it." Esme told us as she stroked Emily's hair and walked to the door. "Oh and Bella." I looked up at her. "You will be let out later. Your both staying with us for a while. Okay?" I nooded.

"Thanks Esme. From me and from Emily" As I said the name she beamed at us and left the room.

****

Again not a great chapter but you did get two today ;)

Next update soon :)

Twi-girl09

x


	7. Emmett and Breast feeding!

_"Thanks Esme. From me and from Emily" As I said the name she beamed at us and left the room._

**Our new home.**

Once Emily had finished feeding she feel asleep again. All she seems to do is sleep but that's okay because then me and Edward can talk properly. He told me that he wants us to get back together and I said I did to. So we kissed and made up. We sat and talked for a while until Emily decided she was no longer tired and woke up.

I was feeding her when everyone walked in. They all stopped in their tracks and Emmett had his mouth wide open.

"What never seen a baby feeding Em?" I asked as I took a blanket and draped it over my shoulder shielding us from their eyes.

"No I was just wondering when you got boobs." He told me with a shrug. Rose hit him round the back of the head and came to sit next to me on the bed. I put my head on her shoulder and she put hers on top of mine. She lifted up the blanket and was watching Emily feed. Since Emily was born she feels bad about accusing me of cheating and we have got really close now. Alice came and sat on the other side of me. She lifted the blanket as well and stroked Emily's cheek.

"Wow" Emmett muttered under his breath. We all looked up at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just that the girls go over there and.. Well you know." He trailed of. Jasper shook his head.

"He's trying to say that it is hot the girls looking at your breasts." Ahh Jasper always the polite one. I smirked.

"We are not. We are simply watching our neice eat her lunch." Alice defended in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you wanna come watch Emmett?" I asked in a playful tone. He shook his head and left the room. Everyone burst out laughing. I think it scared Emily because she started crying. I put my breast away and put her to my body calming and burping her at the same time. She finally settled and the girls moved so I could get out the bed and put her in the cot.

Emmett came back in with a bottle of coke and sat on one of the chairs sulking to himself. I walked over and sat on his lap. He looked startled.

"If you wanted to see my breast Emmett all you had to do was ask." As I said that his eyes went wide.

"No..I...Um..No I'm good?" He stated but it sounded more like a question.

"I'm joking Emmy." I told him getting off his lap and going to sit on the bed next to Edward. "Where's Esme and Carlisle? They said she would be right back about five hours ago?" I asked everyone. They all shrugged but I know they know.

We sat around talking for about an hour and I was falling a sleep on Edwards shoulder when Emily started fussing. I went to get up but Edward sat me back down and got up himself. I pulled my legs up to my chest on the chair and laid my head on them.

"Bells go to sleep we can watch her." Alice told me as she sat next to me and started to stroke my hair.

"You sure?" They all nodded. "Thanks guys. Wake me up as soon as she needs me, okay?" They all nodded so I stood up and gave Edward and Emily a kiss before climbing into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

-x-

"Bella? Bella please wake up." A voice said as I was being shaked. I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes. As soon as I was fully awake I could see Edward trying to calm Emily down out side and Jasper was trying to wake me.

"What's up?" I asked my voice thick with sleep.

"She's hungry and we didn't want to wake you but she just won't stop fussing." He told me. I nodded and told them to bring her in. I got ready and Edward passed her to me. As soon as she was feeding she stopped crying. The rate she was feeding she must be starving. I smiled down at her. She is just so perfect. I stroked her short bronze hair and sparkling green eyes looked up at me.

"Um Bells." Edward said clearing his throat. I looked up and realised that I was feeding and everyone was looking because I didn't cover her up. I blushed and reached for the blanket.

"You don't have to Bells." Emmett said I looked up at him shocked and raised an eyebrow. "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to. It's something we will all have to get used to eventually." I smiled at him and looked back down to my angel, stroking her hair again.

"How long was I out for?" I looked for a clock but there wasn't one.

"About three hours. I didn't want to wake you but she was getting really bad." Edward told me from his seat at the little table in the corner next to the bags he brought earlier. I nodded and burped Emily. She let out a really big one and Emmett chuckled like a little kid. I just shook my head at him.

"So what's in the bags Edward?" Alice asked. He stood up and brought them over to us. I gave Emily to Emmett as he asked for her. I was funny to see brother-bear Emmett with little Emily.

"Here. This is for you." Edward said handing me a bag with a balloon attached. "As are those." He said pointing to some flowers in a vase. "And this is for Emily." He said giving me a small pink bag. I smile and looked in Emily's bag first. There was a pink pacifier and a pink baby grow with 'Daddy's little girl' written in white across the front. The was also a white bib with 'Mummy's girl' written in pink. I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss as a thank you.

Then there was my bag. The balloon read 'It's a girl' in big bold letters and I chuckled once I read it. It was very Edward. Then there was a box of my favourite chocolates and a long black box. I pulled out the box and looked at Edward. He motioned for me to open it so I took a deep breath and opened the box. I gasped as I saw it. It was a white gold chain with a white gold heart incrusted with diamonds and a smaller heart in the middle also incrusted. I don't even want to know how much it cost.

I felt tears run down my face as I looked at it. I looked up to see Edward looking at me with a weary expression.

"Don't you like it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I don't." His face fell when I said that. "I love it." I cried as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away after a moment and put my lips to his. Out kiss was slow and so full of love. When we finally pulled away I got the necklace out of the box.

"May I?" He asked taking the necklace. I nodded and he put it around my neck. "Perfect." he told me with a cheesy grin. I pulled him back down for another kiss but this one was fast and full of passion. After a moment someone cleared their throats.

"Infant in the room." Emmett boomed waking Emily in the process. I chuckled and took her into my arms.

Looking around the room now I realised that I wouldn't have it any other way. This is my family and I would never ask for a better one because this is the best. Looking at my daughter now I can finally understand what my parents say about wanting me to be safe and healthy because that is all I want from my Emily. My angel.

This time yesterday I would have been in so much pain and was begging for it to be over. Now looking back the pain it was all worth it. Now I have Edward, my friends, my family and now my angel.

"Hello dears." Esme said walking into the room and pulling me from my thoughts. She was carrying a baby travel seat that you put in the car or you can carry the baby around in it.

"Hello nanny." I teased and she beamed at me. She put the baby seat at the end of my bed and took Emily from me, with my permission of course.

"If you want to get ready Bella, Carlisle said that we can all go home. if you would like that is." She added with a smile. I nodded and took a bag of clothes that Alice had brought in to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed. I put my hair up in a messy bun and added a little mascara. Once I was done I went back in the room to find everyone packing my stuff and Edward changing Emily's nappy and putting her in the outfit he got her.

He got an early baby outfit so it fit her perfectly where-as the yellow outfit was big on her. Edward looked up and smile at me when I walked into the room. I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, watching as he changed our daughter.

Once he was finished I picked her up and put her in the baby carrier that Esme brought her. I looked at the small baby in the cot and realised how much I missed my mum. A tear slid down my face and Esme noticed.

"Everybody can you go out a minute please I need to talk to Bella." They nodded and left with all my things to put in the car. Esme turned to me and pulled me into her arms. "What is it Bella?" She said in a motherly tone.

"I am so grateful for what you are doing. But It's just..." I trailed off as the tears got heavier. She nodded.

"It's just you want your mum." She stated. I nodded and looked down ashamed. "There is no need to be ashamed Bella. Every little girl wants her Mummy. It's understandable. But just know that I am and always will be here for you." She said letting one of her own tears fall and gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks Esme." She gave me another hug. After she pulled away and I had calmed down I picked Emily up. Esme held my other hand and we all walked out to the car. I put Emily in the back of Esme and Carlisle's black Mercedes. Esme sat in the front with Edward while I sat in the back holding my angels hand.

"Mum? Where's dad?" Edward asked.

"He's at home dear." She told him. He nodded and turned to look at me. He smiled my smile and turned to look at Emily. The look on his face was so full of pride that I regretted keeping her from him in the first place.

It wasn't long until we pulled up at the Cullen's. I got Emily out while everyone else got the bags from the car. Edward held my hand as we walked into the house. Carlisle was coming down from upstairs with a big smile when we got in.

"Welcome home Emily." He said with a soft smile directed at his granddaughter. He turned to me and Edward then. "When Emily is fed and asleep Charlie is going to come round and we are going to talk about the situation at hand." I nodded. He took Emily from me then and I was grateful as she was starting to get heavy and my stomach was still hurting a bit.

"Follow me." Esme said as she led us upstairs. We got to one of the spare rooms and she gestured for me to go in. I opened the door and my jaw nearly hit the floor. The room was a very light baby pink with a slightly darker pink cot. There was a musical mobile hanging above the head of the bed and some soft toys in the cot. The bed sheets are the same colour as the frame. In the middle of the room was Edwards queen size bed with midnight blue bed sheets and pillows. The was a walk in wardrobe full of clothes for me, Edward and Emily. The was also an en suit and a thirty two inch plasma. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Wow." I gasped. I heard everyone chuckle from behind me. I turned round and pulled Esme into my arms. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"Anything for you and my granddaughter." She assured me with a smile. I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned to Edward.

"Are you staying in here to?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled me into his arms. When he realised me I took Emily from Carlisle and carried her into her new room. I got her out of the carrier and put her in the cot. I turned on the monitors and walked back over to Edward. Everyone else had gone downstairs to give us some privacy. I suddenly came over very tired and my eyes began to droop.

"Get changed. I'll take the monitor and you get some sleep." He told me with a serious tone.

"What about you. You haven't slept either." I argued.

"I have had some sleep, and anyway your past forty eight hours had been worse than mine." He said in a playful tone.

"Sleep with me?" I asked him. He gave me a funny look and what I had just said hit me. "I mean have a nap with me." I defended. He chuckled and nodded.

"Get ready and I'll tell Esme to wake us when Charlie comes." I nodded and went into the wardrobe to get some pajama's. When I was ready for bed I went back into the room and checked on Emily whilst Edward got ready. Once he was ready we got into the bed and fell asleep almost straight away.

**Here is a new chapter for this story and the next will be on soon.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	8. The talk!

_"Get ready and I'll tell Esme to wake us when Charlie comes." I nodded and went into the wardrobe to get some pajama's. When I was ready for bed I went back into the room and checked on Emily whilst Edward got ready. Once he was ready we got into the bed and fell asleep almost straight away._

**The talk!**

I don't know how long we slept for but I woke up to Emily's crying. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and walked over to her crib. She looks so tiny in the crib. As she was early she is really small. I picked her up and cradled her to my body and rocked her side to side. She wouldn't stop crying so I took her to the changing table.

Once I had finished her diaper, she was still fussing so I took her over to the bed with me and got her ready for a feed. I put a pillow under my arm and one behind me back. I pulled my top down and she took it right away. I smiled down at her and stroked her cheek. The clock said that it was nearly five so we must have slept a good four hours.

She was drinking greedily when there was a knock on the door. It open and Esme poked her head around and smiled at me.

"Hello darling. I was just coming to tell you that your dad is here now. Alice said she would watch Emily in her room." I nodded.

"Thanks Esme. We will be down in a minute." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and left the room closing the door behind her. I looked to my side at Edward. I thought he was asleep but he wasn't. He was giving me his crooked smile.

"Hey you." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Hey yourself." I giggled. "We have to get up. Charlie is here." He nodded and sat up more in the bed. He placed his lips to mine and gave me a loving, yet short, kiss. When he pulled away he got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. I took Emily from my lap and covered myself up again as she had finished feeding and put her over my shoulder to burp her. Once she had, I put her on the middle of the bed and got clothes for us both ready.

I put on some sweats and a T-shirt with my slippers. I know Alice will probably kill me for wearing this but I really don't care at the moment. I am far to worried about what out parents will say about our situation. What if they decide I have to give her away. Surely Esme won't let that happen after she has done the room like this.

If they do say I have to give her away I will run away with her. I don't know where I go, as most of my family are dead, but I will think of something. Maybe we could go live in one of those young mother and baby houses for under age single mothers who have been kicked out of home. That is what I will do.

I grabbed a new bib for Emily as her outfit isn't dirty and go back over to the bed. I take her bib off and put the clean one on her. I don't know how long we will be talking I just hope that she doesn't need a feed or change because I will feel bad if they have to change her. If I give them a clean change of clothes and a diaper as well as some expressed milk she should be okay. I hope.

I grab a small changing bag out of the wardrobe and put in a change of clothes and a clean diaper. I also put in some wet wipes and a cloth incase she is sick. I put it on the foot of the bed before Edward comes out of the bathroom. I pass Emily to him.

"Can you take her while I get changed?"

"Of course. She is my daughter you know." He snaps at me. I look down and nod.

"I know. I am sorry, it's just I feel bad putting her on you."

"Just go get dressed Bella. I can look after you daughter for you." He says. His voice is full of venom it feels like it is stinging my heart.

What have I done to him? All I did was ask if he could watch her for five minutes while I get ready. He was fine before he came in here. Maybe he feels that I don't trust him, which is far from the truth. I trust him because one he is her dad and two he is destined to be a doctor. I know being a teen parent is hard but he doesn't need to take it out on me.

A tear runs down my cheek but I wipe it away quickly. If he doesn't want to know his daughter then that is okay with me. I will go back to Charlie's and if he doesn't want to know then there is always that mother and babies house.

I do the milk first and put the lid on the bottle. I put it on the counter top and grab my tooth brush. When I am ready, I go out the bathroom to find Edward led on his side on the bed with Emily next to him. He looks so happy. When he realises I am in the room his smile drops and he gets off the bed, leaving her where she is. He doesn't even look at me before walking out the room.

I sigh and walk over to Emily. When I get to her she is awake and looks up at me.

"Hey angel. Mummy love's you. Never forget that." I put the milk in a small bag that I got ready for her with the clothes and diaper. I pick Emily up and hold her to my body. I make sure she is comfortable before I pick up the bag and walk out of the room.

When I arrive at Alice's room I knock on the door. Emily starts to fuss a bit so I try to settle her but I can't because I have her in one hand and the bag in the other. I let out a frustrated sigh just as the door opens.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alice asks.

"I'm fine." I reassure her, still trying to calm Emily down but not being successful.

"Pass me that." She says and I pass her the bag. I move Emily down a little and she settles straight away.

"Thanks." I say with a small smile.

"Bella, if you are okay then why are you crying?" She asks with a sympathetic smile. I didn't realise I was crying. I put my hand to my face and sure enough there are tears. I wipe them away.

"I will be okay. It's just the hormones." I say rolling my eyes trying to make it look like nothing. When really I don't know if it is or not. She moves out the way so I can get in and put Emily down .

I walk in and notice that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are also in here.

"Are you sure you guys don't mind watching her?" I ask as I put her on Alice's bed. I put pillows around her so that she if safe and won't go anywhere.

"Of course we are." Rosalie says as she comes and sit's next Emily on the bed and starts stroking her head.

"Okay. Thanks. If there are any problems come down straight away. There is a clean diaper and change of clothes in the bag. There is also some milk in there to."

"Aww Bells, you didn't need to bring us a drink." Emmett coo's from the floor by the T.V. I stifle a chuckle.

"You can drink it if you want to Emmett. But I will warn you now you wont like it."

"Why?" He asks. Now everyone in the room is trying to to laugh.

"Because it is breast milk Emmett." I say finally laughing. He shudders and looks away from me and back to the T.V. "Thanks again you guys. I will just be one floor down if you need me." They all nod and I leave the room.

When I get downstairs everyone else is in the living room so I make my way there. Esme and Carlisle are sat on the love seat and Charlie is sat on the single which means the only other seat is next to Edward. I walk over and he was just looking at his hands in his lap. I sit down and look at Charlie. He gives me a small smile._ I don't like how this is going._

I sit waiting for someone to start, but they don't. I sigh and look at Esme.

"Shall I start?" I ask everybody in the room.

"Please do." Carlisle says politely. _Oh this is going to be __so__ much fun_. Note sarcasm.

"Well, Me and Edward." I looked over at him and he still didn't look up at me. "Had sex on my fifteenth birthday. It was my first time ever."

"It was mine to." Edward reminded me still not looking up.

"I'm sorry. It was _our _first time ever. We didn't use protection because I didn't think you could get pregnant on your first time." Charlie grunted and Esme shot him a warning look. He leaned back more into the chair as if trying to hind from her. I had to hide my smile. I carried on with my explanation. " But I guess Emily is enough proof you can. I found out two months after my birthday and I didn't tell anyone because I was scared of what people would say or think. I set fire to the test as soon as the results came up. I hid my pregnancy with baggy tops and jackets. I am so sorry I didn't tell you but I just couldn't tell myself let alone you guys."

I looked down at my lap because I could feel the tears coming. I blinked them back and looked over at Edward. He still wasn't looking at anyone. Just staring at his hands like they are the most important things in the world to him. Maybe I upset him. I reach over and touch his arm but he just shrugs my hand off. I pull it back and put it in my lap. I stare at them as a tear falls over the edge and rolls down my cheek.

"Well we have discussed the situation earlier and have agreed that Bella and Emily will be living here with us until Emily is old enough to not be dependent on Bella twenty-four-seven. Esme will watch her whilst you are all at school and you are both to carry a phone around with you at all times so we can contact you. You will both be sleeping in the same room as Emily as you did earlier. But, if you think that now you have a baby and you will not be punished you can be having sex, you are wrong. Bella I have an appointment for you tomorrow to be put on the pill and Edward you must carry protection with you at all times." Carlisle told us.

I was still looking at my hands. Too upset and embarrassed to look up. I can't believe I am talking to mine and my boyfriends parents about out my sex life. Carlisle continued.

"We do not agree with you two being sexually active. Have either of you been with anyone else other that each other?" I shook my head.

"No." I say looking at Edward. "There has only ever been one time."

"Sure you haven't." Edward mutters under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked him. Not sure if what I heard was correct.

"I said sure you haven't." He looked up at me and his face was angry and hurt. I looked right in his eyes and he turns away from me again.

"What have I done to you Edward? You go to the bathroom happy and come out different." He stands up.

"I can't do this." He says and walks past me.

"Can't do what?"

"THIS!" He shouts at me. I jump out of shock. I look into his eyes and they are full of hate.

"What have I done?"

"What haven't you?" He asks. His voice bitter. "I got a text from Newton telling me, to tell you, to stop texting him. He also said that he doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore, not now you have baggage. His words not mine. He also said that if it makes you feel any better, to tell you that you were good in bed." His voice was dripping with venom and hate. I look away from him not being able to look at the hurt in his eyes. He walks out the room and runs upstairs. I wait until I hear the bedroom door slam before I brake down.

I fall to the floor with my back to the sofa and pull my knees to my chest. How can he believe Newton? He lied last time. Why is now any different? I thought that Edward loved me. How could I be so stupid, of course he doesn't. You gave him something he doesn't want. A child. I put my head in my hands and just sob into them.

Why is this happening? I though we were happy again now. I'm veguely aware of Esme coming and sitting next to me on the floor, letting me cry on her shoulder. I can barely hear her comforting words over my sobbing. I can hear someone coming downstairs, but I don't care who. If it's Edward I hope he see's how much he has hurt me.

"Emmett get Edward down here now." Carlisle tells him. I can hear him going back up the stairs as the sobs start to calm a little.

There is movement in the room, but this time it's two people.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asks. I look over and notice Edward has a bag with him.

"Out." Was his brilliant answer.

"Apologise to Bella. Now Edward!" Esme tells him.

"No." He tells her. He then looks right at me. "Stop crying. Just because you have been caught out." I don't get a chance to answer because Edward runs out the room with Emmett following after him.

I watch the space where Edward was. How can he be so mean? I understand that he may not of wanted this, but all he had to do was tell me. I slowly get off the floor with the help of Charlie who is just sat there looking mad and helpless. They are all telling me to ignore him and that everything will be okay but I just shake my head because it won't be okay.

How will it be okay? I need Edward to help me with our daughter and he just runs away. If I was to run away our baby, his baby, would be all alone.

"I need my baby." I tell them walking out of the room. I slowly walk up the stairs and go into Alice's room. I didn't even knock.

"Bella. Are you okay?" Rosalie asks me. I just ignore her and take Emily from Jasper's arms. They are all asking me what happened, but I really don't want to talk about it. I take Emily into Edwards room and lock the door behind me.

I look down at the sleeping Emily in my arms. She looks so peaceful, looking at her it's like what happened downstairs a few short moments ago never happened. She is not even two days old and I have fallen head over heels for her. As long as I have my angel I will be okay.

I take her over to the bed and lay her down. I climb on next to her and lay on my side facing her. I stroke down her nose from her forehead. She scrunches up her tiny nose a little and I can't help but smile. She really is too perfect. I just lay there looking at her for what feels like hours until I hear a door slam downstairs and some shouting. I take it that Emmett got Edward home.

I roll over so I am led on my back staring at the ceiling. I can feel the necklace Edward gave me on my neck. I take the charm in my hand and let more tears fall.

I know for a fact that Edward doesn't love me anymore so I don't think he will want me too wear this. I take off the necklace and kiss the charm before putting it on the side-table. I roll back over and look at Emily's sleeping form. I can feel my eyes starting to get heavy before finally falling asleep again.

**Sorry for the wait of this chapter. I know it's really bad as well but I just wanted to add some more drama to the story. ;)**

**I was wondering if you would like me to do an Edward point of view? If you would leave my a P.M or a review and I will.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Thanks.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	9. The talk EPOV

**This is the first time I have ever done an E.P.O.V. so be nice. Please. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Personally I don't.**

**Okay. On with the story.**

**The talk. EPOV.**

Ever since Bella was in hospital having Emily I have been so happy. I know it's not a good thing that me and Bella are only fifteen and already parents but I really don't care. All I care about is my little family. For a long time now if anyone was to ask me who I would want to have my children I would say Bella. It has always been her, even before we got together.

When I look at my little girl all I see is perfection. She is perfect. She isn't even Two days old yet and she already has me wrapped around her little finger. When I watch Bella with her it's like she was made to be a mother. It was a big shock to me that I was going to be a father, and it really annoyed me that she didn't even tell me, but I can understand where she is coming from.

I understand that she didn't want to get in the way of my future and that she wanted me to live my life but I can't do anything with out my Bella with me. When we turned eighteen I was going to ask her to marry me and we were going to grow old together and be happy. Having Emily just means that we will always be together.

I could hear a faint knocking coming from somewhere in the room. I opened my eyes just as my Mum put her head in the door.

"Hello darling. I was just coming to tell you that your dad is here now. Alice said she would watch Emily in her room." She said looking at Bella. She nodded and smiled at my mother.

"Thanks Esme. We will be down in a minute." Esme nodded and left the room again shutting the door behind her. Bella looked down at our angel in her arms, feeding, before looking over at me. I think she thought I was asleep because she looked shocked to see me looking at her.

"Hey you." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Hey yourself." She giggled and glanced down at Em's. "We have to get up. Charlie is here" I nodded and pulled myself up so I was sitting on the bed. I leaned over and gave her a short yet loving kiss. I pulled away and went into the bathroom.

When I got into the bathroom I brushed my teeth and got changed. I was about to leave the bathroom when my phone went off. I left it in here last night so it didn't wake Em or Bella up while we were all asleep. I opened up the new text I got. It was from Mike Newton.

_'Hey dude, it's Mike. I was just wondering if you could do me a few favours? It's just I tried to get Bella on her phone but it's off. Could you get her to stop texting me all the time. Also could you tell her that I don't want to be with her anymore, not that she isn't great, it's just now she has baggage, you know? If she gets to upset tell her that she was great in bed. Thanks mate.'_

What?! What is he talking about? Surely him and Bella haven't been going out. Have they? I know me and Bella weren't going out for a while, but we are now. Aren't we? She had every right to be with someone else, but she was having my baby. I know for a fact Emily is mine. She has my hair and my eyes. Bella wouldn't sleep with Mike while she was pregnant. Would she? God! I am so confused.

What does he mean, baggage? My little angel is not baggage. She is the best little girl in the whole world. I really need to talk to Bella, but we have to go and talk to our parents. How can one text confuse everything? I clicked reply.

_'Sure what ever Mike. Just so you know my daughter is not baggage and I am __not__ your mate. Edward.' _I clicked send and put the phone on silent. I slipped it in my pocket and walked back into my bedroom. Bella walks over and passes Em to me.

"Can you take her while I get changed?" She asked me with a small innocent smile playing on her lips.

"Of course. She is my daughter you know." I snapped at her. Maybe a little too harsh. She looked down and nodded.

"I know. I am sorry, it's just I feel bad putting her on you." She tried to defend herself.

"Just go get dressed Bella. I can look after you daughter for you." I snapped at her again. The amount of venom in my voice made her wince.

Maybe I was being a little too harsh. I was about to apologise but she was already in the bathroom. I walk over to the bed and carefully lay Emily on the middle of the bed. I laid down next to her and just watched her. She was awake and looking at me in confusion.

"Hello angel. Daddy love's you. I'm not going anywhere just yet. Even if me and mummy don't get on, I will always be here." I tell her. A tear ran down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. As if she understands she looks back up at me. I think it is really cute the way she relise on me and Bella to do everything for her.

Why when I think my life is getting better again something has to ruin it? Maybe Mike could be lying again. He did before and that made me ditch Bella when she needed me. But in my defence I didn't know she was pregnant at the time. I look down at Emily with a small smile. Why is she so perfect?

I hear the bathroom door open and my smile disappears. I get off the bed and walk out the room, not even glancing at Bella. As I walk out the room I hear Bella sigh as she walks over to the bed. I feel terrible that I am treating her like this but I don't know if I can trust her. Just as I get to the stairs I can hear Bella talking. I stop and listen.

"Hey angel. Mummy love's you. Never forget that."

The way she said that it was like her life was being taken away. She sounded so broken. It made my heart brake. There was more movement coming from my bedroom so I quickly made my way downstairs and sat on one of the love seats. No-one was in here yet so I just looked at my hands in my lap.

"Edward? Where is Bella?" Esme asks as she walks in the room. Carlisle and Charlie follow in after her.

"She is just sorting Emily out. She should be down in a minute." I tell her looking up. She nods and sits down next to Carlisle on the love seat. Charlie takes the single which means Bella will have to sit next to me. I look back down at my hands just as Bella walks in. She sits down next to me and sighs.

"Shall I start?" She asks.

"Please do." Carlisle says politely.

"Well, Me and Edward." I can feel her turn her gaze to me, but I still don't look up. "Had sex on my fifteenth birthday. It was my first time ever."

"It was mine to." I reminded her still not looking up.

"I'm sorry. It was _our _first time ever. We didn't use protection because I didn't think you could get pregnant on your first time." Charlie grunted. I tried to hide my smile. Bella carried on. " But I guess Emily is enough proof you can. I found out two months after my birthday and I didn't tell anyone because I was scared of what people would say or think. I set fire to the test as soon as the results came up. I hid my pregnancy with baggy tops and jackets. I am so sorry I didn't tell you but I just couldn't tell myself let alone you guys."

She looked down at her lap and it looked like she was trying to blink back some tears. I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her,, but I didn't. I still don't know if she has been cheating on me. She looked over at me and I just carried on looking at my reached over and touched my arm, but I just shrugged her hand off. She pulled it back and put it in her lap. She stared at them as a tear falls over the edge and rolls down her cheek.

"Well we have discussed the situation earlier and have agreed that Bella and Emily will be living here with us until Emily is old enough to not be dependent on Bella twenty-four-seven. Esme will watch her whilst you are all at school and you are both to carry a phone around with you at all times so we can contact you. You will both be sleeping in the same room as Emily as you did earlier. But, if you think that now you have a baby and you will not be punished you can be having sex, you are wrong. Bella I have an appointment for you tomorrow to be put on the pill and Edward you must carry protection with you at all times." Carlisle told us.

Now we were both looking at our hands. I could she Bella's cheeks getting redder and redder. To be honest I don't blame her being embarrassed. I really don't want to talk with my parents about my sex life, let alone my girlfriend and her dad too.

"We do not agree with you two being sexually active. Have either of you been with anyone else other that each other?" I saw Bella shake her head from the corner of my eye.

"No." She said and looked at me. "There has only ever been one time."

"Sure you haven't." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"I said sure you haven't." I looked up at her angry and hurt. She looked me right in the eyes. I had to turn away.

"What have I done to you Edward? You go to the bathroom happy and come out different." She asks. I stand up not being able to be here any more.

"I can't do this." I said and walked past her.

"Can't do what?"

"THIS!" I shouted at her. She jumped out of shock. She looks right in my eyes.

"What have I done?"

"What haven't you?" I asked her in a bitter voice. "I got a text from Newton telling me, to tell you, to stop texting him. He also said that he doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore, not now you have baggage. His words not mine. He also said that if it makes you feel any better, to tell you that you were good in bed." My voice was dripping with venom and hate. She looked away from me. I walked past her and ran up to my bedroom. When I get in I slam the door.

I flop on to the bed and let a few tears that have been welling up fall. She didn't even defend herself. Talk about guilty. I grown out in frustration and roll over so my face is buried in the pillows. I take a deep breath and i'm hit with Bella's scent. Strawberries.

I just laid on the bed for a while trying to calm down. I decided that I can't do this today. I need some me time. I got up and went over to my wardrobe. I pull out my back pack and put in a change of clothes and some of my savings. I will stay in a motel and come back in the morning. Then we can sort everything out. There was a knock on the door before Emmett walks in.

"Dude, your dad wants you. Hey where are you going?" He asks, eyeing the bag in my hands.

"I'm going to stay the night somewhere. I can't be here right now."

"But Bella needs you."

"I don't care." I tell him and brush past him out the door. On the way down I can hear Bella sobbing in the living room. Just the sound breaks my heart even more. When I arrive at the living room everyone except Bella, who is sobbing into my mothers chest, looks up at me. Seeing Bella like this is horrible. What have I done?

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asks. Bella's head whips up to look at me. Her face is red and blotchy from her crying.

"Out." I answered him.

"Apologise to Bella. Now Edward!" Esme tells me.

"No." I say back. I looked at Bella. "Stop crying. Just because you have been caught out." And with that I ran out the room. Emmett hot on my tail. I carried on running until I got to the end of my long drive way. I stopped running and slowed to a walk.

"What the hell man?" Emmett asks when he reaches me.

"She cheated, Emmett." Even I can tell my voice has no emotion.

"Who told you that?" I didn't answer him. All I did was stop and give him my phone. He reads it then looks up at me.

"Don't tell me you believe this." He says. His voice was full off dis-belief.

"What?" Today has been so confusing.

"Edward, man, This is a lie."

"How do you know?" I asked taking my phone back.

"Who is it that has been stalking Bella since forever? Who was it that made up a lie so you ended it with Bella? Who was it that thought if you two broke up she would run into his arms? Who Edward?" He yelled at me.

"Mike." I said in a small voice. How could I be so stupid? Of course it was a lie. Bella wouldn't do any of that. She loves me and I love her.

"Exactly. Now get your ass back in there and make it up with the mother of _your_ child." He said with a tone of finality. I nodded.

"Thanks man." I patted him on the back and ran back to the house.

When I got into the house everyone was in the living room. Well everyone except Bella and Emily. Alice, Rose and Jazz were all squished onto one of the love seats while Esme and Carlisle were on the other. Charlie was still on the single. His face was so red with anger that i'm glad he didn't have his gun. The girls were all in tears while the guys looked very angry. When I walked in they all glared at me. Alice got off the seat and walked towards me.

"How could you?!" She screamed at me before slapping me. It really hurt. I put my hand on my cheek and looked down. I deserved that.

"Let me explain." I said in a small voice.

"No I will not! You should of seen the state Bella was in. You heartless bast..." Alice was cut off by Carlisle.

"Alice. You will not use that language in my house." He shouted. She nodded but didn't stop glaring at me. "Could everyone other that Edward give use some space. Now!" Carlisle demanded. Alice, Jazz, Rose and Emmett all walked out the room glaring at me.

"How could you Edward? She gave you a child and you treat her like dirt." Esme said. Disappointed in her voice. "I don't understand. Me and your father raised you better. Well I thought we did." She began to sob into my fathers chest.

"How could you even think those thing of my Bella?" Charlie asked me.

"I honestly don't know sir." I responded.

"Edward go to the guest room. We will discuss this in the morning when everyone has calmed down." Carlisle said, not even looking at me now.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and made my way upstairs.

**Okay so here is the next chapter.**

**I personally think it is crap.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, even if I didn't.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages but school is more important to me at the minute.**

**Thanks to all my readers.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	10. Little and happy family

_I roll over so I am led on my back staring at the ceiling. I can feel the necklace Edward gave me on my neck. I take the charm in my hand and let more tears fall._

_I know for a fact that Edward doesn't love me anymore so I don't think he will want me too wear this. I take off the necklace and kiss the charm before putting it on the side-table. I roll back over and look at Emily's sleeping form. I can feel my eyes starting to get heavy before finally falling asleep again._

**The morning after the night before.**

I woke up to Emily's loud cries. I looked at the clock and it said it was little after nine. I turned over to face her and brought her into my arms. I gently rocked her in my arms as I got out of the bed and walked over to her changing table.

As I was changing her, yesterday kept on playing over and over in my mind. How could Edward believe those things? Mike already lied to Edward to get me. Why can't Edward see this is what he is doing now?

I don't know why Mike is even trying to get me. He said himself that I have 'Baggage'. I have told him over and over that I don't like him like that and he still feels it is his duty to make my life hell. Now I have no boyfriend to help me with our daughter, all because of Mike flaming Newton.

I looked down at Emily and realised that she has no middle name. The doctors told me that I have up to a week before I have to fill out her birth certificate because I wanted to discuss it with Edward.

I like Renesmee as it is a mix between my mum and Edward's. I did want to put Rose and Alice in there to thought because they are her family and my best friends. Emily-Rose Renesmee Alice Cullen. I like it but I don't know if _he _will. I will ask _him _about it later.

After Emily was changed I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. I can't believe that she is three days old. It only seemed like five minutes ago I found out I was pregnant. I took Emily over to her crib and laid her down.

As she was asleep I decided that I would have a shower. I grabbed some clean track-suit bottoms and a tank top along with a towel and made my way to the bathroom. I put all the stuff down on the counter and put the shower on.

Whilst I was in the shower all I can think about is how nice it feels to have the warm water flow over my body. I instantly relax. I didn't stay in the shower long because I know Emily will be hungry soon and I should really go to the doctors for my appointment Carlisle got me.

When I got out the shower I ran the brush through my still wet hair and threw it up in a messy bun. I got dressed and brushed my teeth before going back into the bedroom.

I locked at the clock and noticed I had only been up for thirty minutes. I walked over to Emily and picked her up. I wanted to stay in here all day but that would just be immature. I decided to go downstairs and talk this over with him like adults.

I made my way over to the door and unlocked it. I tried to make little noise as I went downstairs, but Emily had other ideas. As I got into the hallway she started crying. Really loud. I carried on going downstairs and walked into the living room.

Nobody was in there so I assumed they were all still asleep. I got comfortable on the sofa and gave Emily her breakfast. She fed greedily as I lent my head back on the sofa and shut my eyes.

I must off dozed off because I felt Emily being lifted out of my arms. I didn't even realise someone was even in the room until now. I opened my eyes to find Alice smiling at me sheepishly.

"Sorry. I came down and you were asleep so I thought I would wind her and let you nap." I smiled at her and covered myself back up. Alice sat next to me and started to wind Emily.

"It's okay. Thanks Alice." She looked up at me and smiled before turning her attention back to my angel. "Where is everyone?" I asked when I realised I couldn't hear anyone.

"Well Esme is shopping, Carlisle and Charlie are at work. Emmett and Rose went out somewhere and Jazz is upstairs. Oh and Edward was in the guest room but I haven't seen him today." I nodded and looked down.

We sat in silence for a while. Emily would occasionally make cute, little noises that made my heart swell. I suddenly thought about my doctors appointment.

"Alice?" I asked and turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" She answered looking up from Emily.

"What time will Esme be back?"

"She said about eleven so about another half hour or so." As soon as she finished her eyes trailed back down to Emily.

I let out a giggle and she looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Sorry it's just you cant not look at Emily." I said with a smile. She nodded.

"I know. She is just so beautiful. She looks so much like you, but with Edwards hair and eyes." I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks."

We fell into a comfortable silence after that. It wasn't until now that I realised how much I missed my best friends. When they just left me because of Newton I was upset but I always had the bump, as she was then, with me to keep me company. Now she isn't just mine. She is a little part of everyone and it makes me feel lonely. Empty.

I know that his feeling is just me being silly but I cant help but feel that I will have no-one if they decide not to be my friends again. I hope that they wont but I thought that before.

"Ali, promise me you will never leave me on my own again." I asked and looked up at her, trying to blink the tears back. She looked over at me shocked by my question but I could see the tears welling up in her eyes too.

"Of course I wont ever leave you Bells. You're my best friend and I love you."

As she said that the tears started to fall down my cheeks as did hers. She pulled my into a hug, but not to tight as she still had Emily in her arms and just held me for a while.

I know it was stupid of me to think that she will ever leave me again, especially with Emily here now but the whole Edward situation has made me so confused.

"Why did you ask that Bells. You know how much I love you." She said and pulled away to look at my face. I looked down again.

"I don't know really. I think this whole thing with Edward and all the hormones and stuff. It just getting to me. You know?" I looked at her face and she nodded.

It wasn't long after our conversation that the front door opened.

"Bella? Alice? Are you here?" Esme's sweet voice rang through the house.

"In here mum." Alice answered back. Esme walked into the room and smiled at us warmly.

"Bella, let me just put the shopping away then we can go to the doctors. Okay?" I nodded.

"Do you need help Esme?" I asked trying to be polite. She shook her head.

"No thanks dear. I have my own help." She said with a giggle as Edward walked in the door, struggling, with hands full of bags.

Esme walked into the kitchen with Edward following behind her.

"What's going on with the doctors Bella?" Alice asked. I turned back to her.

"Our parents are putting me on the pill." She nodded in understanding.

"I already am. They aren't that bad." She assured me. I didn't know she was on the pill.

I was about to ask her why she was on the pill when Edward walked back into the room.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I was just going anyway. I call you if we need you" Alice said as she got up. I smiled a thanks to her as she left the room with Emily in her arms..

Edward walked over to the sofa and took the seat that Alice was sitting in.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. You don't know how horrid I feel right now. I regret everything I said to you. I shouldn't have believed _Newton_ over you. And I certainly should have asked you about it before I went off like that. Can we please sort this out? I want my little and happy family back. I love you so much Bella."

He was looking down as he said all of this but when he did look up at me his eyes were glassy with tears. Just seeing him in so much pain because of me made me want to burst out in tears. So you know what. I did.

Tears began to run down my face at the same time they did his. He pulled me into him and just held me while we cried. After a few minutes I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I looked into his green orbs and could see how much he was hurting.

"Edward. I love you so much. I don't want you to be hurting because of me." He was about to interrupt me but I held my hand up. "Let me finish. I want nothing more then to have you in mine and Emily's life but you need t talk to me. I can't just have you jump to conclusions all the time. This is the second time mike had lied now and you believed both. Edward you need to trust me."

He nodded. "I know I do and I am sorry. Can we just get back to how we were before? Please?"

"No." I shook my head. His face fell. "No, because now we will be a lot stronger that we were before. No because I love you so much more than I did before and only half as much as I will tomorrow. No because we now have our angel. I. Love. You. Edward. Never forget that." His face lit up again and he pulled me into his arms. He captured my lips with his and kissed my with so much love my heart swelled.

When I pulled away to get air he kissed my neck.

"Thank you so much baby. I love you." He said against my neck.

"Bella. You ready?" Esme asked as she walked into the room. She noticed I was still in Edwards arms and smiled. "I told you it would work out okay."

"I know. Thanks mum." Edward said as he pulled away from my neck. I pouted and he chuckled before giving me a chaste kiss.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are Esme." She nodded and went to get her car keys. I got up and went to go and get Emily ready.

"Bells?" Edward asked from behind me. I turned around so he knows I heard him. "Umm. I was wondering if I could watch Emily whilst you go to the doctors."

"Of course." I said and walked over to him. He pulled me into his chest and lent down to kiss me again. I pulled away and this time he pouted. I giggled as I left the house and made my way to the car.

**Okay, so this is a new chapter for this story.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and please review ****J**

**Twi-girl09 x**


	11. Shopping fun Not!

**Just so you all know there is swearing in this chapter. If you don't like it, and don't want to read this chapter, P.M me and I will give you a summery of what happened, so you know for the next chapter.**

**Thank you.**

_"Of course." I said and walked over to him. He pulled me into his chest and lent down to kiss me again. I pulled away and this time he pouted. I giggled as I left the house and made my way to the car._

**Shopping fun. Not!**

After I left Edward and got into the car, me and Esme just talked about Emily and just life really. I told her about the middle names I had chosen and she said that she was honoured to be in her middle name and that she loved them.

Esme came into the doctors office with me, and we wasn't in there long. All I had to do was fill in some forms and pick up the tablets. The doctor, Doctor Cook, explained to me about the tablets and what time is best to take them.

We were back at home with in an hour of leaving. Esme went straight to the kitchen to start dinner and I went into the living room to find Edward sat on the floor with his back to the sofa. His legs were laid out in front of him but bent a little at the knee. He had Emily laid on his thighs fast asleep.

When I walked in Edward looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and sat down next to him.

"Hey you." He said and leaned over, giving me a chaste kiss.

"Hey yourself."

"How did it go?"

"It went fine. I just had to answer some questions and fill in some forms." He nodded and smiled.

We stayed sat on the floor, in silence, looking at Emily for about five minutes.

"I thought of some middle names for Emily." I told him. He looked at me.

"Shoot." He smiled his crooked smile at me and my heart sped up.

"Well I was thinking." I trailed off.

"Go on. I'm sure I will love it." He reassured me.

"Okay. I was thinking Emily-Rose Renesmee Alice." I looked down.

He didn't say anything for a while so I looked back up.

"If you hate it I total understand it was just a thought." I said looking away again.

"Babe." I looked up at him. I nodded for him to continue. "I love it."

"Really?"

"Really. Anyway what does Renesmee mean?"

"Well, it was a mix of Renee and Esme."

"I love it." He smiled my smile again and placed his lips on mine.

It was times like this that I was really glad that I had Edward. I cant think of anyone I would rather be in this situation with. I do understand that our situation is really bad but I couldn't care less. I am happy and Edward is happy and that is all that matters.

Emily started to stir in Edwards lap. She hadn't been feed since this morning so she was probably hungry. I took her from Edwards lap and he got behind me. I sat in between his legs and rested my back to his chest. Once I was comfortable, I began her feed and she took it.

"She is so perfect." I heard Edward say from behind me and he wrapped his arms around me and stroked Emily on the top of the head.

"I know." I sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"She looks so much like you. But with my eyes and hair. I hope she van manage hers though." He let out a chuckle. I smiled at his comment.

"Well, you are her dad which makes her fifty percent you. **(A.N babycullen060596 ****J**** )**She just happened to get your eyes and hair. And I also hope she can tame hers." This time I let out a small giggle, but it was the booming laugh coming from outside the room that drew my attention.

Emmett walked in the room then. He had a big smile on his face.

" God help her I she gets his hair. Can you imagine Edwards hair on her head. It would be the same but really long." He let out another laugh. I just shook my head and looked back down at Emily. Just then Alice, Rosa and Jasper walked in.

Jasper and Emmett walked over to us and sat down in front of us. Alice sat in Jaspers lap and Rose sat next to Emmett.

"Guys we have Emily's middle names." Edward told everyone. They all look up at him.

"Well?" Alice said impatiently. We all laughed and she pouted. I took over.

"Guys, meet Emily-Rose Renesmee Alice Cullen." Alice and Rose squealed.

"Cullen?" Edward asked looking down at me.

"Of course it's Cullen. What else would it be?"

"I really do love you Bella Swan."

"As I love you." He lent down and captured my lips with his. Our kiss was slow and sweet, filled with all the love we have for each other.

Someone cleared their throats and I pulled away from the kiss, blushing. The six of us just sat and talked for a few hours. I loved having my friends and family sat here talking with me. I took Emily upstairs after about an hour of being passed around the group.

My life was complete.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was now a month old. As she was born early she is now the size of a new born. I have lost most of my baby weight as Alice and Rose have been working our with me. Everyday. If e aren't at the gym, we are running.

Emily still isn't sleeping. I'm up at least twice every night, changing nappies or feeding. Edward does get up with her but because she is breast feeding I have to do the feeds.

Today Me and Emily are going shopping with Rose and Alice. I don't really want to go, but this will be the first time Emily has gone out properly, so I thought why not?

Edward wanted to come but I told him not to. So instead he is going to spend the day with the boys. I think they are going to be playing video games all day. I really don't mind as long as they don't get to competitive.

I just put Emily in the car when Edward came running out of the house. He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Bye baby." I could feel his hot breath fan across my neck and I shivered. He noticed and laughed. I was going to tell him to stop laughing when he pushed me onto the side of the car and pulled me into a rather passionate kiss.

We had been kissing for about five minutes when Alice and Rose came out the house.

"Ed, put her down." Rose called as she got into the front passenger seat. Alice got in the back. He pulled away and I pouted.

"We will finish this later." He whispered in my ear. I just nodded. "Bye. I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." He placed another chaste kiss on my lips and walked back into the house.

I got in the back of the car next to Emily. She was in her car seat on the middle seat in the back. Alice was on the left and I was on the right.

"Don't worry Bella, Edward will still be here when we get back." Rose smirked and Alice giggled at Rosalie's words.

When Esme got in the car we headed of to Port A. The ride didn't take long and was filled with talk about Emily and what Al and Rose were going to by me. I told them that I didn't want anything, but even Esme told me to be quiet and to accept anything I am given.

When we arrived at the shopping centre I noticed that some of our class mated were at the entrance. I suddenly felt really sick. Everyone knew about Emily by now but I didn't know what they would say to me.

We all got out the car and grabbed Emily out of the car seat. Esme got out her push chair and I laid her in it.

"Bella, dear, did you want me to push her into the store?" Esme said noticing my worried expression.

"No thanks Esme. I need to get over this. If they want to say anything let them say it." I said nodding. I wasn't sure I was convening her or myself.

"That's my girl." Esme said and kissed my cheek. "I will be around, so if you need anything come and find me." She told us all before saying goodbyes and leaving.

Alice and Rose walked on ahead of me. I walked slowly pushing Emily and trying to keep my head down. Al and Rose had already entered when Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali stood in front of the push chair. I looked down, not wanting to look at anyone.

"Slag."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

They were taunting all different and horrible names at me and I just stood there because it was all true.

I still didn't look up at them. I don't think Tanya liked this though because she walked over to me and pulled my hair so I looked up at her.

"Sket." She spat at me. Then she literally spat at me. Straight in the face. Rose and Alice came running out. At that point and the group all walked away. Alice wiped the spit of my face with a tissue then threw it away.

"Bells. You okay?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Fine." I said in a weak voice.

"No your not. Your crying." Alice said and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"I said I'm fine. Really. Come on lets go shopping." I wiped away the traitor tears and put on a bright smile. I looked up at them and pushed Emily into the stores.

**Would like to thank **babycullen060596** because they have reviewed every chapter so far! Also thanks for your suggestion and I have put it in the chapter. ****J**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter. I tried to make it life like. If someone was to have a baby a baby in a small town like forks not everyone would be happy about it. My best friends has a baby an this is what happened to her so I thought I would put it in there.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter up soon. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	12. Not my grandbaby!

**There will be swearing in this chapter. You have been warned. (Sorry always wanted to say that :L)**

_"I said I'm fine. Really. Come on lets go shopping." I wiped away the traitor tears and put on a bright smile. I looked up at them and pushed Emily into the stores._

**Shopping part two.**

"Are you sure?" Alice asked for the tenth time in the last five minutes. She and Rose are fussing over me because of what they said. To be honest it didn't faze me. They can say what ever they like about me. I will get a lot worse when I get back to school anyway. Edward will be the king for knocking me up and I will be the slag that couldn't keep her legs shut.

We were currently sat in McDonalds. Emily started to cry from her push chair so I pulled the top down and cradled her to my chest. Alice got out her bottle from the bag and passed it to me. I did a few bottles before we came out because I didn't really want to feed her in public. Alice, Rose and Esme all told me that I shouldn't be ashamed and it's natural but I still wouldn't feel comfortable doing it.

"Eww look at that thing _Swan'_s holding." I heard someone sneer from a shop across from us. I looked up and saw Tanya, Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. I could see from the corner of my eye Alice and Rose getting up, but I put my hand out to stop them.

"Mike was right. **It **is baggage." Jessica shouted out so I could hear.

"Looks like her mother poor thing. I do feel sorry for it having that as a mother. I can see how ugly it is from here." Tanya smirked as she walked towards us. Jessica and Lauren were trailing behind like lost puppies.

How could they say those things about my angel? She is so perfect. I was mad! I stood up and passed Alice, Emily. I turned back to Tanya and gave her the deadliest look I could manage. I got right in her face before I started talking.

"It? Thing? Ugly? What are you talking about?!" I almost screamed at her. She took a step back, but I took one forward. "You can say anything you like about me and I will take it, but you talk about my angel with anything other that nice words I may just have to pop your fake boobs!" I screamed in her face. I had tears of anger running down my face. I could only see red.

"Ha! Look at her. She's crying. How pathetic" Jessica sneered from behind Tanya. All three started laughing at me then.

"Shut the hell up Jessica." Rose snapped.

"Or what?" She shot back.

"Both of you stop!" I said in a deadly voice. I was beyond pissed. Jessica looked down but I could still see her glare. "Well?" I asked Tanya.

"Well what?"

"How could you say those things?" I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Because its true. Look at what she has for a mother. I personally feel sorry for the runt. I mean look at you. Everyone knows that Edward will be a great dad, but you, as a mother? Please don't make me laugh. Your a shit friend, a shit girlfriend and a shit mother!" That did. I swung my right arm back and punched her straight in the nose. Her head whipper round and her nose started bleeding. She looked back at me and grabbed my hair, pulling me to the floor. She punched me once in the face before I pinned her to the floor and just kept punching her face. I couldn't stop myself. I saw Jessica making her way over to me but Rose tackled her to the floor before she could get to close.

Then Lauren came out of nowhere and pulled me off Tanya. I swung round and slapped her. Hard. I turned back to Tanya and carried on punching her. Everyone was gathered around us, even security, but they were doing nothing. I couldn't control myself. Tanya was now out cold but I couldn't stop punching her. I hand stung, but still couldn't stop.

"Stop! Girls stop now! Bella! Now!" Esme shouted, coming out from nowhere. She gripped the top of my arm and I just went limp. She pulled me off Tanya and pulled me to stand up.

"I'm so sor.." I was apologising but Esme cut me off.

"Bella." She sighed. "We will talk later." She said sternly. Finishing any conversation about this. I just nodded. I felt a pair of arms pull me into a hug from behind. Panic shot through me, until I heard Rose's voice.

"It's okay Bella. Shh stop crying." She whispered in my ear. I didn't realise I was crying until she said that.

"Come on lets go." Esme said and got Emily's push chair. I nodded and walked with Rose to the car. When we got there, I climbed in the back seat and put my face in my hands. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. We sat in silence for about ten minutes. No body saying anything and not going anywhere.

I was wondering why we wasn't moving. I was about to ask when the car door opened, I looked up and Alice came in. She had a few bags with her. I didn't want to know what was in the bags so I just put my face back in my hands and let the tears come.

Maybe they were right. Edward will be an amazing dad, but what about me? I am a shit mother. I left my baby with someone else so that I could start a fight. I'm a crappy friend. I basically threw Emily at Alice without an explanation. I am a rubbish girlfriend. I hardly have time to be with Edward anymore. I didn't even ask him about our situation. I just went with what I wanted and didn't even ask his opinion.

I curled up into a small ball on the seat and just sobbed. I think all the hormones and sleep-less nights were getting to me now. What have I done? I just beat some girl up because I got mad. How could I have done that? I am so stupid! Now Edward is going to be mad at me and take Emily away because I am such a bad mother.

We eventually pulled up at the Cullen's house and everyone got out the car. Esme got out Emily and took her into the house. Me, Alice and Rose just followed behind. I looked down at my hands and realised that my right was swollen. Damn. I put it in a fist an got a shooting pain go across my knuckles.

When we got into the house I asked Esme if she could watch Emily whilst I took a shower and she said she would. I could hear the boys in Emmett's room but I really didn't feel like talking to them right now. I got into the bedroom and got out my pajama's. It was only about one in the afternoon, but I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was have a shower and a cuddle from my angel.

Once I was showered and dresses I put my hair up in a bun, the best I could with one hand, and went back into the bedroom. I still had tears streaming down my face. I walked over to thee bed and laid down on it, sobbing. The boys stopped talking in Emmett's room next door. I think they know I was crying but I don't care.

It wasn't long before Edward came in and laid behind me. He pulled me into his arms and tried to calm me down but I just couldn't stop. Damn hormones. Edward asked me what happened but I couldn't breath let alone talk. I managed to get out that I would tell him later and he told me that when I was ready he would be there.

We led there for a while, him just holding me whilst I cried and whispering words of comfort in my ear. I leaned into his touch and started to calm down a bit. Edward asked me what was wrong but I didn't want to tell him. I was scared that he would agree with them. I told him that I would tell him later but I know I wouldn't. I told him to go back to the boys, as this was suppose to be a day that we spend with our friends. He left after a lot of insisting.

I sat on the bed and just looked at my right hand. My knuckles were a deep purple colour and has cuts all over them. There was a knock at the door and I looked up in time to see Esme coming in. She had an ice pack in her hand. I gave her a small smile and looked back down at my hand.

"Bella. I know, you know, what you did was wrong. So I am not going to lecture you." She said as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. She took my bad hand and tutted at it, before putting the ice pack on. I hissed at the contact but it soon started to feel nice there.

"I know. I'm sorry." I really was sorry.

"I know what Tanya said." I gave her a questioning look. "Alice and Rose told me." I just nodded. "If she said that about my grandbaby when I was there I would of probably gone mad too. But you can't bite at everything she says. Or anyone for that matter. You are a teen mum, and you are going to get a lot of rubbish thrown at you. The important thing is that you know, I know and even they know that whatever they say is utter crap." I gasped at her. Esme never swears.

She chuckled before continuing. "I know what you are thinking 'Esme never swears', but when it comes to my family, things need to be said." I nodded in understanding. "Anyway I have grounded Alice for fighting, and as Rose's mother is out of town for the holiday and she is staying with us, I have grounded her also."

"So i'm grounded too?" I guessed.

"You guessed right my dear." She let out a small chuckle, before sighing. "I do not like violence, Bella. Just please promise me that you wont do anything like that again. Okay?" I nodded. "Carlisle will be home soon. You should get him to check your hand out, it looks sore."

"It is."

"Okay." She said getting up. "I'm going to start dinner." She started to the door.

"Thanks, Esme." She looked back at me. "For everything I mean."

"You are welcome. And I think there is a little girl downstairs that wants her mum."

"Alice?" I asked. Pretending to be confused. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I was thinking more about Emily, but you never know. Alice may be downstairs crying and screaming for me." She began to laugh and I joined in. Esme left after that. I let out a sigh and made my way downstairs.

**There is a new chapter for you all. I hope you liked it. Personally I didn't think it was one of my best, but, it's up to you if you like it. **

**Thanks again to **babycullen060596** for the suggestions. They are really thanks for the reviews. They always make me smile. :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	13. Explanations EPOV

**Here is the next chapter. :)**

**Explanations. EPOV**

After the girls all left to go shopping, Me Emmett and Jasper all made our way up to Emmett's room. We all wanted to set the games up in the living room but Carlisle said we should just leave them where they are so we are out the way. Of course Emmett wined like a baby that we couldn't use the cinema screen and had to use the thirty-two inch instead.

Over the past month that Emily has been with us has been the best month of my life. I can't believe how lucky I am to have the two most perfect girls in the world and the best, most supportive family anyone can ask for. Bella is amazing with Emily and I am quite jealous of the bond they have. Carlisle said that they would bond more because Bella is breast feeding. Of course Bella being the self-less person she is asked me if I wanted to bottle feed her. Of course I declined, we would bond a different way.

"You there man?" Emmett asked as he punched my shoulder lightly. I shook my head slightly and looked over at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking 'bout my girls." I told him. Him and Jasper just chuckled.

"You got it bad." Jasper mumbled from next to me.

"Oh yeah? And that's coming from Jazzy-wazzy." I mocked.

"How about you both shut up and we all play some serious shooting?" Emmett suggested. Me and Jazz looked at each other, shrugged and pick up the controllers.

About two hours later I was winning, followed closely by Jazz then a sulking Emmett. We started a new level when the front door slammed. We all gave each other quizzical looks, shrugged and carried on playing. After all if it was a burglar or a murderer, Carlisle is downstairs and he would sort them out.

I could hear footsteps on the stairs then my bedroom door slamming. I was going to go and say hello but then the water started running. We carried on with our game and just joking around when someone started sobbing really loud in the room next door. My room. We all stopped talking and just listened for a minute to make sure it wasn't Emily crying. It wasn't. It was Bella. Hearing her crying like that just broke my heart. I told the guys I would be back and left. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. What I saw broke my heart.

Bella was curled up really small on the bed, just screaming in to the pillows. I walked over to her and laid down, pulling her into my body.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head and carried on crying. "Please Bella. Speak to me." I begged her.

"Later." She choked out before the tears got faster. I hated seeing her like this but I can't help her if she doesn't tell me.

After a while the tears slowed down a bit and she was able to regain he breathing. We had just laid on the bed in silence, me just holding whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I tried to ask her what was wrong again but she said she would tell me later. I could tell she wasn't going to tell me later but I didn't want to push her.

We laid there for another five minutes after she stopped crying before she told me to go back to the boys. I told her I would rather be here with her but she wouldn't listen. She insisted and I gave in because I didn't want to start an argument. So after giving her a kiss and telling her how much I loved her I went back in to Emmett's room.

When I got there there were three extra people in the room. Alice, Rosalie and Emily. I smile at them and took Emily from Rose. When I had sat down I noticed Rose's face. She had a fat lip and a bruise on her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" I asked her. Emmett turned to glare at me. What did I do?

"You girlfriend is what happened." He spat at me while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Actually." She cut in. "Jessica is what happened." Okay. Now I was so confused.

"Jessica hit you?" I asked. She nodded. I looked over at Alice and she didn't have a scratch on her.

"What happened?" I asked them. Again Emmett answered for them.

"Bella." He spat her name like it was dirt. What has she done? "Can't leave anything alone and feels the need to go around hitting people. Then Rose gets dragged into it and has her face messed up."

"So you are blaming this on Bella? How did Rose even get involved and who was Bella hitting?" I was getting angry and I think Alice noticed because she come and took Emily. I smiled a thanks at her before turning back to Emmett.

"Yeah I am blaming Bella. She started a fight with Tanya and Rose felt guilty so jumped in. If Bella could fight her own battles my Rosie wouldn't be hurt." He said standing up in front of me. "And now they are grounded. All because of Bella!" He yelled the last bit in my face. I stood up too, not wanted to be belittled by him.

"I am so confused right now." I said letting out a frustrated sigh. "Rose, Alice, please one of you explain. And is this why Bella is sobbing her heart out?" I asked looking at them. They both nodded and looked down.

"Before you say anything I don't blame Bella for anything and neither does Rose." Alice told me. I nodded.

"Basically what happened, Tanya was at the shopping centre and started calling Bella names. Like horrid names. When Bella didn't say anything back Rose was going to do something but Bella stopped her." Alice explained. I nodded for her to continue. "Then Tanya walked up to Bella and grabbed her hair. At this point I was about ready to kill her myself. I was about to go over but Tanya just spat in her face and walked off. Bella still didn't say or do anything. She just stood there and took everything they were saying." Alice said looking down.

They both looked really sad about the fact Bella didn't want them to get involved. What I don't understand is why Bella stood there and just took it all.

"How did the fight happen then?" I asked. This time Rose answered.

"Well, we were in McDonalds and Bella was giving Emily a bottled when Jessica, Tanya and Lauren," She spat their names with so much venom it hurt to hear it. "Decided it was time to come back. They were calling Emily a 'thing', an 'it'. Then Tanya was saying she was ugly and how unlucky she was to have Bella as a mother." I couldn't believe it.

"Then, Bella passed me Emily." Alice told us. "She stood up and screamed at Tanya, saying how could she say that and stuff. She also mentioned something about popping Tanya's fake boobs." Emmett snickered and Rose glared at him. "Anyway, Tanya started saying things like how Bella is a bad friend, a bad girlfriend and a shit mother. Then Bella punched her and had her pinned to the floor in no time. Then Jessica went over to hit Bella, but Rose managed to pin her to the floor and get in a few good punches before she hit Rose. Bella was going mad. She just wouldn't stop punching Tanya. By this point she was out cold but Bella wouldn't let up. Lauren when up to her but Bella just slapped her, really hard, before going back to hitting Tanya."

"Then Esme came over and got Bella off Tanya." Rose interrupted. "Bella just went all limp like she was defeated, when she was the one who won. She tried to say sorry but Esme said they would talk later. All the way home Bella curled up in a small ball and just cried. I thinkshe took everything Tanya said to heart. Like she believed her, you know?" I nodded.

"Where were you and Emily while this was happening?" I asked Alice.

"I was holding Emily while calling Esme to come and help me. I wanted to get a few punches in there to but once Esme arrived she wouldn't take Emily." I just shook my head at that.

"Thanks for telling me. I need to go and talk to Bella. I'm sorry 'bout your face Rose." I told her. She just waved her hand dismissively.

"I wanted to help. I told Emmett that too but did he listen? No." She said. We all laughed.

"I'll see you." I said taking Emily back and walking out the room.

I decided to take her downstairs because I know Bella will come and find me when she is ready. I passed Esme as she was about to go into my room. She had an ice pack, but I guessed that was for Bella's hand if she really did go mad on Tanya's face. I didn't talk to Esme just gave her a small smile and went down.

I had finished changing Emily as the gang all came down. Emmett apologised for jumping the gun before hearing the whole story. Of course I forgave him. How could I not? His dimples just make me laugh anyway. We all sat around having fun and laughing on the living room floor, when Esme came down, soon followed by a much happier Bella.

Her eyes were still red from crying and she was clutching her right, which was wrapped in an ice pack, had to her body. She came over and sat next to me.

"Thanks you for being there with me a while ago and i'm sorry I was in such a state." She told me. I just smiled and gave her a sweet kiss to let her know she is forgiven.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Alice asked her. Bella nodded.

"Thanks you guys for watching Emily whilst I was." She trailed off thinking of a good word. "Preoccupied." She concluded. Emmett let out a booming laugh which woke up Emily.

"Don't worry Bella. You would of done the same if it was us." Rose reassurred her.

"Of course I would." Bella took Emily from me and got a blanket from the sofa we were leaning against before putting it over her shoulder and feeding Emily.

"Sorry about your face Rose. Your lip looks sore. Does it hurt?" She asked her. Rose shook her head.

"No but I bet that does." She said and gestured to Bella's hand. I looked over at what she was talking about and knew exactly what she meant. Bella's whole hand was a deep purple and some cuts were still bleeding. I don't know how she could sit there with her hand like that and not be screaming. It looked like all her knuckles were broken. Badly.

"How hard did you hit her?" Emmett asked. Bella let out a chuckle and observed her hand.

"I don't know. All I saw was red and just couldn't stop hitting her." She told us, hiding her hand in the blanket Emily was under.

"I can't wait to see Tanya's face when we go back to school next week." Jasper chuckled and we all joined in.

Not long after, Carlisle came home and had a look at Bella's hand. She had dislocated two knuckles and but other than that it was just bad bruising. He asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital and Carlisle can put the bones back with gas and air, but, her reply was that it can be worse that having a baby and she did that on her own. When he put them back she didn't even cry out in pain. There was a few silent tears but that was it. She never seese to amaze me.

At about seven Bella and I put Emily to bed and then joined the other, minus Esme and Carlisle, in a circle on the floor in the living room. Since Bella needed to relax we decided to have a kind of sleep over. We watched a film until nine, then Alice smiled a huge smile and said the worst thing ever.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

**Okay there was the next chapter. I hope you like it. I wanted you to know what was going through Edwards mind when he found out about the fight. Next chapter will be in Bella's point of view starting from the end of this chapter. **

**If anyone has any good dare or truths they could be asked that please let me know.**

**Until next time ;)**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	14. Games

**This is just a fun little chapter I thought I would put in because the whole story has been drama and I think the group deserve some fun. Don't you? I hop you enjoy this chapter. I don't think it is that great but its not really a serious chapter anyway. Enjoy ****J****. **

_At about seven Bella and I put Emily to bed and then joined the other, minus Esme and Carlisle, in a circle on the floor in the living room. Since Bella needed to relax we decided to have a kind of sleep over. We watched a film until nine, then Alice smiled a huge smile and said the worst thing ever._

_"Who wants to play truth or dare?"_

**Games.**

I let out a groan at Alice's suggestion. I have just settled Emily and wanted to sit and relax and she has to suggest truth or dare. I look around the circle and everyone is smiling and agreeing, even Edward.

"Bella?" Alice turns to me and asks. I let out another groan but nod anyway. Alice lets out a squeal and I just cant help but laugh at her.

"Me first. Please can I go first Ally?" Emmett begs. It's quite funny to watch him beg if I'm honest. Alice's sighs and looks around the circle.

"Rose do you want to go first?" Alice asks her. She shakes her head no. "Edward?" He also shakes no. "Jazz?" She asks. He looks like he is debating to or not before smirking at Emmett.

"Do you know what? I think I will." Emmett groans and I giggle. He turns to glare at me.

"You think this is funny Bella?" He asks in mock threat.

"Yeah I do. Got a problem?" I shoot back. He puts on a fake scared face and shakes his head really fast. The whole room start laughing and soon he joins in himself.

When everyone calms down Jasper clears his throat to get our attention.

"Truth or dare?" He pauses and looks around the group. "Rose?"

"Truth." She replies.

"Okay." He pauses to think. "Have you ever smoked?" He asks. Rose looks down but answers anyway.

"Yes." She mumbles. We all let out a shock gasp.

"Okay it was ages ago. Now my turn. Truth or dare, Emmett?" He smirks at her.

"Dare baby."

"Okay. I dare you to drink little Em's milk." She smirks. Emmett turns to look at me and I look at Rose.

"Eww, Rose. No." I protest. I love Emmett but I really don't want him to be drinking my breast milk.

She gives me and innocent look.

"I mean from and bottle or a cup, Bella."

"It's still wrong." I say and let out a shudder. Everyone is trying to hold in their laughter, for a reason that is unknown to me. I look over at Emmett and find out what they are laughing about. He is sat there with one of Emily's bottles sucking away.

"Emmett!" I scold and take the bottle away.

"What it was a dare. You know I don't give up on dares. Anyway, it's not that bad." I just shake my head at his comment.

"Okay, Jazzy-boy. Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Have you and Alice, done it?" He asks. Alice looks shocked but smirks anyway.

"No." Jazz states.

Jasper turns to look at me.

"Truth or dare." I gulp and give my answer.

"Dare." His smile gets really big and I regret saying dare now.

"I dare you to give Edward a lap dance." My jaw drops open I turn to Edward. He looks as shocked as me. I get a wicked smile on my face and stand up. Everybody looks at me, probably not expecting me to do it. I walk over to the CD player and put on _Pussycat dolls 'Don't cha'. _

Edward moves over to one of the chairs and looks at me like I'm crazy. I danced to the whole song and when it was finished Edward had a slight problem in his jeans. I giggled at his face as he sat on the floor and put a pillow on his lap, trying to hide his problem. Everyone in the room is gaping at me.

"Damn that was hot." Alice giggled. I just smiled at her.

"Baby, truth or dare?" I ask turning to a still stunned Edward.

"Umm. I, ah, um. Dare." He stutters.

"I dare you to." I pause and look around the room. "Kiss me." I say standing up and walking over to him. He opens his arms and I sit in his lap. He lowers his face and gives me a slow and gentle kiss. A chorus of 'Aww' goes around the room when Edward pulls away and kisses the end of my nose.

We carried on playing truth or dare for about an hour when it started to get boring.

"I'm bored." Rose moaned. We all gave our agreements.

"How about 'never have I ever'?" Edward suggests.

"We haven't got any booze." Jazz groans.

"I will be back." Emmett says and runs out the room. We all look at the door he ran out of.

About five minutes later he returns with six shot glasses and a jug full of stuff I don't even want to think about.

"What the hell is that?" Alice asks.

"This, dear Alice, is my special recipe of everything in your fridge and cupboards. Jazz moaned about having no booze, so instead of taking a shot of vodka you take a shot of this." He told us all. Everyone reluctantly nods and Emmett pours us all a shot.

"I will start." Emmett says. "Never have I ever streaked." We all look around the group and Jasper takes a shot. I give him a weird look, but he just shakes his head.

"Okay." Rose says. "Never have I ever tasted Emily's milk." She smirks at Emmett. He just smile and takes a shot. I groan and take a shot too at the same time as Edward. What ever Emmett put in this it had a minty after taste.

"Jasper." Emmett says. He looks at him. "You have to take a shot too. I put a bottle in the jug." He smirks. Jasper groans and takes another shot.

"My go." Alice informs us. "Never have I ever had sex." Me ,Edward, Emmett and Rose all take a shot. Next is Jaspers turn.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped." Me, Rose and Alice all looked at each other and took a shot. Now is Edward.

"Never have I ever kissed Emmett." Rose takes a shot and gags at the taste. It was my turn to ask a question now but in stead I reach forward and take a shot. Alice does too. Rose looks at us shocked.

"It was when we first met before you and Jasper came to forks. We kinda went out." Alice defend herself. Rose nods and looks at me.

"It was before you came to town and I was with Edward. It just sort of happened." I explained with a shrug. Rose nodded.

"Okay. My go. Never have I ever stolen." Everyone took a shot and I just shook my head. Who actually are my friends?

The game carried on until we ran out of Emmett's drink, so we watched another movie instead. Half way through I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am being woken up by Alice and Rose.

I open my eye's slowly and find it's morning already. I look up and see Edward sleeping peacefully with me laid on his chest. I look back at them and Rose hands me Emily. She was red faced and sucking really hard on her pacifier.

I can't help but giggle at the way her nose is scrunched up.

"Did you change her?" I ask when I notice she didn't go to sleep in that. She's wearing a little pink baby grow and has a white bib.

"No Esme did while we were having breakfast." I nod and get off the floor to sit on the sofa. Alice sits on one side of me and Rose on the other. I start Emily's feed and we just talk about the games last night.

After a while Edward woke up. The sun was shining and Carlisle had the day off work so we packed up the car, got ready and headed off to the park.

**I know this is a short chapter but like I said at the top it was just a short fun chapter for the gang to have a break from all the drama. I don't think this is a great chapter but if you like it I am glad. Next chapter up soon hopefully.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	15. Back to school Part one

**I was wondering if I should carry on with this story because only two people reviewed the last chapter ****L****. If you want me to carry on please, please, please review. They make me smile and write faster. **

**If you have any ideals you want in here put it in the review and if I like them they will go in the story.**

**Back to school. Part one.**

The six week holiday is official finished and we have school today. This also means that Emily is six weeks old. She is growing up so fast. She is still small due to her early arrival, but she is getting bigger.

Esme will be looking after Emily today while we are at school as she works from home. I haven't really taken Emily out of the house since what happened at the shops, other than going out to the park with everyone.

"You ready baby?" Edward whispered in my ears as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned into his chest.

"No." He chuckled at my answer.

"Well tough, we have to leave. Baby don't let them win. I will be with you the whole way. Okay?" I nodded and turned around to kiss his lips softly.

Ever since the fight I haven't really left the house either. I just don't want anything to happen because I know it will. Tanya is basically the queen and I hit her so everyone will want to hit me. Plus the fact I have a child at fifteen, everyone will judge.

Carlisle called the school to make sure I have all my lessons with at least one of the gang. I have most with Edward thought.

"Come on. We will be late." Alice called from outside. I huffed and pulled out of Edwards arms.

"I'm going to say goodbye." He nodded and walked out to the car while I walked into the living room.

Esme looked up as I walked in and smiled at me. She had Emily in her arms and I placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Thanks for watching her Esme .If there are any problems I have my phone on me." I told her for the twelve time today.

"I know Bella." She chuckled. "We will be fine. Have a good day."

"Thanks." I kissed her cheek then kiss Emily once more before going out to the car.

Carlisle drove us today. I sat in the very back with Edward and Alice while Jazz Em and Rose sat just in front. Everyone talked about random things but I didn't feel like talking so I sat quietly looking out the window.

"Baby. It will be okay I promise you. No one will say or do anything." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to look him in the eyes. I saw nothing but love and honesty in them. I reached up and put my lips to his, he kissed me back straight away.

"I love you." He said against his lips.

"As I love you." I replied before pressing my lips to his again. And I do love him. I honestly couldn't see myself with anyone else in my whole life. All I need is Edward. He is my whole world and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're here." Alice squealed. We all got out the car and said goodbye to Carlisle before going to get out timetables. Once we have everything that we needed we walked over to the picnic table we always sit at in the mornings.

Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap. Everyone else sat opposite us. We just started talking about Edward birthday next week when Tanya, Lauren and Jessica came over.

"Swan." Tanya sneered. I didn't look at her. I would give her the gum on my shoe let alone my time. "I'm talking to you." She shrieked.

"Just go away Tanya. Nobody likes you here." Emmett sighed.

"Eddie does." Tanya said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice, but came out like she needs to blow her nose.

"No _Edward_ doesn't." Rose told her, putting emphasis on the Edward part. He hates being called Eddie.

She was about to reply when the bell rang.

"This isn't over Swan. I will get my man back, and I will get you back too." She sneered in my ear before walking away. I looked at the floor. Edward says he doesn't like her but she is so much prettier than I am. What will I do if he does like her? I know she was going to get me back. But how?

"What she say Bells?" Alice asked.

"Nothing Ally. It's nothing." I said picking up my bag and walking towards the school.

I had first lesson with Alice and Emmett, second with Rose and Edward, third with Jasper and Lunch with everyone.

I was walking to lunch past the girls room when someone pulled me in. I was pushed up to the wall. I looked around to see Tanya and all her crew in here, even the boys. Tyler Crowley was holding me up against the wall. Tanya put something cold on my hands, hand cuffs, she also put a blind fold on me. Now I was scared. What was she going to do to me?

I could feel myself being moved and here people talking. Tears were building up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. She doesn't deserve to see my fear and pain. I was thrown to the floor with a thud and started to be kicked everywhere. I felt something hard hit my head before everything went black.

**Sorry it's short but it is more of a preview then a real chapter. As I said at the top nobody is reviewing and I may not carry on.**

**Please can you also check out my new story. It's called **_'Surrogate' _**and I would love it if you could all read and review it. Thanks a lot.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	16. Back to school Part two

**There will be lots of changes of POV in this chapter. I'm sorry if it annoys you but I wanted to build up the suspense. Enjoy. **

_I could feel myself being moved and here people talking. Tears were building up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. She doesn't deserve to see my fear and pain. I was thrown to the floor with a thud and started to be kicked everywhere. I felt something hard hit my head before everything went black._

**Bella POV.**

I was feeling very disorientated. My whole body was hurting and my head was pounding. I could taste blood and smell it all around me, but I couldn't remember how it got there.

I could here people talking around me, but couldn't understand what they were saying. I tried to move but couldn't. Where am I? I could feel that I was sat on a chair. Well more like tied. I opened my eyes but was only met with darkness. A blindfold.

I groaned out in pain and all the talking stopped. Footsteps were coming closer to me and more going further away. A door slammed. A set of footsteps were still getting closer but I didn't know who they belong to. They were defiantly women's steps as they weren't heavy enough to be a man.

They stopped just behind me. A wave of panic took over my body and I started shaking.

**School part two. EPOV**

I had a bad feeling. I didn't like it at all. It feels like something ad is happening and I should be there to stop it. I hope Bella's okay. She and Jasper should be here in a minute and then I will know for sure she is okay.

Lunch had started five minutes ago and this wasn't helping my bad feeling at all. I heard what Tanya whispered to Bella this morning ad I have a feeling she has something to do with this bad feeling. I needed to go and find her. I turned to look at the door but it wasn't opening.

"Ed, you okay?" Alice asked from across the table. I looked back to Alice and shook my head.

"No. I have a bad feeling about something." Everyone turned to look at me concerned.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you know where Jazz and Bella are?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. I got up to leave when Jasper walked in. He came over and kissed Alice before sitting down next to her.

"Hey Jasper, where's Bella?" I asked. He looked shocked she wasn't with him and looked around.

"She was just with me." I looked over to the doors but no-one walked in.

When the end of lunch came round there was still no sigh of Bella. I was walking through the hallways to next lesson. As I was walking past the girl's room, Tyler Crowley's head popped out. His eyes landed and me and he pulled back in a bit to quick.

I shrugged it off. He probably just had some fun with Jessica in there. I shuddered at the thought of it. I carried on to my lesson hoping to see her in the hallways. Not once did I see her.

There has to be a reason for her to not be here. Maybe she went home to see Emily. She didn't even want to leave her this morning, but she needs an education.

I just hope that she is at home and that no-one has caused her any trouble. I heard what Tanya said to her this morning. Why can't she just take the fact I don't want her and never will?

What did she mean when she will get her back? Is it because Bella hit her the other week? If so then she is just pathetic. Admit defeat Tanya. I don't want you.

**BPOV**

A door opening and slamming closed echoed throughout the big room. Heavy footsteps made there way towards me. These were male foot steps. I started to struggle against my restraints.

"Please let me go. I just want my baby. Please" I sobbed. I was starting to feel really tired. There was laughing behind me and I fell back into unconsciousness.

**EPOV**

At the end of school Bella still hadn't turned up. I was getting worried. I text Esme and she said she hadn't seen her. Where could she be? I told the gang that she had disappeared and they said we should search the school.

We checked everywhere. Rose said there was blood on the floor in one of the bathrooms and my stomach dropped. What if that's Bella's blood?

School had finished two hours ago and she still hadn't turned up. I have tried calling her at least ten times and she won't answer. Tanya has also turned her phone of as well as going missing the same time as her.

Esme and Carlisle as well as Charlie have come down to the school to help look. If she doesn't1 turn up soon we are going to look around the town. We have searched the whole school and still nothing.

"Ed, has anyone checked the gym hall?" Emmett asked. Everybody said they hadn't. That was all I needed. I sprinted all the way to the gym and what I saw broke my heart.

Bella was tied to a chair in the middle of the room covered in blood, wearing a blindfold. She wasn't moving. From where I was stood I could see writing all around her on the floor. _'Bitch,' 'Whore,' 'Slag,' _and many other bad names were written in spray paint.

I let out a strangled sob at the sight of my Bella. I ran over to her and took the blindfold off. She was unconscious. I pulled out my phone and rang Carlisle. He answered after the second ring.

"Edward? Where are you?"

"The gym hall. You need to get here now." I cried into the phone, tears streaming down my face. I hung up the phone and tried to undo the restraints.

Suddenly a door slammed and a lock was turned from the other side of the hall. I looked up. Jacob, Bella's ex, was stood there looking at us.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled at him. He laughed darkly and started to walk over to me.

"I didn't do anything Cullen. I wouldn't hurt her. I love her." He was now stood in front of me. I laughed with out any humour.

When Bella dumped Jacob she got with me the day after. He has never forgiven me for 'stealing' her from him. He thinks he was in love with Bella but he was also seeing Leah Clearwater at the same time. The guy is a player but insists he loved Bella. Yeah right.

"Then why is she tied to a chair, bleeding everywhere?" I shot back. I could hear people at the door trying to get in now, but as Jacob had locked it they can't.

"Tanya." Was all he said. But then added. "My girlfriend." With a smirk. I pulled my fist back and snapped it forward, straight into his nose.

In the shock of being punched he dropped the keys to the door. I picked them up and sprinted over to the door, quickly unlocking it before Jacob came over. Once he got over the shock Carlisle was already over to Bella.

Emmett and Jasper came in and pinned Jacob to the floor. I wasn't needed so I ran to my Bella. Carlisle was trying to wake her up with no luck. Rose and Alice joined us shortly after and Alice let out a sob at the sight. I must admit she was pretty messed up.

When she was untied Carlisle put her in the car and sped of home.

**BPOV**

I was comfortable. I could feel the familiar arms wrapped around me, pulling me into them. I wanted to wrap my arms around him. Around my Edward. I could faintly hear a baby crying in the background. My baby. Emily.

"Emily?" I asked. My voice croaky. I slowly opened my eyes to find everyone in the living room watching me.

"Bells? You awake?" Charlie asked me. I nodded and looked up to Edward.

"Hey you." Edward whispered so it didn't hurt my bad head.

"Hey yourself. Where's Emily?" As soon as I had finished Esme walked in holding her.

"Oh Bella. You had us all worried." She said in her motherly tone.

"I'm sorry. Can I hold her?" I asked looking at Carlisle. He nodded and Esme passed her to me. I winced as I took her in my arms because she landed right on a bruise.

She was fussing and Esme told me she was hungry so I started a feed. Charlie went back to the station. Emmett asked what happened so I told him all I could remember. Lets just say nobody is happy at the moment.

My whole body started to ache and I couldn't hold Emily anymore.

"Edward take her." He took her looking very concerned.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over.

"It hurts." I told him tears running down my face.

Alice went and got Carlisle and he came in not long after. The tears were streaming faster no and I couldn't breathe, it hurt to much. Sobs wracked my body and I cried out in pain.

Esme took Alice, Emily and Rose out of the room because they couldn't watch me in pain. If they think is it bad they should have seen me in labour. Although the pain is about the same at the moment.

Edward was getting distressed because he couldn't even hold me. Any pressure on my body made me feel like I was on fire. I just want it put out. Carlisle helped me slowly make my way up to his study. Edward, Em and Jazz came up as well.

Carlisle had to cut my clothes off to assess the damage. The guys all hissed when they saw me but I couldn't see anything. The pain was getting to much. Blackness was filling my vision.

Carlisle injected something in my arm and the pain started to dull. I sucked in a deep breath and the sobs stopped. Once I was breathing easily again I looked down at my body. My whole stomach was black and a very deep purple. There was a deep gash down my right side that was still bleeding.

After Carlisle stitched me up, Edward took me to bed and I feel asleep straight away.

**Personally I think this is crap. I could do so much better but I have had a really bad day so I wrote a bad chapter. Sorry. **

**To make up for it I will try and update before Saturday at the latest. **

**Can we pleas try and get 100 reviews?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	17. Bonding

**I'm sorry I haven't updated quicker but I had seven essays I had to right in three days and it has been hectic. I have said before that my schooling comes before my stories no matter how much I love them. So I am sorry. **

**In the this story I feel that Bella hasn't had much bonding time with Emily so this is what this chapter is going to be mainly about. I hope you all enjoy it and please, please, please review.**

_After Carlisle stitched me up, Edward took me to bed and I feel asleep straight away._

**Bonding.**

When I woke the next day the pain wasn't as bad I was expecting it to be. My body did ache though. I looked around expecting to see Edward but then remembered he will be at school because it's ten-oh-clock.

Emily was still sleeping in her crib in the corner of the room. There was some pain killers as well as a glass of water on the bedside table so I took them and then got up to shower.

Emily was awake when I got out the shower so I got her out the crib with great difficulty. I had a huge black bruise all over my stomach and when Emily pressed on it I hissed out in pain.

I sat on the bed with my legs open and put her in the middle. She started to gurgle for a while before quietening down and just looking at me. She's probably confused because my face is a nice blue colour.

Her beautiful sparkling green emeralds looking at my bruises in amassment. She let out a yawn and her tiny nose scrunched up making me want to kiss it. Her mouth opened so wide and the little noise was music to my ears.

As she shut her little mouth her nose unwrinkled and her eyes opened again. I read somewhere that babies like it when you sing to them. I started to sing _'Hush little baby_' but replaced daddy with mummy **(A.N Mommy to the Americans).**

She cooed and waved her arm around above her. I think she liked it so I carried on singing to her. After a while her eyes started to droop and I smiled as her little snores filled the room.

I stopped my singing and got off the bed, stretching my sore muscles, wincing as I did so, and turned to the door. I shrieked in surprise when I saw Esme there.

"That was beautiful darling." She said with a kind smile. I blushed and mumbled a thanks. Everyone always told me I had a nice singing voice but I never considered it good. I knew it wasn't bad but just not good.

"I made you some breakfast." I thanked her before she left to do her designs. That's what I love about Esme, she is so kind hearted and has an amazing talent. She designed this house and it truly is beautiful.

I carefully Emily up an carried her downstairs. She didn't stir while I carried her nor when I placed her in the Moses basket in the living room. I quickly ate my breakfast and decided I was spending the day in bed today.

Once me and Emily were back in our bedroom I sat on the bed the same way as before and placed her between my legs. This time she did stir. I got up again and changed her diaper and baby grow.

When she was clean and fresh I went back to the bed and got her ready for her breakfast. I sat at the head of the bed and positioned her so she wasn't on any of my bruises. However there was bruises on my actual breasts. Tanya obviously wanted me to be in a lot of pain.

She took it eagerly and look at me while she was eating. Her little hand took my little finger and held onto it, tightly. It was now about eleven and everyone won't be back until half three at the earliest.

She didn't take her eyes of me the whole time, and I loved every minute of it. She looked at me with so much love and adoration, and I'm sure the look I gave her said the same things.

I truly love her so much it hurts. The mere thought of someone taking her away from me was worse then the bruises covering my body. I would take this a thousand and more times then have my angel taken away.

She finished her breakfast and I winded her before placing a kiss on her nose ad putting her back between my legs like earlier. I think she liked it there because she waved her little arms and legs about.

It doesn't seem like six short weeks ago nobody knew she even existed. Six short weeks ago I was at school with out anyone to talk to or anyone to care for, and I hated it.

My phone vibrated from the table next to me and I picked it up. I had a text from Edward.

'_Good morning baby. I hope you are both okay and I will see you both later. I love my girls so much. E x x x x' _

I smile to myself after reading it and typed a reply.

'_Hey baby. We are both fine and I hope you are too. See ya later. We love you too. B and lil Em x x x x '._

Once that was sent I turned my attention back to Emily. She was still making cute noises and waving her arms. I smiled at her and she did something I didn't know babies this age could do. She smiled.

She gave me a really gummy, but beautiful smile It was like a smaller version of Edwards crooked one. One side went higher than the other and she looked so much like him whilst doing it. My heart filled with pride and love as she did it again. A single happy tear ran down my cheek and I picked her up. I cradled her to my body, not caring about the bruising.

I got off the bed and walked out the door and down to Esme's drawing room.

"Esme." I called as I walked down the hallway to her room.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She called running out the room flustered.

"She smiled!" I squealed feeling very Alice like. "I smiled at her and she smiled back."

Esme smiled at me before looking down at Emily. She was watching me with confusion and amazement.

"That really is fantastic Bells." She said looking up at me.

"I'll see if she will do it again." I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. Me and Esme both squealed and look at each other.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I know." I can't even describe how I feel.

Esme smiled down at her and she smiled back. I was so proud that my angel was smiling. After a few more smiles and more squeals Esme got back to work and I went back upstairs.

The next hour was filled with my squeals and her smiles. Every time she gave me a gummy smile the whole room lit up. It was like a light being turned on. I even took a picture on my phone, planning to print a copy off for Charlie and Sue.

Sue Clearwater is Charlie's new girlfriend. She is such a lovely lady. She was married to one of Charlie's best friend Harry, but he passed away last year due to a heart attack. Dad would always go round to her and be a shoulder for her to cry on and just recently they decided to make something more out of it.

They came around last week to see how we were all doing and they both seemed so happy. I'm just happy that Charlie has finally got over mum. When she died he took it the hardest and he got depressed. It was scary to see dad take it so hard for so long. I was sad too but seeing how hurt Charlie was, was just horrid.

Looking at my baby, I wondered if this was how mum felt when I was Emily's age. Did her heart swell with pride when I smiled my first smile? Did her heart hurt when I cried, like mine does with Emily? Did she feel she may die if I was taken away from her?

When mum died, I didn't know what to do. Charlie worked long hours at the station and when he was home, which was only to sleep, I could here him crying. It still hurts to think about the way he was.

It has been about six years since her death. She had breast cancer and it was caught to late. She was terminal and I had to watch her die. Everyday she got weaker and weaker and the light in her eyes dimmed. The day she died was September thirteenth. My tenth birthday.

I was the only one home when she died because Charlie was working. I was so scared and didn't have a clue what to do. Her last word were that she loved me and she wanted me to be happy.

If she was still alive, would she be proud of me? What would she have said if she was still here? I know she is watching over us now, but is she disappointed?

I was pulled from my musing when Emily cooed and I smiled down at her.

"I love you so much Emily-Rose Renesmee Alice Cullen." I gave her a kiss and she opened her little mouth to kiss me back. It was so cute.

I ran my hand over her soft bronze hair a sigh in contentment. How did I get so lucky? Maybe someone up there, hopefully mum, really did like me.

A door slammed shut downstairs and I looked over to the clock. It was three thirty already. I could hear walking on the stairs and then a knock at the door. It open and Edwards head poked in.

"Hey you." He greeted, walking in.

"Hey yourself." He smiled and placed a small lingering kiss on my lips. I tried to deepen it and he smirked before pulling away and sitting next to me. I pouted at him and he laughed whilst running his finger down Emily's nose. He does that a lot and I think it's like a bonding thing for him. Just like mine is with her feeding. When he does that she knows he's here.

"Good day?" I asked after a while of us watching our daughter.

"Yeah. And you?" He asked. He voice and face indicated that there was something he wasn't telling me.

"The best ever and I will tell you why after you tell me what happened today at school." He raised his eye brows at me and gave me an innocent expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There is something you aren't telling me and if you don't I will asked everyone else and you wont find out the amazing thing our daughter did today."

He sighed and looked down.

"Alice and Rose, kinda did something today." My eye brows shot up.

"What?"

"They, well they, um." He was stalling.

"just spit it out." I demanded.

"Okay. Well they beat Tanya up." My jaw just about hit the floor.

"What they do that for?"

"For this." He said, gesturing to my bruised face and body.

"I shall deal with them later. Guess what." I said bouncing slightly. Emily cooed and I smiled down at her.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"She smiled!" I told him, pride leaking into my tone. He looked down at her shocked.

"She did?" I nodded. "Can you make her do it?" I nodded and smiled down at her. She watched me for a minute before smiling back. "Wow." He breathed just like Esme had done. I notice a tear falling down his cheek just like mine had earlier. I wiped it away and he looked at me. He bent over and placed a sweet kiss on my lips before kissing Emily's soft bronze tuft of hair.

Edward took her in his arms and we spent the next twenty minutes making her smile before she dozed of and her snores began. Edward put her in her crib and turned the monitor on before we went down stairs.

When we got into the living room, Alice and Rose were sat on the love seat with their backs to me. I walked up behind them and smacked the backs of their heads.

"OW!" they cried out in unison before turning to scowl at me. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"What was that for?!" Rose shrieked. I smacked her head again.

"Don't you shout at me." I pointed to Emmett who was still laughing. "And don't you laugh at me either." He Habruptly stopped.

"Yes mum, I mean ma'am." e saluted. I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to Alice and Rose.

"Why did you do that to Tanya?" I asked in a deadly calm tone. They both gulped.

"She deserved it." Alice said, speaking for the fist time.

"I know she did. But violence is not the option." I replied.

"Have you seen what she did to you Bella?" Rose asked me like I was stupid.

"Yes, of course I have. And don't talk to me like that. Anyway, guess what happened today." They all told me to go on. "Emily smiled!" I shrieked.

They all smiled and said that it was great news. I showed them the picture on my phone and Emmett said it was the best thing in the world. I couldn't agree more.

**Here is the new chapter. I liked this chapter quiet a lot to be honest. I would like to thank **_babycullen060596_** her suggestion and to thanks everyone for sticking by me on this story and reviewing it. It really does mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks again. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	18. Emily comes to school

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and reading this story. I really do love the reviews I get. **

**Back to school. Again. **

Friday. A week since Emily first smiled, and she really doesn't do it that often. I also joined everyone else back at school the next day. I wasn't to worried about going back because Tanya has already been dealt with by the teachers as well as her parents, and not to mention my friends. Tanya didn't tell anyone who messed her face up and for that I was glad.

My stitches had been removed a few days ago and the bruising was fading very slowly. Alice and Rose have been attacking me with cover up every morning so no-one would see the bruises that dominated my face.

Esme would usually watch Emily, but I was taking her to school today because everyone wanted to meet my seven week old daughter, and also there is a baby project in PSHE **(A.N Basically a health class that talks about everything to do with growing up)** and the teachers wanted me and Edward to talk about how we are coping with a baby at such a young age. Plus how could I say no to showing of my pride and joy? Esme is coming in with us and taking Emily home after the first hour.

I got Emily dressed in a white vest with pink dungarees and little pink booties. She looked so cute. I topped it off with her pink pacifier and a white blanket. Carefully and supporting her head I lifted her off the changing table and put her into the travel seat. After she was strapped in and securely wrapped in her blanket I carried her downstairs and out into the car.

After she was safely in the car I got in the back and sat next to her waiting for everyone else. They slowly filed out the house and soon we were off.

"Mily's coming to school. Yay." Emmett cheered from the back of the car. Who the hell is Mily?

"Who is Mily?" I asked. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Mily is short for Emily. She can't Em 'cause I am and she can't steal my name." He said, pulling out all the words like I was stupid.

"Her name is Emily, Emmett." I scowled at him. Everyone laughed at me and I scowled at them too.

When we pulled up to the school everyone turned and looked at our car. Everyone knows that Emily is coming today and they all want to meet her as she hasn't been out much, so people haven't met her yet. Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz all got out the car while I loosen Emily's seat from the car. Edward lifted her ut of the car whilst I got out.

Nobody stopped watching us as Edward carried Emily into the school and we all followed behind him. Once we arrived in out class room Ms Mason, out PSHE teacher clapped her hands and walked over to us.

"Let me see." She walked over and I lifted the cover of the seat, letting her see her.

Ms Mason is probably one of my favourite teachers at this school. She is only about twenty five and has short brown hair that she always wears up. She also wears very formal outfits, like pencil skirts and shirts but she makes it look good. She is very pretty as well with her big blue eyes and full red lips that are always smiling. She is just an all round nice woman.

"Wow. Isn't she stunning." She cooed over my shoulder as I got Emily out of her car seat.

"Thanks." I said and blushed. "Would you like to hold her?" I asked. She nodded and I placed Emily in her arms.

Emmett and Jasper snickered as Ms Mason cooed and baby talked to Emily. Rose and Alice glared at them before smiling at me, of course I smiled back.

"Here take her back, the bell is about to go and I must let everyone in." I nodded but let Edward take her instead.

We took our seats at the back just as the bell rang and everyone filed in. All eyes were on my baby as the came in. Edward being the cool cucumber he is just smiled at everyone and let them stare at him, while my face was so hot it may explode any second.

Ms Mason started the lesson, asking how everyone was, the usual, before she told us what we would be doing.

"Okay class, today, I know most of you are wondering why Bella and Edward have a baby with them and, if they don't mind of course." She said smiling at Edward and myself. "You can all ask Edward and Bella some questions." Edward nodded and I just shrugged and looked down, not wanting the attention.

We were told to make our way to the front where the were two chairs for us to sit on. Edward handed me Emily because he could see I didn't want to speak and I wouldn't have to if I have Emily.

When Ms Mason said they could start their questions, all hands went in the air. Ms Mason picked Angela to ask the first question.

"How old is Emily?" I smiled at her nice question. I could see everyone wanting to ask a crude question like 'did it hurt?' or in mikes case 'how am I still hot?' as he has asked many people. Edward answered this one.

"She will be seven weeks tomorrow." Angela nodded and looked down.

I like Angela. She is so sweet and caring and has always been a good friend to anyone. I don't there is anyone that doesn't like her. Her and her boyfriend Ben have been together for about a year and they blush when the other is with them. It's just so cute.

Emily made a little noise and I looked down at her big green orbs. She was looking at me, her eyes wide and her mouth closed tight. I giggled at her confused expression and kissed her little nose. She smiled at me and I smiled back, loving the way she lights up the room. I looked away from her beautiful face and seen everyone looking at me. Edward with adoration, Ms Mason with pride and most of the class with disgust minus the few that were looking at Emily with small smiles on their faces.

It was a known fact that I was frowned upon in this small green town. Hardly anything bad happened here, so a teenage girl getting pregnant out of wed lock was a very bad thing. That was one of the reasons I kept quiet about Emily in the first place. I wouldn't let them know they had this effect on me so I just smiled real big at them and they looked away, back to the God sitting next to me.

Tanya put her hand up to ask a question and of course Ms M said she could ask it.

"Is_ it _even Edward's?" she asked me. My jaw feel open. Ms Mason was about to say something but I stopped her.

"Of course _she _is Edward's baby. She looks just like him." I said looking at Edward. He smiled and leaned over, placing a small, sweet kiss on my lips.

"No, she is all you babe. Truly beautiful." He whispered. I looked down and blush which made him laugh a little.

The questions carried on for about another half an hour and for the last twenty minutes Ms Mason let us do what we wanted. I sat in the corner with Emily on my lap, Edward next to me, Rose and Alice in front and Emmett and Jasper either side of them.

It is Emmett's birthday tomorrow and we were all discussing what we were doing. As Emmett is the oldest he will be sixteen followed closely by Edward and Alice next Friday. Rose and Jaspers are in a months time and me, being the baby of the group, was in just over three months.

So far we are all having a sleep over at the Cullens. We normally do that anyway seeing as Rose, Jasper and Emmett have their own rooms at the Cullens and they stay often because their parents work away, but that is what Emmett wants to do. I said he should have a party but he doesn't want one because I wouldn't be able to go. He also wanted to include Emily and she is a bit to young to be around all the loud music and people, so he settled for the sleep over. I still feel really bad about it though.

"Bella?" Ms Mason asked. I looked up and she smiled at me sitting down in the free seat in out small group.

"I just wanted to thanks you for bringing Emily in." She smiled at me.

"No problem." I smiled back.

"I would also like to apologise for Tanya's comment earlier. It was out of line." her smile disappeared and she got a small frown on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I don't." I told her honestly. She nodded.

"She really is beautiful, you two." She said looking at Edward and I.

"She's all her mum." Edward informed her. I blushed again but carried on looking at my angel.

"That she is. Although she does have your eyes and hair, Ed." She snickered at the use of the nick name. He didn't say anything but nod and look at Emily as she cooed in my arms.

Ms M took Emily and stayed talking with us for about five minutes before Emily started to get restless. She started to cry her hungry cry and I blushed as she handed Emily back to me, asking if she had done something wrong.

"No she's just hungry." Alice answered for me with a shrug. Everyone who came to the Cullens was now used to Emily's cries and knew what they meant. She had lots of different cries for some reason and you probably couldn't tell them apart if you didn't live with her.

"Do have a bottle?" Ms Mason asked me. I shook my head embarrassed as everyone glared at me, probably thinking I was hurting her.

"She drinks boob juice." Emmett boomed. Ms M was shocked at Emmett word choice.

"Emmett!" I squeaked out. I just wanted a big black hole to come a swallow me.

"Your breast feeding?" Ms asked me. I nodded.

Emily started to scream. She was really hungry as she refused to eat this morning. I didn't really want to go out the room because she would disturb every other lesson, but I couldn't feed her hear with everyone in the room.

"Shh, baby." I cooed. Nope. She just cried louder. "Well you should have ate your breakfast." I scolded her.

"If you need to Bella, you can feed her, just cover with a blanket." Ms Mason said, obviously not happy that Emily was crying. I felt so bad because she really was getting loud. I said a quick thanks , getting out a blanket to cover her with.

Once everything was covered and she was feeding she stopped crying much to my relief.

"I am so sorry Ms Mason." I said, my face hot.

"Don't worry. Babies cry. It's what they do." She said with a shrug. I giggle a little and looked around. Everyone and I mean everyone was looking at me. I suddenly got very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry love." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked at him. He flashed me a dazzling smile and placed his lips to mine. Our kiss was slow and sweet but I could feel all the love he had for me in it.

Once Emily was full, she feel asleep and for that I was thankful. I put her in the car seat for when Esme arrived and so she wasn't being moved around a lot.

Esme arrived as the bell went and took Emily home for me. I really do appreciate everything she does for me and my baby. The rest of the day past quickly too and before I realise we were all in Carlisle car talking about tonight.

All us teens are going to the movie in Port A. to watch a film caller _Remember me. _It is sort of like a triple date. I can't wait. Robert Pattinson is playing the lead and he is so cute. Not that I will be watching the film much anyway. Not with Edward sat next to me.

When we arrived home Alice and Rose dragged me off upstairs to get ready for our date night.

**So here is the new chapter. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, so it is really bad but the upcoming chapters will be better as i know what i am doing. Please review. Just for me?**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	19. Date night

**Here is the new chapter. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

_When we arrived home Alice and Rose dragged me off upstairs to get ready for our date night._

**The date.**

Two whole hours. Two whole hours to get me ready. Rose and Alice got them selves ready in about ten minutes. But or me, to hours. But I must say we all look amazing. I can't actually believe its me looking back in the mirror.

The girl in the mirror doesn't look like she had little sleep last night. The bags from under her eyes have disappeared, her skin is simple glowing. She had on light blue smoky eyes with dark eye liner and mascara. Her plump lips are coated in pink lip gloss and she has a slight blush to her cheeks. Her body looks amazing in the royal blue spaghetti strap dress that goes to just above her knees, with royal blue flats to top it off. She looks stunning. I look stunning.

I haven't felt this sexy or pretty since I found out about Emily. I turned and stared at the miracle workers standing in front of me, smirking.

"Thank you so much." I cried and hugged them both.

"You are very welcome. Now come on, lets go to our other halves." Rose replied. I nodded and followed them out Alice's room.

Rose went downstairs first, followed by Alice. I let out a shaky breath and started my way. As I descended Emmett wolf whistled at me, making my face go bright red. They all laughed at me and I looked down.

"Hey sexy mamma." Emmett yelled. I looked up at him, my face getting even hotter.

"Emmett!" I scolded.

"What you are." He said like it was obvious. Edward chuckled and came over, wrapping his arms around my waist and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"He is right. You look so sexy in that dress." He whispered in my ear, peppering kisses all along my neck. I let out a small moan and he chuckled before kissing it again and pulling away. I pouted and he laughed before kissing me again.

I looked around and noticed we were the only ones here. Edward took my hand and led me into the living room. Everyone, including Esme, Carlisle and Emily, were in there. I made my way over to Esme and took Emily into my arms.

"You look beautiful Bella." Esme beamed at me. I smiled back and said a quiet 'Thanks'.

I looked down at my baby and her big green orbs sparkled when she saw me looking, a big smile graced her lips. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist from behind and he rested his head on my shoulder looking at our daughter.

"Hey angle cakes." He said running his finger down her nose. She scrunched it up then relaxed it making a little cooing noise.

There was a chorus of 'aww's around the room and a camera flashed. I looked up and Alice came out from behind the camera and smiled sheepishly. I smiled to let her know it was okay. When I looked back down at Emily she was sleeping. A content sigh left my lips. Edward kissed my cheek then let go of me. I gave Emily back to Esme before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"If there is any problems, please call me and I will be straight home. There is some bottles in the kitchen, there's enough to last her till next week so she should be okay. Are you sure it's okay for you to watch her. I can stay home I don't mind and everyone else will understand and…" Esme cut of my rant.

"Bella. Please go and have some fun. We are going to bed soon so we will see you tomorrow." I nodded and kissed her cheek again.

"Thanks Esme."

"Go have fun." She insisted before Alice dragged me out.

We all got into Carlisle car and he started it, speeding out the long driveway. Alice and Rose were chatting away, as were Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I just sat quietly thinking about my baby.

I know I leave her everyday for school, but that is necessary. This isn't. What if she doesn't settle after Esme gives her, her bath? What if there isn't enough milk for her? What if she misses me?

"She will be fine." Carlisle reassured me, obviously seeing my worry. It's not that I don't trust Esme. I would trust her with my own life, which basically is Emily, it's just I feel bad for leaving her with Emily.

"I know." I nodded and looked out the window.

I was sat in the front next to Carlisle. The boys were sat in the middle with Alice and Rose at the back. We soon pulled up outside the movie theatre and filled out the car. I asked Carlisle to ring me if anything happens again and he chuckled at my worry. After he assured me everything would be fine and he would call if anything were to happen we all entered the theatre.

We went to get our tickets _Remember me_ was sold out much to my dismay. Because of this we had to watch a new film vampire film called _New Moon. _After we had our tickets we went to the sweetie stand. Edward brought me some popcorn and we went into get our seats.

-x-

After the film was finished we all left the theatre and went to a near by park. Carlisle gave us some money for a cab so we could go home when we wanted.

"That film was awesome!" Emmett yelled as we walked down to street.

"To right. I can't wait till the next one comes out." Jasper added.

"See I thought _Twilight _was better." I told them.

"Only because this one made you cry when that vampire guy left." Edward teased putting his arm over my shoulders. They all laughed at his comment and I pouted, not liking the fact they were ganging up on me.

"I agree with Bella." Alice defended me.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she smiled back, taking my hand. Edward dropped his arm and Rose took my other hand.

Us girls walked in front with the boys trailing behind. We talked about random things and the guys all started laughing really hard from behind us. We all turned to look at them and they stopped laughing. I shrugged it off and pulled the girls into the park.

We all managed to fit inside the play house that was on top of a climbing frame. Rose put her bag on the table in the middle and opened it. She ulled out two tops and smirked at us all. We all gave her quizzical looks as she unwrapped the tops and put two full bottles of Vodka on the table.

"Alright Rosie." Emmett boomed as he reached for a bottle. She slapped his hand away before he grabbed it. When she looked over at me offering me a bottle I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You want me to drink that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep." She made a popping sound on the 'p'.

"I can't. Breast feeding." I said with a shrug.

"Live a little Bells. Anyway you said so yourself, there is enough in bottles to last her a week. Now drink up." I sheepishly took the bottle with a sigh and open the lid.

I took a big gulp and felt the liquid burning it's way down my throat. After a moment the burning died down so I took another gulp before passing it to Edward.

After a while the alcohol started to take effect.

"So anyway. I was like you shut up, then he was like no you shut up, so I punched him." Emmett declared. I burst out laughing and everyone joined in. I was having so much fun.

"What I don't get is how paper can beat rock." Jasper stated. I looked over at him.

"I know right." Alice said in her best Tanya impersonation. We all started laughing again. When Jasper calmed down he carried on with his point.

"I can understand how rock beats scissors and how scissors can beat paper, but how can paper beat rock? Surely it would rip the paper. If someone has paper and I have rock and they say 'I win', I will say they haven't and if they ask how they haven't I will punch them with my ready made fist and say 'oh sorry I thought your paper would protect you.'" He finished with a shrug. We all started laughing again.

"I'm never playing rock, paper, scissors with you dude." Edward said taking another pull from the bottle. I nodded in agreement. Defiantly wouldn't be playing with Jasper anytime soon.

My phone started vibrating and I pulled it out of my bag. 'Esme' flashed on the screen and I flipped it open.

"Hey Esme. How are you?" I slurred.

"Are you drunk? Anyway that doesn't matter. You need to get to the hospital right now." She said before the line went dead.

**Cliffy :O. Sorry about the short chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop. I know this one is really bad but it is important to the story. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. **

**Thanks a lot to all my readers.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	20. Hospital

**So here is the next chapter. Why did Bella have to get to the hospital? Find out and Enjoy. Please review. Thanks. **

_My phone started vibrating and I pulled it out of my bag. 'Esme' flashed on the screen and I flipped it open._

_"Hey Esme. How are you?" I slurred._

_"Are you drunk? Anyway that doesn't matter. You need to get to the hospital right now." She said before the line went dead._

**The hospital. **

I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear. I looked at the screen and my phone told me it had just died. My heart sped up and a single tear ran down my cheek. Why do I need to go to the hospital? Emily?

Just thinking that made my heart break. I quickly stood up from my place on the floor and started to climb down from the play house. I could hear everyone asking me what happened but I didn't have time to answer. I had to get to the hospital.

I ran out the park and down the road. Not stopping to breathe or to wipe the tears off my cheek. I could hear everyone calling my name still but I couldn't stop. I needed to know my baby girl was okay.

The wind was making my hair whip against my face and my clothed stick to my body. The alcohol had completely left my body now and I was a sober as a nun. The light drizzle was getting heavier and my clothes were slowly getting wet, but I didn't care.

The concrete was quickly disappearing under my feet as I neared my destination. I could feel the sobs making their way to my throat and my legs were starting to wobble. I needed my baby.

Suddenly two pairs of hands wrapped around my arms and I screamed.

"Shh, baby, it's me." Edward whispered in my ear. "What happened? Who was that on the phone?" His voice was frantic as he tried to get me to answer. I couldn't. My sobs were getting to much and I collapsed to the floor.

I couldn't breath. I needed to get to the hospital.

"Emily." I choked out. I looked up at Edward silently telling him where I needed to be. He understood and help Emmett pick me up.

We all ran together to the hospital and got there in no time. Esme was stood outside with tears in her eyes. Once she saw the state I was in she ran towards me and gathered me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She sobbed. I wailed out knowing something bad has happened. I couldn't breath and the fact i had been running didn't help.

"What happened? Is it Emily?" Edward asked. He was crying and his voice was thick.

"Emily is fine." Esme said trying to calm herself. I took a deep breath in. knowing my baby was okay, made me feel better. But then who has been hurt? Please say it isn't

"Oh no." I cried. Fresh tears making trails along my fluster cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Esme cried. I shook my head and sank to the floor for the second time tonight. I needed to see him.

"Charlie?" I sobbed looking at Esme for conformation. She nodded sadly and I let out a loud wail. She kneeled in front of my an gathered me in her arms.

"Can I see him? Is he okay? What happened?" I said, my voice shaking. By now Esme had controlled herself and was just trying to sooth me now.

"He was shot in Port Angeles. They caught the guy, he has been arrested." She said. I needed to know he's okay. I looked her in the eye.

"Is he okay?"

"Carlisle is in there now." I shook my head.

"No. he can't be die. I need him. This is some sick joke. Isn't it?" She shook her head again. I quickly got to my feet and ran into the hospital.

I ran threw the corridors after the receptionist told me where he was. My chest was tight and my breath was coming in short gasps. The doctors and nurses walking around were telling me not to run, but I couldn't hear them. My eyes were full of tears and I couldn't see anything, but I didn't stop running. Not Charlie.

When I got to the room he was in I burst through the door. He was lead on a single bed in the middle of the room. Doctors were busying around him, trying to stop the bleeding from his chest. His eyes were open and his whole body was shaking.

Sweat covered his body as he looked towards the door I had noisily thrown open. I ran to his side and took his blood covered hand in both of mine.

"Bella?" He asked. His voice was weak and his eyes weren't as bright as they should be.

"Yeah dad?" I asked. My voice was thick and tears streamed down my face in gallons.

"I love you." He said. I shook my head.

"I love you too daddy. But you can't die dad. I need you." I sobbed. He tried to smile the best he could but it looked like a grimace.

"It's my time Bells. Look after that little girl of yours okay? For me?" He squeezed my hand the best he could but I could barely feel it. He was getting so weak. But he could make it. He's strong. I know he can.

"You can make it dad. Just hold on. Okay?" He shook his head sadly.

"It's my time, Bells. I can see your mum again." He said. His face lit up slightly at the thought of joining mum.

"Please daddy. No." I cried, shaking my head.

"I am so proud of you baby. Promise me you will always be happy." I nodded. "I love you." He said again, his voice trailed off as his eyes slowly shut. The heart monitor beeped in one long line. I let out a loud sob before turning to Carlisle.

"Do something." I yelled at him. I walked over and grabbed his shirt, sobbing into him. He didn't touch me, just let his hands hang by his side.

"It's to late. There is nothing we can do. I am so sorry Bella."

"No." I gasped for breath but it wasn't coming.

"I'm sorry." he said again. I needed to be alone with my dad. I needed everyone gone.

"Get out!" I yelled, letting go of his shirt and pushing him back. He didn't try to stop me, he just nodded and walked towards the door, shutting it behind him. I looked back to Charlie and looked at him properly since I barged in.

He was wearing his favourite top, I had brought him for Christmas last year. It was cut in half and there was blood covering his torso. The small bullet hole in his chest was no longer bleeding and his face was peaceful.

I grabbed his hand again with one of my own and gasped in surprise at how cold it was already. I played with his finger where his wedding ring should be, with the other. He never takes it off. Where is it? I was given mum's when she died and it's in my jewellery box at home. I want to wear it but I don't want to lose it.

"Why did this happen? What did I do that was so wrong?" I asked looking up at the ceiling. I looked back at Charlie and studded his face. I wonder if Sue knows. I couldn't see anything when I was on my way here. She might be in the waiting room or getting coffee.

"Who did this to you?" I asked running the hand, that was playing with his finger, through is hair. My heart was aching knowing this was all too real. My dad was dead. Just thinking it brought on new tears.

"I need you, daddy. Why didn't you just hold on. They could of help you. I know they could of." I sobbed. Why couldn't he be alive? "Emily needs you. Who will keep the town safe now? We need our police chief daddy, we need you."

The tears were coming in rivers and there was no-one to stop them. I needed my dad and he was dead.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been the best daughter. It might sound selfish, but I need you. Of course I do. You're my dad." I could barely talk but I wasn't going to stop. He needed to know he was the best dad in the world.

"You are the best dad in the world. I never tell you enough, but I love you so much. Please come back to me. I'm begging you.

"When mum died, I had you. Now your gone who do I have? When mum went, we supported each other. You were there for me and I was there for you. You were my shoulder to cry on. Who can I cry with now?

"I'm such a bad daughter. Your gone and all I can think about is me. But I don't care if I'm selfish. Why? Why you? I told you time and time again that being a police man was a dangerous job." I shook my head sadly. When mum first dad I begged him to quit the police force incase I lost him too. And now I have.

There was a knock on the door and I turned towards it. Carlisle looked at me through the window before he walked in.

"We need to take him to the morgue Bella. I know this is hard. Someone will be here in five minutes for him." I nodded and he left again. Letting me say goodbye.

"I have to go now. But I will never forget you, daddy. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. Tell mum I love her. I'll see you soon. Bye daddy." I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and a mad dressed in white came in. He started to take all the wires of Charlie before turning to me.

"I need to take him now. I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded and let go of his hand. I kissed it before I placed it softly on the bed. I moved out the way and the doctor wheeled him out the room.

My whole chest hurt. I walked to the closest wall and slowly slid down it. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. I had cried so much I had no more tears to cry.

I dry sobbed for a while until my stomach churned. I quickly turned away from myself and threw up on the floor. My head hurt and my eyes hurt. My whole body hurt and I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to wake up from this bad dream, only it wasn't a dream. It was all to real. My dad had just died. I was never going to see him again.

Emily would never know her granddad. Sue and Charlie would never get married. He would never walk me down the aisle, be there when I graduated. He would never see me sixteenth birthday, or my eighteenth or my twenty first. The moment he shut his eyes he would never see me again. I had lost almost everything.

He would never hear Emily's first word, see her walk. He would never moan about the amount she cries when she cuts her first tooth. He would see her first birthday. I miss him already.

Someone came in the room and sat next to me, wrapping there arms around my shoulders. Letting me cry into them. I knew from there smell exactly who this was. Esme.

She rubbed my back and patted my hair, trying to calm my dry sobs. My top was wet with my tears, the rain and Charlie's blood.

"Bella. Everyone is at home and we should really join them." She whispered. I nodded and she helped me off the floor.

As we walked through the corridors everyone was giving me sad smiles and sympathetic looks. Some were even crying. I was fed up with it already. They hadn't just lost their dad. They had no reason to be sad.

We got into Esme's car and I just looked out the window. I was thinking over everything. Remembering all the good things me and Charlie had done together.

"Sue?" I suddenly asked. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk.

"She knows. She asked if she could come over and see you tomorrow." She said looking at me as we came to a stop sign. I shrugged. I didn't really want to do anything. Just sit in my room in the dark and think about all the things me and Charlie had done over the years.

I miss him.

**Okay so here is the new chapter. I was actually crying when writing this. You may not think it's good but it pulled at my heart strings. :'(.**

**I know Bella was being very selfish in this chapter but she has lost all her family. I know she still has the Cullens and Hales but they aren't blood.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Even if you thought it was terrible. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	21. Numb

**Please read the A.N at the end****. **

**Someone asked me if I could make my chapters longer but I write it all in one go and I have a lot of homework and things so they can't be too long. I will try my best and make them longer if that's what you would like though. This is more of a filler than a real chapter. Enjoy.**

_"Sue?" I suddenly asked. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk._

_"She knows. She asked if she could come over and see you tomorrow." She said looking at me as we came to a stop sign. I shrugged. I didn't really want to do anything. Just sit in my room in the dark and think about all the things me and Charlie had done over the years._

_I miss him._

**Numb. BPOV.**

"_Time of death, eight p.m." _The nurses words rang in my ears. I looked to the clock on the wall. Midnight. Four hours it has been. Three hours I have been at the Cullen's, sat in the rocking chair in guest room, looking out the window with my legs to my chest rocking back and forth.

I didn't want to stay in mine and Edward's room because it didn't have a great view. This room had a view of the field next to the yard and I can see all the tree's and animals. I haven't cried since I got home. I didn't want to. Crying will not bring him back, nor will it help anyone else who is hurting.

However, I was numb. I couldn't feel anything, but I'm not sure if I want to or not. Without the pain I can breathe, with it I can't. I don't want to feel like this. I want to be happy and I want to have my dad back. I don't care if I'm selfish.

I could hear Emily start crying from our room. I want to go and get her, so nobody else has to, but I can't. I physically can't go to her. If I stand up I am scared I will fall down again. I'm scared my heart will fall out. It had been bruised before, but now it's broken.

The bed creaked as Edward got out. I could hear him trying to calm Emily but she kept crying. I want to go and help but I can't. I could feel my eyes starting t o get heavy before I plummeted into the darkness.

**EPOV.**

I could hear the squeaking of the rocking chair as Bella rocked back and forth. I am so worried about her, too worried. I can't sleep, because I am worrying about her to much. When her mum died she was a mess, but she has always been a daddy's girl so this is going to be harder on her.

A loud cry rang in the room as Emily woke up. I waited to see if it would bring Bella out of the guest room. No luck. I dragged myself out and walked over to the crib. Emily was red faced and her cheeks were tear stained, but even so, she was beautiful. That is one of the things that remind me of Bella. Even when crying they are so beautiful. They truly take my breath away.

I tried to talk to Emily and calm her down but with no luck. She wants her mum. She needs Bella but I don't want to disturb her. She didn't talk to anyone when she got here. She just kissed Emily's head and locked herself in the guest room.

I was going to follow her but Carlisle told me to give her time and she will come to me if she needs me. I hope it's soon because I just want her in my arms. To know everything will be okay.

I can't even imagine what she is going through. If I lost Esme it would be horrible but Carlisle too, I don't think I could live with myself. Thinking about what Bella must be going through breaks my heart.

Emily feel back asleep so I placed her in the bed next to me. If she was to wake up again, at least I am here and I can get to her before she wakes the rest of the house. I don't think they are sleeping either. All the beds are squeaking where they are tossing and turning.

I listened for Bella but couldn't hear anything. The chair has stopped squeaking and I just hope she is sleeping. Tomorrow everything is going to hit reality and it is going to be bad. Sue is suppose to be here in the morning. Poor sue. She lost Harry last year and Charlie just a few hours ago.

I always looked up to Charlie. He was a great man. Looking out for his town as well as his very small family. He always had a kind word for everyone, and was respected by most.

His death is going to hit everyone hard. When Renee died, Bella fell into depression. She didn't think she had but everyone could see it. And now Charlie had died she if going to fall again hard, and I just hope she will let me catch her.

Only me and Bella know this but after Renee's death I found Bella in her bathroom with a razor to her wrist. She was trying to kill herself. I luckily got there in time and she didn't cut herself but seeing the lengths she was going to, to escape the pain was horrible. I just hope she doesn't do anything like that this time. Emily needs her. I need her. I love her.

I was jolted from my thoughts when a loud, blood curdling scream came from the room next door. Bella. The sound broke my heart and I carefully got out of bed. Opening the door quietly I made my way down the hall and got to Bella's door. I turned the handle but it wouldn't open.

I called her name but I got no answer. I began to panic but calmed when I heard the rocking chair moving and her loud breathing fill the room. I went back into my room and laid on the bed, falling asleep with thoughts of my Bella.

**BPOV**

_I was walking around the streets in Port Angeles. The road was dark but I could see a gang of boys at the end of the road. One of the boys was very tall with tan skin and a black ponytail. All the other boys had black hoodies on and I couldn't see their faces._

_The tall one took out a package from his black bag and gave it to one of the boys. He handed over a big wad of cash. The tall boy did that for all the other boys. By the looks of things he was a drug dealer. _

_Suddenly cop cars came flying down the road and the boys all ran in different directions. The tall boy ran down an alley way and I had the urge to follow him. I took of at speed after him. _

_The alley he ran down was a dead end and he stopped running. He turned around and looked at the police man that had followed us. I looked to. There stood Charlie in his favourite shirt, the one I had brought him and his gun pointed at the tall boy. _

_Looking at the tall boy he didn't look much older than me. Maybe seventeen at the oldest. He quickly pulled out something from his pocket and pointed it at Charlie. A gun. _

_Time seemed to slow down as a bullet left the boy's gun. I could see the bullet as it made it's way toward my father. It was so slow I could grab it and not get hurt, but I couldn't seem to move. No matter how much I wanted to. _

_Time righted itself and the bullet hit Charlie straight in the chest. He let out a groan of pain and fell to the floor. I tried to scream but couldn't. I tried to go over and help dad but I couldn't. I looked over to the boy and he was looking down at the gun in disbelief. He looked up as more police officers joined us in the alley. He didn't even struggle as the cuffed him. I looked down at Charlie. The bullet hole was pulsing out blood and he was calling for me. _

A scream left my throat as I jolted from my nightmare. I had tears on my cheeks and my body was slick with a cold sweat. Had I just lived Charlie's murder? Is that how it really happened?

A door opened from down the hall and feet padded against the wooden floor before a knock sounded on the door.

"Bella?" Edward called threw the door. I didn't answer, just rocking myself on the chair and tried to get my breathing to regulate.

More footsteps were heard as well as a door shutting. I looked to the clock. Six a.m. Everyone would be up soon and Sue will be here. They will all probably want me to talk and tell them how I feel. But I don't. I can't feel anything.

I walked to the door and turned the lock. I listened and could hear the quiet snores coming from every bedroom. Jasper and Rose went home soon after I arrived back here because their parents wanted for them to be together at this hard time. I don't know how they found it hard. He was, is, my dad. Emmett also went home because it's his birthday and his parents want him home.

I feel so sorry for Emmett. It's his birthday today and I'm wallowing in my own self pity. With that thought in mind I grabbed his gift that I had hid in the guest room to bring down with me. I had brought him a silver watch that he wanted form me and Emily. Edward wanted to get him something different.

I slowly walked down the stairs with the gift and went into the kitchen. Putting the gift on the kitchen counter, I pulled out some eggs and bacon and began to make breakfast. I don't know why I was doing this but I just want to stay busy.

Esme shouldn't have to cook for everyone everyday and today she is going to have a break. I was informed Carlisle wasn't working today so Esme can spend the day with him.

I scrambled the eggs an fried the bacon before dishing it up on three plates, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I didn't really feel like eating. I set the table and put the plates down, with heat covers, before going back up to the guest room. I didn't want to be downstairs when everyone else got up and they would be up in about five minutes for breakfast before they got ready for the day.

Just like I predicted, footsteps were soon heard on the stairs as they all made their way down. Faint talking could be heard from the kitchen as I rocked in the chair.

About ten-oh-clock the door bell rang and I heard everyone welcome Sue in. Rose and Jasper had arrived about nine and Emmett at half past. I turned my phone on and text Emmett telling him to have a good day before I turned my phone off again.

The adults were downstairs and I could here Esme and Sue's crying. Carlisle was telling them soothing things. Everyone else was in Edward's room. Emily had cried a few times but they settled her before it got to bad.

Rose and Alice were crying. I could tell because their voices, although muffles, were thick. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't. I had to be strong for my family. I have been thinking about going out and supporting everyone for a while now, and I have made my mind up. I'm going to comfort my family. They need me right now.

**Okay. As I said this is more of a filler than a chapter and I apologise because I know it isn't that great. If you are confused about this, Bella knows Charlie has died but she doesn't want to except it and she just wants everyone else to be okay. She may seem selfish by not going to Emily, but she is also self-less as well in the end. Please don't hate her, she is grieving, just in her own way. **

**If anyone has any questions please don't be shy and ask them. I will answer them the best I can.**

**Next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Thanks again.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	22. Breakthrough

**Okay, some people have asked me to make the chapters longer and I will try my best. Enjoy.**

_Rose and Alice were crying. I could tell because their voices, although muffles, were thick. I wanted to cry but I wouldn't. I had to be strong for my family. I have been thinking about going out and supporting everyone for a while now, and I have made my mind up. I'm going to comfort my family. They need me right now._

**Breakthrough. **

Several thoughts ran through my head. Who am I helping by sitting here on my own? What would Charlie say if he saw me like this? And am I strong enough to go down stairs and face everyone?

I should really go and see Sue. She probably needs me right now, but I don't know if I can. Seeing everyone so sad is going to be hard. It's Emmett's birthday and all I am doing is sitting up here. I should be with him. Emily needs me to I should go to her.

A wave of guilt came over me. My baby needs me and I have just been selfish, sat here on my own, locking myself away. A single tear ran down my cheek.

I slowly stopped the chair from rocking and got up on my shaking legs. Stretching my sore muscles I walked over to the door and let myself out of the room for the second time since last night.

Opening the door quietly I walked out into the hallway and walked to the stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs I could hear everyone talking quietly. Sniffles were heard as well as Sue's quiet sobs.

I slowly descended the stairs. Everyone went silent as the stair creaked under my weight. I carried on and went to the entrance of the living room. Everyone was in there.

Rose and Alice were sat on the two seater holding hands with silent tears running down their face. Their partners were sat on wither side of them with their arms around them. They weren't crying but they looked sad.

Carlisle, Esme and Sue were sat on the sofa. Sue was heavily crying as was Esme. Carlisle was holding Esme just letting her cry out all her pain. Edward was sat on the arm chair with Emily in his arms. His eyes were red but no more tears were coming from them.

"Bella." Sue breathed as she got up and walked over to me. She took me in her arms and sobbed into m shoulder. I just stood there with my arms hanging loosely at my side and looking straight on.

Once Sue let go of me, Esme took me into her arms. I didn't move and stayed in the same position as before. Not moving my arms to hug her back or moving my eyes from the wall straight a head.

Esme let go and I turned to Emmett.

"Happy birthday." I whispered. He smiled at me and stood up. Walking towards me he opened his arms and I walked into them, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Thanks Bellsy." He said into my hair. A few tears left my eyes as my chest got tight. The numbness I have grown to know over the last fourteen hours leaving, and the pain came crashing down on me all at once.

A loud sob left my throat and Emmett held me tighter. I tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't. They just kept coming and coming. I didn't want to cry.

"Let it all out. It's okay to cry." Emmett murmured. His voice was thick and I looked up at him with a blurry vision to see he was crying to. I reached up with a shaky hand and wiped away his tears. He gave me a watery smile before letting go of me.

The pain was to much. As he let go I fell to the floor and screamed into the carpet. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted my dad back. Why me? What have I done to deserve all this pain? First Renee, now Charlie.

I started to panic. I couldn't breath. I needed to calm down but it seemed impossible at this moment in time. I looked over at Edward and I think he sensed my distress. I needed him.

Edward quickly stood up and gave Emily to Sue before running over and sitting by my side, pulling me into his lap. I grabbed his top and sobbed into it. My tears creating wet patches in his grey t-shirt as he stroked my hair, just letting me cry.

The sobs turned into loud wails, as the pain increased if that were even possible. We began to rock back and fourth as Edward tried to sooth me and make me feel better.

The little sleep I had last night wasn't helping me calm down and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Sleep, love." Edward told me as my eyes drooped. I nodded through the tears and shut my eyes.

**EPOV**

I sat here with my back to everyone and looking down at my girl. Seeing Bella like this broken little girl broke my heart. Ever since she had Emily she has matured and hasn't really been a teenager any more. She grew up way to fast and took the world on her shoulders.

Sometimes I forget we are really teenagers and not a married adult couple. We have to deal with so much, school, Emily, money way to much for most teens. But we do it.

Seeing Bella be a child like this is heart wrenching. She is the most mature out of our little group and always will be. She as dealt with so much, Renee dying then Emily and now this. Nobody should have to lose one parent at such a young age let alone two.

She is, and always will be, the strongest person I know.

I really look up to this girl I hold in my arms. I don't know how she gets up every morning and puts on a happy face, even thought she had little to no sleep. Always thinking of others before herself. Seeing her so carefree last night was amazing. When we were all sat in the park laughing she looked so young and naïve.

Then when she got the phone call, she went back to being mummy again. Her young carefree self left and she went back to being the adult. We all joke that she is the mummy of the group, because she truly is.

I let my own tears fall as I rocked Bella back and fourth in my arms. Willing her pain to go away. I looked intently at her tear stained face and couldn't help but cry harder. My Bella.

I felt Alice's small arms wrap around my waist from behind as she cried into my shoulder. This has been hard on all of us, but Bella is hurting the most. Alice rested her head on top of mine as I cried.

"She will be okay Edward. Give her time." She told me. I nodded sadly not taking my eyes of this sad angel in my arms.

"I know. But it's hard seeing her like this." I murmured back. She kissed the top of my head and stood up going back to Jasper.

After I controlled myself, I asked Emmett help me move Bella to our room, I slowly rose to my feet, taking Emily from Sue and thanking her for holding her. I followed Emmett up to my room.

Em laid Bella on the bed and I climbed on next to her. Holding Emily to me with one arm I ran the fingers through her soft, mahogany locks. Loving the feeling of it passing through my fingers.

I must of sat there for a few hours when Bella began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and a few tears fell down her cheeks. I pulled her to me with my free arm as her tears came.

I was in some way glad she was crying. She needs to let her emotions out and I would rather her cry then keep it all in. I don't want a repeat of last time.

"I'm sor…sorry." She cried out after about ten minutes.

"You've nothing to be sorry for." I told her. She nodded into my chest.

Eventually she pulled away from my chest. We sat in a comfortable silence as her tear ran silently. I shed a few of my own but she wiped them away before they went anywhere.

When Emily started to stir she open her eyes and looked at Bella. A big gummy smile spread across her face. Bella smiled back and took her into her arms, rocking her.

Bella's tears didn't stop for a while. We stayed in silence as she fed Emily and changed her. Bella was now sat on the bed with Emily between her legs on the bed.

Emily kept cooing at us and smiling. I think she missed Bella last night and all of today. Usual Bella is the first and last thing she sees everyday and yesterday threw her off track.

All of a sudden Bella broke down. Her tears ran freely and her breathing became shallow. I though she was going to pass out. Her body was shaking and she held her head in her hands. I got panicked and moved Emily to her crib so I could get to Bella better.

"Bella, baby. Are you okay?" I asked climbing back on the bed next to her. She shook her head and leaned into me.

"What is it?" I asked. I needed her to answer me.

"My chest hurts. I want him back Edward. I need him." She sobbed out.

I pulled her to me. I didn't know what to do. I have never been any good with crying women, especially not Bella.

"Shh, baby. I'm here." She snuggled into my neck and tried to control herself.

She eventually stopped the sobs and the tears but she didn't let me go. She just gripped my top and bury her head in my neck. We talked about random things to help take her mind off of everything before she decided she wanted to be downstairs.

I took Emily and she grabbed my hand as we slowly descended. Everyone was talking in the living room but Sue just stared off into space. Poor woman. She has widowed already in the last year and has now lost Charlie.

We entered the room and Esme took Emily from me. I seated myself on the floor with my back to the chair and Bella. Sat with her back to my chest. I just held her, not wanting to let her go.

"Thank you for breakfast this morning Bella. It was lovely." Esme whispered, looking over to us. Bella nodded and offered Esme a small smile.

"Did you get your present Em?" Bella asked all of a sudden. Emmett shook his head. Bella sighed but got up and walked into the kitchen, coming out seconds later with a wrapped box. She passed it to Emmett and motioned for him to open it.

She sat back in her previous seat and leaned into me. I instantly wrapped my arms around her. I loved the feeling of her against my body. Emmett slowly opened the box and smiled at what was in it. I haven't actually seen what she got him yet but she said he would like it.

He pulled it out and showed Rose. I could see it from here. It was the silver watch Emmett wanted but didn't have the money for it. I knew Bella was saving up but I didn't know it was for this.

I kissed the back of her head and she leaned further back into my embrace. Emmett put the watch on before standing up and kissing Bella on the cheek, making her blush even in her sad time.

"Thanks, Bellsy. I love it." He sat back down.

"How are you Sue?" Bella asked. Sue looked shocked for a while before answering.

"I'm as good as can be expected in this situation. How are you?"

"I'm okay, I think, I could be better, but, I'll get there hopefully." Sue nodded at Bella's answer.

**BPOV**

Sue didn't stay long after me and Edward came downstairs. She's going to stay with her sister for a few days and she needed to start arranging the funeral plans. I asked if I could help and she sad she would come round and we could discuss things.

Someone from the police force phoned and told Carlisle that there would be a trial in a few months and the boy who killed my father would be put away. I just hope he gets a long, long time. I want him to suffer for what he did.

The pain was still roaring through my chest and it hurt, a lot. I did break down on Edward today while we were with Emily. I just felt so bad for leaving her today. I did feel a little better, but no by much.

I know from experience that the pain dulls, but doesn't leave completely. I'm glad I have Edward and everyone else to help me get through this. I need them right now.

I was glad Emmett liked his watched. He sat there and played with it for a good twenty minutes. If I wasn't so dad I might have laughed at the faces he was pulling.

"Come to Bed?" Edward asked. It was about nine-oh-clock now. At eight I freaked out, Edward and Emmett had to hold me down and stop me from destroying the house. Twenty five hours I have been an orphan.

Carlisle and Esme have filled for custody of me and there is a good chance I will get to stay here as they are practically family.

I nodded and grabbed the hand Edward offered to me. I stood slowly and starched my muscles. A few bones in my back popping.

"We're off to bed. See you all tomorrow." Edward announced. Everyone said there goodnight and I had hugs from everyone. Em, Jazz and Rose went home earlier.

Taking my baby into my arms, we went upstairs and into our bedroom. Placing Emily into her crib I grabbed my pyjamas and went into the bathroom.

I decided to take a shower. The warm water eased my tensed muscles and the scent of my shampoo soothed me. I want to be strong. For Emily. For Edward. For the Cullens. And for me.

After the shower I brushed my hair and teeth, got dressed and went back into the bedroom. Edward was already under the covers waiting for me. I climbed in and snuggled into his embrace.

It's times like this I am so grateful to have Edward. He truly is the best boyfriend ever. I love him with my whole being. He gave me Emily and I could never thank him enough. He isn't just my boyfriend. He is my best friend, soul mate and love of my life.

"Sleep love." He mumbled sleepily.

"Night Edward." I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed me back before pulling away.

"Night love."

I snuggled deeper into his chest and shut my eyes. Willing sleep to come with out dreams and to take away my pain.

**Okay. This is a bit of a crappy chapter. I have serious writers block at the moment and I am trying to work y way past it. I think it's because of all the exams I have on at the minute. I hope you like this chapter. Not one of my best, but it's okay. Next chapter up soon as possible. I tried to make it a little longer as people have asked for longer chapters.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	23. The trial

_"Sleep love." He mumbled sleepily._

_"Night Edward." I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed me back before pulling away._

_"Night love."_

_I snuggled deeper into his chest and shut my eyes. Willing sleep to come with out dreams and to take away my pain._

**Dsfsd**

Since the death last week the days have been dragging by and the night's aren't long enough. Since the first day I just sat in the bedroom with Edward and Emily. Everyone comes up every now and again to see if we are okay or if we need anything. Esme comes up every few hours with a sandwich or a drink for us. She is amazing.

Her and Carlisle have known my parents since they were little and losing both of them is hard on them as well as me. Sue hasn't been round since the first time as we found out Charlie's body can't be released yet so there can't be a funeral, she is staying with her sister. Original it was going to be for a few days but she is thinking of moving there.

Charlie's house has been left to me and I can move in when I am eighteen. I told Sue she doesn't have to move out, but she wanted to get away from Forks and move on with her life. I don't blame or hate her for it. She can do what she wants with her life. I cant stop her.

Carlisle is staying off work for a while. Nobody at the hospital can say no anyway because he has never had a day off work unless he is so ill he can't get out of bed. Rose comes round sometimes and sit with me for a while. Alice does too, while Emmett and Jasper come to see Edward.

I think all my tears worry him because when I cry he gets Esme to sit with me and hold me. I don't mind because Esme knows what I am going through, whereas Edward doesn't as much.

Emily has hardly been crying or waking in the night, for which I am so grateful. When I wake up she is either still asleep or laying quietly in her cot with her teddy bear that Emmett got for her.

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Carlisle letting himself in. I haven't really seen Carlisle since dad's death. He offered a small smile as he shut the door and came into the room.

I was laid on the bed with the covers wrapped around me but sat up when he came in. he sat on the edge of the bed and turned to me.

"How are you feeling today?" His voice was soft and quiet and I could tell he was trying not to startle me.

"As well as I can be in this situation. How are you today?" I asked. He nodded at my answer before answering himself.

"I'm well." I nodded and looked down. We sat in silence for a while until he cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"I was first to arrive at the scene of the crime and Charlie asked me to do something." He was looking down at something in his hands but I couldn't see it.

"What did he ask?" The tears were building just talking about Charlie. I miss him so much.

"He wanted me to give you this." He opened his hand so I could see and the tears spilled over. It was his wedding ring. So he gave it to Carlisle, for me. I had come to the conclusion that the guy who shot him had took it.

I gingerly took the ring into my palm and studied it. I had seen it many times before but it seemed so different some how.

"I also though I should let you know that the guy who did this is pleading guilty. I talked to the judge just this morning." I nodded to let him know I had heard him, but didn't look from the ring.

"Thanks Carlisle. For everything." I whispered but knew he heard it. He nodded and slowly got up leaving the room.

I couldn't believe that I had his ring. It had been killing me thinking someone had stolen it and now it was sat in my hands. My life had changed so much in the past year. Some things good and others bad. I had become a mother to the most beautiful little girl ever. I had lost my friends only to gain them back with a stronger bond. But I had also lost my childhood, my freedom and my father.

Out of the bad though I would only change one thing. Dad dieing. If I had the chance I would go back a week or so and make sure he didn't go to Port Angeles. I would make him stay home with Sue, or even make him come here for dinner. I would make sure he lived.

Edward and the rest are downstairs with Esme. I was tired so Edward left but I didn't sleep in the end. I couldn't. I have been having the same dream over and over. The same one from the first night. I can't help but feel like I am missing something important.

The guy who did it seems familiar, but I don't know where from. I asked Carlisle if I could see him and he said I would in court. The trial in just a few weeks and the guy is leading guilty. According to Carlisle he should get ten years or more for murder.

I could hear someone walking towards my door before they knocked. I sat and granted them entrance before they come in. Jasper. He gave me a small smile before closing the door and coming over to me.

He didn't say anything, just sat on the bad and pulled me to him. A tear left my eye as I looked at the ring. I leaned on his shoulder and let some tears fall. Jasper always knows how people are feeling and knows what they want.

I just want some company right now. I just want to sit and cry and let it all out to someone who will understand and help me, but not try and stop the tears. Jasper fit's the job nicely.

He didn't say anything until the tears stopped.

"Are you okay now?" I nodded into his chest and excepted the tissue he offered. I blew my nose loudly making him laugh. I chuckled along with him and it felt wrong to laugh. I felt guilty for not crying.

"Hey. It's okay to laugh. Charlie wouldn't want you sad." Jasper soothed as if he could read my mind. I nodded. It's true, Charlie wouldn't want me sad. He would want me to be happy and remember the good times not dwell on the fact he isn't here.

"Thanks Jasper." I could feel him nod as he sat with me.

-x-

Today was the day of the trial. I was so scared to see the monster who killed my father, but I needed to look him in the eyes so he could see all the hurt he has caused me and my family.

Since the chat with Jasper a few weeks ago I have been feeling slightly better. I don't cry much anymore and I am slowly becoming my old self again. I will never be right, but I'm getting there.

Alice and Edward turned Sixteen not long ago and Japer and Rose too, last week. I was the youngest and would be for a couple more months. I don't mind because I am the most mature and everyone knows it.

I took one last long look in the mirror before turning the light off and joining everyone else downstairs. Alice had dressed my in waist high black pants and a pick shirt that was tucked in. I had on black flats on and my hair was in a lose bun, my bangs were out and framed my pale face.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for me as I had to get Emily ready first. She is getting so big so fast. She is nearly ten weeks already. She is awake most of the day and sleeps all l night. She is truly and angel.

We got into the cars, me and Emily with Edward and Esme and Carlisle with the rest. Emmett, Jasper and Rose all wanted to come and most of the town was too. They said they wanted to see the scum that killed Charlie put away for a very long time. I couldn't agree more.

We eventually pulled up at the court and got out. Esme pushed Emily's push chair as Edward walked with me, trying to calm me down. It was working a little but I was so nervous.

We got in the court room and took our seats. Everyone was here and now we were just waiting for the man who did this. We sat in silence and Emily was asleep so she wasn't making noise.

The doors at the back of the room opened and everyone turned to see who had come in. However I stayed facing the front trying to put seeing him off for as long as I could. Carlisle swore quietly and I think Edward growled. Why did they do that? Carlisle never swears.

The monster was placed in the criminal box and I turned to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the same guy from the dream. It was my ex-boyfriend. It was Jacob.

**Cliffy!!!!! **

**I am sorry it's short but I though it would be a good place to leave this chapter. I will update ASAP and I promise it will be longer.**

**Sorry for the rubbish chappy and I will make the next better. Over the next few chapters I may skip a couple of months or something. It's up to you so if you could review and tell me what you think that would be great. **

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	24. The trial part two

**I'm sorry if any of this is wrong but I don't know how a real trial would go. Please don't be mad at me : ). Also there will be some swearing in this chapter. Please read authors not at the end. Thanks.**

_We got in the court room and took our seats. Everyone was here and now we were just waiting for the man who did this. We sat in silence and Emily was asleep so she wasn't making noise._

_The doors at the back of the room opened and everyone turned to see who had come in. However I stayed facing the front trying to put seeing him off for as long as I could. Carlisle swore quietly and I think Edward growled. Why did they do that? Carlisle never swears._

_The monster was placed in the criminal box and I turned to see who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the same guy from the dream. It was my ex-boyfriend. It was Jacob._

**Ffggg**

"_Jacob." I giggled and ran towards my best friend. Him and his dad had came over for dinner with me and my parents for my ninth birthday. Mum had been ill lately and I don't know why. _

"_Hi, Bella. Happy birthday!" He called and ran towards me at the same time I was running. When we met in the middle we collided and both fell backwards onto the floor, laughing. I could hear Billy and Charlie laughing from their place by Billy's car. _

_Jacob was the first to recover and got up, helping me up also. He pulled my to me and squeezed me into a tight hug. I hug him back just as hard. Jacob is my best friends. I have known him since forever and I love him, lots. _

_My dad and his are best friends and both of our others were too, but Jake's mum died when we were little. I don't really remember her but Jake does. Once Jacob let go of me he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to our dads. _

"_Hi Billy." I said with a blush. I always blush. He chuckled and bent down to my level from his wheel chair. He got put in a wheel chair in a car crash the one that killed, Joan, Jake's mum. _

"_Happy birthday, Bella." He chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a sweet kiss on his warm cheek, covered in stubble. I pulled back, my cheeks hot and they all laughed at me. _

"_Good to see you Billy." A woman called walking out of our house. I turned and beamed at my mother. She smiled back and I ran to her. She took me into her arms. _

"_And you Renee." He replied. Charlie helped Billy into our house and Jake followed with me and Renee. I griped my mothers hand tightly as we walked into the living room filled with various sized gifts and a big cake covered in icing that I had helped mum make. _

-x-

My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. My chest got tight. I could faintly hear everyone around me talking but I couldn't look away from the criminal box. He looked right back at me with a guilty expression.

He should be guilty. He killed my father. His own fathers best friend. How could he. Charlie help raise him like Billy did with me. You couldn't have my dad with out his and for a long time it was the same with us.

-x-

_I was sat on y bed looking out at the clear sky, an rarity in Forks. I sighed into the empty bedroom as the tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. I knew this would happen for a while now but it still hurts. No amount of time could prepare me for this pain. _

_I scanned my eyes over all the cad in my bedroom birthday cards and sorry cards alike. The one my eyes settled on was the one that had been written for the past three months but was open last week. _

_I hadn't been home for the past week. I spent it in the hospital. I still couldn't believe it. She died? It just doesn't seem real. _

_Charlie is sobbing in his bedroom. I can hear the loud cries of pain from here. When I walked past earlier he was sobbing into her pyjamas. I don't think it is healthy. _

_A knock sounded at the door but I couldn't move to wipe the tears away let alone get up and answer the door. Surely they know by now. Everyone knows. Couldn't they have a little respect and leave us alone? The bed creaking in my parents -Charlie's- room told me that Charlie is getting it. _

_The door opened and the sound of muffled talking drifted through the house. The talking transferred into the living room when Charlie's cries got louder. I had no idea who Charlie was talking, well crying, too. _

_A creak alerted me that someone was on there way up. They knocked on me bedroom door and it slowly opened. Jacob peeked his head in through the door. he sighed and walked over, gathering me into his arms. _

_Jacob is only a year older than me making him eleven but he acts so much older. I think it's because he has to look after hid disabled dad. He just let me cry into him and didn't ask questions. His body shaking slightly told me that he was also sobbing. _

_I don't know how long we sat there that night, but he was there with me the whole time. My Jacob. _

_-x-_

I didn't move or feel throughout the hole hearing. Why Jacob? He stared back at me and only looked away when necessary, but he looked straight back. The look in his eyes said that he was sorry and he hated that he did it, but he face looked bored. Like he didn't care.

How could he sit there like he didn't care? I wanted to stand up and scream at him, get him to look remorseful. Anything. I wanted him to feel the slight bit of pain I have been feeling these past weeks. I wanted to hurt him.

When me and Edward got together he stopped speaking to me. Charlie and Billy still talked but he refused to speak to me. Then all the stuff happened because of Emily. They both hurt, a lot. But this was the worst thing he could of done. Take away the only family I had left.

"How do you plea?" The judge asked. The whole room was silent and I could hear the clock ticking. Counting down to his answer.

"Guilty." His voice echoed around the room. His eyes not moving from mine. The judge nodded and told Jacob to sit back down again.

I tuned out again for about twenty minutes until I hear my name being spoken. For the first time since he came in I looked away and to my father's lawyer who had called me to the stand. I slowly stood up and made my way to the box next to the judge.

I said the oath and looked back at Mr Down, Charlie's representative/lawyer.

"Are you Ms Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked.

"Yes." My voice was quiet and wavered a little. I took this opportunity to look around the room. Most of the town people were here, including Tanya. She was crying, probably scared of losing her 'Jakey' as they are now a thing. Billy was sat on Charlie's side of the court. He was disappointed but other than that he was emotionless.

"Is it true that, Mr Black, helped a Miss Tanya Denali physical abuse you." He asked reading room his paper. I looked to Tanya and she was glaring at me. I smirked t her before turning back to Mr Down.

"Yes, sir. It is true." He nodded.

"Is it also true that Mr Black was your Ex-boyfriend and childhood best friend."

"Yes. He was my best friend. We did everything together. He looked up to my dad, as I did, his. We were like two puzzle pieces fitting together."

"Why did that change?" I know, he knew, but he needed to ask so everyone else did to.

"Our relationship as a couple felt weird for me. Like dating my brother. Edward Cullen was also a close friend, but not as close. I didn't want to date Jacob anymore so we broke up and Edward was there for me. We got close and have been together ever since. Jacob got jealous and stopped talking to us both." I explained.

He excepted my answer. He continued questioning me and I was sobbing by the end. Carlisle had to come and walk me back to my seat. Nearly everyone had tears in there eyes. I wanted to scream at them, tell them to stop.

The whole room was silent, other than the sniffles of the women crying. Sue was sat at the back of the room. She didn't want to be at the front so everyne could see her grieving, and I completely understand. She has already had to do this once.

Emily stayed quite through the whole thing. She woke up about thirty minutes in and just sat quietly in the push chair. Considering she is only a few months old she is very good. Esme said that she is better than Alice and Edward put together.

The jury was dismissed into a separate room to talk about everything, the judge went with them. I could feel Jacobs stare on the side of my face as I picked Emily out of her push chair. She smiled up at me and my heart fluttered. Even at times like this she makes everything better.

During the break Billy came over and told s how sorry and disappointed he was. He looked in a bad way. I told him it wasn't his fault and I would bring Emily round to his one day as he hasn't met her properly yet.

Everyone came back in, and we got back to our seats. I gave Emily to Esme and sat down, looking to the judge.

"The jury find Jacob Black," The judge's voice called out to the room. He paused o look through the paper he was given. It seemed like time stopped and everyone stopped moving. His next words will determine the life of my childhood friend and ex-boyfriend forever.

I know he pleaded guilty but what if they find him innocent? What if they say it was self defence as he was cornered while having thousands of pounds **(Dollars) **worth of drugs?

What if he gets out and ills again? My min went into overload with all the questions I needed answering. I needed to know if he would get away with killing my father. I needed to know if he did get put away, how long he would get. I needed to know everything right now.

"Guilty of murder and the precession of illegal substances. He will serve life time of imprisonment. Take him away." I breathed a sigh of relief. Tanya's loud cry of 'No!' echoed around the room as two huge men handcuffed Jacob and dragged him out the room.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and I leaned into his embrace. After hugs from everyone I walked over to the judge.

"Excuse me?" The man turned around and looked at me. He looked to be about fifty and had grey eyes.

"Yes dear?" He asked kindly.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Jacob, please. I just needed to ask him something."

After he thought about it, he said I could and got a guard to take me to his holding room. The room was small and box shaped with a table and two chairs. Jacob was sat on one with his cuffed hands resting on the table. He had his head down but when I walked in he looked up.

"Bella." He breathed. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I had asked to be left alone with him so it was just the two of us. Of course someone is watching, but it felt like the two of us.

I walked over to him and slapped him with everything I had left in me. His face turned to the side because of the impact but he didn't cry out, just excepted it.

"Why? Why Charlie. He help raise you. You sick mother fucker."

"I didn't know it was him." He replied I slapped him again.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill someone Jacob." I screamed at him. Tears began to brim and one slowly fell.

"If it wasn't Charlie, it would have been someone else. Someone with a wife and children. A whole life at home waiting for him. How would you feel if I shot your dad? Hmm? You are lucky to have him, but you still dealt drugs. I have no one left. No Renee, no Charlie. What happened to my best friend. The one who cried with my when my mum died. Where did he go?" Even I could tell how broken I sounded.

"You killed him." He sneered back. I laughed with out humour. "You made me hard, Bella. You killed me when you ran of to Cullen. When you told me he was better for you than I was. I would of gave you the world. Everything. But you threw it back in my face."

"Edward is better for me, Jacob. You started hanging around with Sam and the gang. Doing drugs. You were scared of them so you became them. You changed. Even if I did 'Kill' you. What right did you have to kill Charlie?" I was now sat on the spare seat in the room with Jacob glaring at me.

"They accepted me. I know I had no right to kill Charlie, but you had no right to kill me. I hate you for it." I sneered. I nodded and stood up, walking around to his side of the table. I leaned down so my mouth was level with his ear and whispered.

"I hope you rot in hell Jacob Black." I kissed his cheek and stood up.

"I'll be waiting there for you, babe." He said back.

"I was planning on it." I called back, walking out the room.

**OMG!! If I'm honest, I loved writing this chapter. It's the best I think I have done in a long time. I was thinking about putting the next chapter a few months/years into the future. What do you think? Could you please review and give me your opinion?**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	25. Promises

**Listening to Glee songs whilst writing this (L). How many of you like Glee? Tell me in a review? Enjoy. **

_"I hope you rot in hell Jacob Black." I kissed his cheek and stood up._

_"I'll be waiting there for you, babe." He said back._

_"I was planning on it." I called back, walking out the room._

**Promises**

I didn't look back as I walked out the room. Didn't look back at the boy I thought was my best friend. I know deep, deep, deep down it is hurting him. What he did, what will happen to him. I know that tonight when he is alone he will let all his hurt and fear out. It's what he does.

I know that deep under those muscles and his big tough exterior is a scared little boy. A scared lonely little boy that hates all the bad he has done, all the drugs he has taken. That scared little boy is my best friend.

I leant on a near by wall and slowly slid down it. Putting my head between my knees, I wrapped my arms around my legs and let a few tears fall. I will go back to the Cullens in a minute. I just need to calm myself.

I took in a deep breath and wiped my cheeks. Standing up slowly I walked through the halls and to where the Cullen's are waiting for me. As I rounded the corner I notice someone that should be there, with the Cullens. Tanya.

Once noticed, she glared and walked towards my. I just kept my head held high and walked over to the group.

"Are you happy? My ex is now in prison." She continued to glare at me.

"Your ex? I though he was your boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"He was. But now he's inside, I have to find someone else." she said like it was obvious. Esme looked at her, then looked away. I don't think she likes her. I nearly laughed out loud, but held it in.

I shook my head at Tanya and walked over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on my lips. Tanya gagged and I turned to her.

"What is your problem?" I snarled, really not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"You! You don't even care the Jacob has been put in prison. You make me sick." I shrugged off her comment and turned into Edward again.

"Take me home?" I asked. He smirked at me, but nodded none the less.

"To make more brats?" She asked, sweetly. Esme turned to her.

"The only brat here is you." She stated. Tanya's jaw hit the floor before she ran away, tears in her eyes.

"Mmmhmm, that's what you get when you mess with the Cullen, Hale, Swan, McCartney clan." Emmett said in a black woman accent and clicked his fingers in a 'z' formation whilst pursing his lips. Everyone burst out laughing at his input, even Carlisle and Esme.

"Wow, Esme. Didn't know you had it in you." Rose chuckled. Once the laughter had died down.

"Nobody talks about my family like that." She replied trying to catch her breath again.

"Shall we get going then?" Carlisle suggested. We all agreed and walked out. Edward pushed the push chair and I walked out with Emily in my arms. I need her close to me. I haven't been much of a mother to her the past few weeks and I will try to be better from now on.

She smiled up at me and I smiled back. It's amazing how she can make everything better. She is one amazing baby.

"I know." Edward mumbled from next to me. I looked up at him confused.

"What?" Slight humour in my voice.

"She is amazing." Oh.

"Did I say that out loud?" I blushed and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Sure did. But it's okay. I forgive you." He chuckled and kissed me sweetly before putting the push chair in Carlisle's car boot.

I got me and Emily settled in the back of the car. The ride back was silent as we all took in today's events. Jacob is in jail for the rest of his life, Tanya called my angel a brat and Esme flipped.

I smiled to myself. Charlie's killer is getting exactly what he deserves. I meant what I said. I hope he rots in hell. I bet he will be some big guys toy in prison. Someone's bitch. Don't drop the soap Jake.

I chuckled at my comment and Edward turned to look at me.

"What so funny?" He asked.

"Jacob's going to be someone's bitch." He laughed to. I even think I saw Carlisle smile a little.

We pulled up at the Cullen house and I unbuckled Emily from her car seat. She cooed at me.

"Is that right?" I asked. She cooed again.

"That's what I thought." I replied to her, lifting her out the car. She carried on babbling to herself as we walked up to the door. Rose and Alice ran straight up stairs and Jasper followed Emmett to the living room, probably going to play some video games.

Esme took Emily from me as she asked if she could bathe her. Edward took my hand and led me to the stairs.

"Come to our room?" I nodded and let him take me up.

We went into our room and sat on the bed. I snuggled into Edward's side and he kissed the top of my head. Neither of us spoke as we sat there, on the bed, in each others embrace.

I thought over my life for the past year. My first thought was Edward. How he showed me how much he love me on my birthday last year. The way we made love as he whispered his affections for me.

My thoughts then drifted to Emily. The feel of her inside me. The way she would move around and kick me, no matter how weird it felt, it was amazing. Knowing that someone relies on you to live, nobody else, just you.

The birth of my daughter. It hurt, a lot, but it will always be one of my most prized memories. Even though it was scary as hell I wouldn't change any of it. But if I had to change something, I would make sure I was in a clean hospital not on my bathroom floor.

Holding my little girl for the first time. Hearing her welcoming cry to the world. Looking into her emerald eyes for the first time, stroking the soft bronze tuft on the top of her head. She was as beautiful then as she is now, the gunk she was covered in and all.

Her first smile. The way it made my heart swell with pride. It was like a little version of Edward's but with no teeth. I love seeing it. She giggled the other day and I was like bells ringing. It was so sweet and innocent.

Edward pulled me more into him and cradled me to his body. I am so lucky Edward chose me. I couldn't choose anyone else to share my life with, share our daughter with.

I leant back and kissed his lip softly. Putting all my love for him into it. He was quick to respond and deepened the kiss. I ran my hands up his arms and buried them into his bronze hair.

He moved us so I was laid on my back and he was hovering over me. His touches were soft and loving. It reminded me of the night I conceived Emily. Every touch, every caress, filled with love and devotion.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. Pressing his lips to mine every now and again for a chaste kiss but never breaking eye contact.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. He pressed his lips against mine again. They moved in perfect sync.

"Bella. I have loved you since the moment I saw you all those years ago. From the moment you agreed to be my girlfriend I never wanted to let you go. When ever you are around me my heart thumps harder in my chest.

"I let you go once and the pain I was in, was too much. I will never let it happen again. You and Emily are my life. Our situation isn't the best. You wouldn't read about it in fairytales. But the love we share with each other is. When I was a little boy I would read about the handsome prince finding his princess, his other half. And I have found my princess. You."

When he finished I had tears in my eyes and a few spilled out. He kissed them away.

"I mean it Bella. My life would suck without you. I'm nothing if I don't have you by my side. And I promise, when we are legal, I will ask you to be my wife. If you say yes, we will watch our children, grow up. We will die together laid in our bed, in each other arms."

The tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"When you ask me, I will say yes. Of course I will. Never doubt that. I love you Edward." He wrapped me into his arms.

-x-

I woke up to find I was still fully dressed and wrapped in Edwards embrace. Emily was awake in her cot and cooing to herself. I gazed up at Edwards face. He looks so peaceful.

His face was free of any stress and his breathing was deep and even. A slight smile pulled at the corners of his mouth making me want to kiss him. Looking at him now, he looks exactly what Emily looks like when she sleeps. She has his looks. Such a lucky girl.

I can't believe what Edward said to me last night. It was full of so much passion and love. He promised to marry me? Did he really say all that? He said we would watch our children grow. There is going to be more? I don't mind. As long as Edward is by my side I would do anything.

He let out a deep breath and mumbled something under his breath making me giggle. He rally is too cute. Suddenly one of his eyes opened and he looked at me, a smile lighting up his face.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Hey." He mumbled groggily. I chuckled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Emily is awake." He nodded and rolled over so I could get up and get her.

"Good morning angel. Did you sleep well?" She smiled at me and I picked her up. Bringing her to the bed with me I laid down next to Edward and put Emily in the middle of us.

We laid there for a while looking at our daughter. I would catch him looking at me but when I looked back he would look away. I loved his cuteness. It's like we are in primary school again.

"Good morning." Emmett sang as he walked into the room. Edward groaned.

"Hey Em." I replied.

"Esme said to tell you breakfast is ready." He skipped back out the room. Yes skipped.

I jumped in the shower and got dressed before taking Emily down with me, whilst Edward showered and got ready.

"Good morning Bella. You were a sleep last night so I just but Emily to bed." Esme placed some toast and eggs in front of me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Esme. Sorry about that. You should of woke me." I took a bite of toast and moaned at the flavours. I don't know how Esme does it, but her bread recipe is the best.

Edward joined us and kissed me before sitting down and digging into his own plate. He also moaned and ate quicker. Such a pig. Me and Esme shook out heads at him, rolling our eyes.

"Hey mummies." Emmett walked in and kissed mine and Esme's cheeks before kissing Emily's head.

"One, I'm not your mum. Two neither is Esme." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I never said you were mine. I just said hi to the mummies in the room." He shrugged and took Edwards plate, finishing it.

"Hey." Edward pouted and we all chuckled at him. Well I was laughing until he took my plate and ate what I had left. This time I pouted.

Esme smiled and got me anther plate. I stuck my tongue out at the boys and ate some of the new plate Esme gave me. For the first time since Charlie died, I feel normal.

I looked around the room at my family. Alice, Jasper and Rose had just joined us and they were all discussing their day. My eyes met Edwards and he smiled at me, picking up our daughter. I love all these people. My family.

**:'). I love this chappy. Isn't Edward sweet? I might steal him from Bella. :P.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks a lot for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	26. The Party Part One

**_I have decided to move forward a few months. You haven't missed anything in the time I have passed and if you have any questions I will gladly answer them for you. Enjoy._**

**Party. Part one.**

Sixteen years on this earth and I don't regret anything I have done. I love my life and all the people in it. All the things that have happened, have happened for a reason. The good and the bad.

Losing someone is hard, and when you go though it twice it's even harder. Losing my mum and my dad killed me. But having my daughter, friends and family helped me through it. I needed them.

Sixteen years of living and I wouldn't change a thing. The sight of my daughter smiling up at me every morning, warms my heart. Seeing Edward every night before I sleep, laying in his arms makes me love him even more.

Every kiss and caress he lays upon my body, set me alight. Him just looking at me makes me blush a deep red. Makes my body tingle. I love the reaction I have to him.

Looking into the eyes of my little angel my heart swell with pride. Knowing she is mine and Edward's is the best feeling in the world. We created such a sweet, beautiful little girl. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Emily cooed at me from my lap and I looked back down at her, pulling the bottle from her lips. Putting her over my shoulder I patted her back gently. I was rewarded with a quiet burp and I pulled her away, back into my lap. Her smile was huge as her eyes feel upon me.

I smiled back and rubbed my nose softly against hers. Her small giggle sounded out into the room. Her giggle is a proper baby giggle. It is so Beautiful. She is quite intelligent for only five months.

I looked over at the clock and sighed. Nine-oh-clock. I should really get up. No doubt Alice is waiting for me to grace her with my presence. Esme would probably like it too. Emily has her wrapped around her little finger.

I swung my legs off the side of the bed and put Emily back on it so I could change. Seeing as today is a special day, I think I will wear a nice top and some skinny jeans.

Pulling on black skinny's and a royal blue cardigan I picked up Emily from the bed and walked to the door. Pulling it open I could hear talking from downstairs. Emmett must of said something funny because laughter filled the house.

Since Charlie's death, nobody really smiles or laughs anymore. I think they are scared to upset me. I'm still not right, but I'm getting better. I trudge down the stairs with Emily held to my body. She was smiling up at me as I walked.

I entered the kitchen and everyone turned to look at me.

"Happy birthday!" They chorused, even Esme and Carlisle. I blushed and mumbled and quite thanks. Today is my sixteenth birthday. Esme has said we could have a few friends coming round and we are having a small party. She and Carlisle are taking Emily for the night to a hotel and she is trusting us with the house.

Alice and Rose are planning on putting me into something revealing and have Edward drool over me. Not that I mind. I don't actually know who is coming tonight as Rose and Alice have made the guest list.

Esme took Emily from me and started to coo at her. I watched with a small smile. I love the way Esme and Emily bond.

I jumped as someone wrapped their arms around me from behind.

"Happy birthday." Edward whispered against my neck. His breath sent chills down my spine and I shuddered in delight. He chuckled and placed one more kiss to my neck before pulling away and walking over to Jasper. I pouted but turned to Alice and Rose who were discussing something quietly.

"What cha doing?" I asked. They both turned silent and looked at me.

"Nothing." They replied innocently. To innocently. I raised an eye brow at them.

"Okay." I dragged out the word.

"Presents." Emmett boomed, walking into the room with arms full of wrapped gifts. Are they for me? Everyone is excited about this because everyone else's birthdays didn't get celebrated as Charlie died around the same time as theirs.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands before walking over to Emmett and picking a box from the pile and sat back down. What's the betting that is clothes? Everyone else grabbed a few gifts each and sat on one of the stools.

Edward didn't have a gift as he pulled out a seat next to him for me.

"I'll give you my gift later." He told me so nobody else could hear. I nodded and placed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said this aloud so everyone heard.

"Just be quiet and except the gifts, Bella." Esme scolded. I sank down in my seat, not liking being told off by Esme.

Everyone laughed at me and I pouted, going red in the face.

"Me first. Me first." Emmett chorused, thrusting his gift in front of me. I smiled and excepted the gift, tearing off the wrapping paper. As soon as it ripped Emily looked over wondering what the noise was. Once she saw the colourful wrapping paper she giggled and started bouncing on Esme's lap.

I chuckled and carried on unwrapping the gift. Once the paper was off I was shocked. Inside a clear box was a beautiful silver watch. I looked up shocked at Emmett.

"You like it?" He asked. I nodded.

"thank you so much. It's beautiful." He beamed. I stood up and kissed his cheek before wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back.

I went back to my seat and finished opening everyone's gifts. Rosalie got me a gorgeous pair of black flats and a silver ring that matches the watch Emmett gave me. Jasper got me a gift card to a spa that I will have to use soon. Alice got me an outfit that matches the shoes Rose got me. I knew it was clothes.

Carlisle and Esme got me a beautiful necklace. It was a heart shaped locket with a picture of Emily on one side and me and Edward on the other. The outer was incrusted with real diamonds and seeing it brought tears to my eyes. It's so beautiful.

After hugs and tears were out of the way, we all ate our breakfast before sitting in the living room. We all talked about random things as we waited for the time to pass. I could tell Alice and Rose were itching to do my make-over. But they will have to wait.

-x-

I sat with Emily on my lap and bounced her as she smiled and stared at Edward. He was pulling faces at her and making noises. She was loving every second of it.

"Bella! Come on. We need to get you ready!" Alice yelled down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and Edward smiled at me.

"I better go and make myself beautiful." He shook his head at me.

"You are already beautiful. I'll take Emily. Go and have fun." I thanked him and placed a small kiss on his lips, handing him Emily.

I walked up the stairs and into my room where Alice and Rose were sat on my bed, smiling. I cautiously walked over and stood in front of them.

"Go take a shower. We will get ready for when you are finished." I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped down and stood under the hot spray. It eased my muscles and relaxed all the tension. The smell of my shampoo soothed me and I relished in it all. Someone banged on the door and Rose told me to hurry my little butt up. So I quickly finished up and climbed out.

I walked back into my bedroom in a towel and Alice threw me my dressing gown. I slipped it on and sat on the vanity chair. Rose started drying my hair as Alice started to moisturise my legs and arms. It was all so relaxing.

When my hair was dry and I was completely moisturized Rose straightened my hair and Alice started on make-up. I didn't move. Just sitting here with my eyes close and let my mind wander.

I wonder who will be coming tonight. Will Tanya be invited? I doubt it. Will we be aloud alcohol? Probably not. Will Edward look sexy as hell? Of course.

It seemed that only minutes had passed when the announced I was finished. I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped looking into the mirror. My hair had loosed curls in and flowed perfectly down my back. My make-up was subtle but you could still tell I was wearing some. I had blue smoky eyes and pink lip gloss. A light blush was on my cheeks and I looked beautiful.

"Now get dressed." Rose instructed handing my some clothes and left with Alice. I sighed and put the clothes on my bed. Sitting next to them, I put on the black, lacy panty and bra set. Next I rolled the clear tights up my legs, smoothing them out so they looked like my real legs. I looked over at the dress they wanted me to wear and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was a dark blue dress the stopped above mid-thigh and was just off the shoulders. It was baggy but gorgeous. I wasn't surprised when I spotted the black stilettos by the bed but I put them on anyway.

Once I was fully dressed I looked at myself in the mirror and loved what I saw. The girl looking back at me was stunning. She didn't look like she had a child five months ago. She looked young and carefree. She looked like every bit of stress she had, had disappeared.

With one last look I opened the door and joined everyone downstairs. Alice and Rose were already down there and ready. Esme was getting Emily ready to leave and the guys were all talking. Nobody had noticed me yet.

I walked in and sat on the chair. Not alerting anyone of my presents. I sat looking at my nails and waited. After about a minute of sitting, Esme gasped. Everyone looked at what she was looking at and it happened to be me.

Every jaw in the room hit the floor.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" I teased, knowing I didn't.

"Nothing we do could look bad Bella. How dare you?" Rose said in mock hurt and put her hand to her chest, above her heart.

I looked at Rose and she looked amazing. She was wearing a sleeveless crimson dress that was a little longer than mine. Her hair was straight and he make-up was the same as mine but with red in stead of blue. Her cheery heels set the outfit off.

Alice looked amazing as well. She had on a spaghetti strap candy pink dress and her hair was it's usual spiky way. She bubble gum coloured heels matched her dress and her make-up was like mine but with pink. We all looked hot.

The lads were wearing jeans and shirts. Emmett's was white, Jaspers black and Edwards was blue, matching mine.

"Wow." Edward breathed.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I giggled. He smiled his crooked grin and kissed me chastely.

"Well we best be off." Carlisle announced. We all nodded and said our goodbyes. Esme told me I looked stunning and she would ring me if there were any problems concerning Emily.

After they left Alice turned on some heavy base music and turned the lights to dim, creating a party effect. We all danced and waited for the first guests to arrive.

Around eight the doorbell rang and Emmett went to answer the door. Let the party begin.

**Happy birthday Bella! The next chapter will be the party and Edwards gift ;). What do you think he will give her? I need '20' reviews to get to '200'. Can you help me out?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	27. The party Part two

**Sorry to cause confusion in the last chapter. When I said 'clear tights' I meant skin coloured, but I call them clear. Basically the same colour as her skin. Sorry again. Enjoy. **

_Around eight the doorbell rang and Emmett went to answer the door. Let the party begin._

**The party. Part two.**

By eight-thirty, the house was packed. Nearly everyone, who wouldn't cause trouble, was here. Not once had I seen Tanya or her 'groupies'. Newton was here but I don't think he will be a problem.

I leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. I felt bad for not going to visit mum's grave. Six years today. Would I still be here, in the Cullen house partying, if she was still alive? Would I have Emily if she was still alive? I can't imagine my life without her now. She is a huge part of me and always will be.

The music was pulsing and the base was making the floor shake. Trust Alice to throw me the best party of the year. I rolled my eyes. She is the best friend in the world. All of them are and I don't know what I would of done without them.

I could see Rose and Alice dancing in the middle of the floor. Most of the male population were drooling over them grinding on each other. I had to chuckle at Emmett's face. He looks like he has won the lottery. But with a girl friend like Rose, he has. She, as well as Alice, is stunning. I can't help but be jealous of them.

Rose spotted me watching and motioned for me to join them. I shook my head. She nodded and started walking towards me. She knows I can't dance.

"Please dance with me." She begged.

"I can't dance, Rose. You know that." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She gripped my wrist and dragged me to the floor.

As soon as we joined Alice they started dancing and I tried to so it the best I could. After about a minute I got the hang of it and started to have fun. Dancing with my girls was the best. I tried to not think about the boys watching Rose and Alice, and just danced.

"Everyone's watching you guys." I shouted at them over the music. Rose rolled her eyes.

"They're watching you too." She yelled back. I shook my head.

"They're not." I insisted.

"They are. Now shut up and enjoy your night." Alice scolded. I nodded and did as told.

Rose did this drop thing and the whole room of lads cheered. I threw my head back and laughed.

**EPOV.**

I couldn't help but stare as Bella danced. She looked so carefree and the smile she wore never left her face. She says she can't dance, but she has never looked so graceful and carefree.

Rose dropped to the floor and the boys jeered but I didn't care. My eyes stayed trained to Bella as she threw her head back and laughed. I wanted to take her in my arms and show her how much she means to me. The last time I did, Emily arrived only months later. I smiled at the thought of my daughter.

Emily is looking more and more like Bella everyday. But Bella says she looks like me. Emily is beautiful and it's all Bella. Perfection. They are both stunning and I will have to beat the boys away from my daughter when she gets to my age. I can't wait.

Bella and the girls got in one line and started swaying side to side, whilst lowering to the floor. Bella looked so sexy in that dress. She never wears heels, and when she does, her legs look amazing. The ones she is wearing tonight are amazing. Her legs loo miles long and I want to run my hands over them.

I walked through the crowd and join Jasper and Emmett. They were staring at the girls, much like I was. I even think Emmett was drooling. I nudged him but he didn't take his eyes away.

The song changed, this one was slower but had more beat. The girls all held hands and laughed with each other. Bella looked over to me and her eyes met mine. She dropped down and swayed but up, never taking her eyes from mine. Once she was back up she winked and turned back to Rose.

Where did she get this confidence from? Not that I'm complaining. Jasper turned to me.

"What happened to Bella?" He asked, shocked.

"I have no idea." I smiled. "But I like it." He laughed and shook his head.

I wanted to dance with Bella and I don't think the girls will mind. I walked over and stood behind Bells.

"Can I have this dance?" I whispered into her ear. I placed a kiss the soft spot below it and she shuddered.

"Hell yeah." She giggled and tuned towards me. I wrapped her in my arms and hr lips found mine with a passion. Who is this girl? Not that I mind.

She deepened the kiss and poked at my lips, begging for entrance. I happily obliged and I could feel her smile into the kiss. She explored my mouth and she tasted amazing. My tongue fort with hers until she giggled and pulled away.

"Later." She breathed and placed another chaste kiss before trending around and swaying her hips in front of me. If more was to come, I couldn't wait. I held onto the them and moved with her to the music.

It was getting very hot with all the bodies dancing together. It wasn't helping that I had Bella moving her body the way she was. She moved back a little and her amazing bum bumped into my lower stomach making me groan. She giggled and did it again. She knows what she is doing to me.

We danced for a while longer until I was literally sweating.

"I'm so hot." Bella groaned turning around to face me.

"I know how you feel." I groaned, resting my head on her shoulder. I could feel her soft hands running over my stomach and making their way up. I didn't realise until to late that she was undoing my shirt. She kissed my chest and threw the shirt to the floor, leaving my top half bare.

Who is this woman?

"That's better." She whispered against my lips. She placed a chaste kiss there and wrapped her arms around my neck, dancing some more. I held her close and bounced with her to the music. She threw her head back and I kissed her soft neck, earning a moan from her.

Her arms left my neck and she ran her little fingers over my chest and abs. They tensed under her touch and she giggled. Her lips never left my neck as her hands found my belt. She was about to undo it and as much as I didn't want to, I had to stop her. We're in a crowded room for crying out loud. What is she doing.

"Bella no." I chuckled. She pouted and pulled away. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me over to where Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice were all dancing. They let us join in the group and we all danced together.

The party died down at about one in the morning. The house was a mess but we could sort it out in the morning. I plonked down on the settee and Bella came over, sitting on my lap. She wound her arms around my and rested her head on my shoulder.

Emmett and Rose walked into the room holding hands and looked at me.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" Emmett asked. Bella blushed and giggled, hiding her face in my chest.

"I was hot, and Bella helped me out." I shrugged. Bella started to lay butterfly kisses over my neck. I could tell she was smiling.

"Bella stripped you?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"Where has all this confidence come from, Bell?" Jasper asked. I hadn't realised he had come in.

"I don't actually know. But I think Eddie like it." She cooed. I smiled at her sarcastically and she kissed my cheek. I love my girlfriend.

"Here it is!" Alice cheered holing up a green shirt.

"That's not my shirt, Ali." I told her.

"Who's is it then?" She asked.

"I think Newton was wearing a green shirt. That's the only one I saw tonight." Rose added. Alice shuddered and dropped the top like it was hot. We all laughed when she cringed.

"Can I give you your gift now?" I asked Bella.

"If you want to baby." She kissed me softly and I smiled into it. I can't wait to see her face when I give her my gift.

**BPOV.**

I couldn't wait to see what Edward got me. I told him not to bother, but as always, he did anyway. I climbed off his lap and took his hand as he laid me to the stairs.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett called. We both turned to look at him.

"Em?" Edward asked annoyed. He knows not to call him Eddie.

"Try to keep it down." Everyone snickered. Edward glared at him and I blushed a bright crimson. They all laughed harder.

I shook my head as Edward took me to our room. As soon as the door was closed I was pressed against it in a very heated kiss. He asked for entrance and I granted it. I love Edward's taste. Mint and a hint of musk. Perfection.

I pulled away to breathe and Edward's lips moved to my neck. He peppered kisses all over it until he got to my pulse point.

"Beautiful." He murmured and bit down, causing me to whimper in pain and pleasure. That was going to leave a mark.

He lifted my up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us over to the bed and laid me on it. He didn't join me like I thought he would. He walked to his bedside table and opened the top draw.

He took a red velvet box into his hands and walked over to where I was sitting. Getting down on his knees I gasped. Is this what I think it is? He opened the red box and tears sprang to my eyes. Inside was a white gold engagement ring. It had one clear diamond in the middle and a blue diamond on wither side. It was stunning.

"Isabella. I told you that one day I would ask for your hand in marriage. This past year has been amazing and incredibly sad for you and I just hope I have been here to help you through it. I love you so much.

"I need you with me, Bells. I can't be without. You have my heart. Please, Isabella. Will you be my wife?" The tears flowed down my cheeks, probably taking my mascara with it.

I got onto my knees in front of him so we were level.

"I love you so much. I already told you, I would say yes when you asked. Since that night I have been thinking about us a lot. I haven't changed my mind. I would be honoured to be your wife." His face broke out into a huge smile and he took the ring from the box, sliding it onto my finger. Perfect fit.

"Perfect." He whispered into the silent room. He kissed the ring and pulled my face to his, kissing me. Our kiss was full of love and my heart swelled. I'm going to marry my prince charming.

Our kiss got more heated as he picked me up from the floor and laid me on the bed. My hands made quick work to his belt…..

**APOV.**

I smiled and backed away from the door, wiping the tears away. I knew it! Now I have a wedding to arrange. Rose came away as well and hugged me. When Edward told me he was going to propose I was shocked. I didn't realise he was going to do it tonight. I figured he would wait until they could actually get married. Not two years before.

His whole speech was beautiful and I could just imaging Bella sat there, tears running. She did look stunning tonight and when she was dancing, she looked so young and carefree. Not like the mother of a five month old. She seemed her age.

I don't know what happened to her tonight, but she seemed to change. Like she got a confidence boost. She stripped Edward in a crowded room for crying out loud!

I pulled away from Rose and looked towards the room when a very loud moan came from inside. I shuddered and ran to the stairs, Rose following close behind.

We joined our other halves in the living room and talked for a while. Me and Rose aren't going to tell them about the engagement. That is their job. I can't wait until they tell Esme. She is going to be over the moon.

I smiled. My little brother -By ten minutes- is growing up.

Aww. He asked her to marry him. Well done to all who guessed that. You were right! I loved writing this. What was up with Bella? I loved her in the chapter. Did you?

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chappy. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	28. Morning showers

**Enjoy. **

**APOV**

_We joined our other halves in the living room and talked for a while. Me and Rose aren't going to tell them about the engagement. That is their job. I can't wait until they tell Esme. She is going to be over the moon._

_I smiled. My little brother -By ten minutes- is growing up._

**Morning showers. **

**BPOV**

Waking up in the arms of my fiancé was so familiar, yet so different. The feel of him pressed up against me was the same, but the weight on my finger was different. Good different.

My fiancé. It sounded so weird coming from my mouth. However I loved the sound of it. My Edward was going to be mine forever. I liked the sound of that.

I gazed at the ring on my finger with a smiled on my face. I was going to be someone's wife. Sure, not for a couple of years, but the promise was still there. He wanted me to be his forever. Like he is mine.

Edward's quiet snores vibrated against my back as he held me in his arms. I should really go and help everyone tidy up, but couldn't find it in me to move. I snuggled down further into his embrace and sighed.

Esme, Carlisle and Emily will be back soon. When they do come home, we can tell them our news. How would they take it? Would they be happy for us? Would they say we can't?

Then a new thought came to me. My dad wouldn't be here to walk me down the aisle. My mum won't be on the side with Esme, crying, saying their babies are growing up. The only family I would have there is Emily.

The tears welled up thinking of my dad. The wounds are healing, but they are still there. Scaring my heart. A single tear fell and I moved to wipe it away. I must of moved to quickly because I jolted Edward and he groaned.

I sat still, trying to not wake him. He didn't wake, but tightened his grip on me instead. I smiled. My man. The clock read nine and I really should shower and get dressed.

I tried to move his arm from around me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Where do you think your going?" His voice made me jump and I turned to face him.

"Morning baby." I cooed and kissed his lips softly.

"God morning. Now where were you going?"

"I should go and tidy up downstairs. And I really need a shower after last night." I winked at him.

"It was amazing." He sighed.

"What part?" I smiled, knowingly.

"When you danced the way you did. When you agreed to be my wife. When I made love to my fiancé. When you said my name as you slept. Everything." He said, placing his lips to mine.

I smiled into the kiss and gave him everything I had. I could feel the love radiating off of us and into the room. He moved so he was hovering over me and pulled away to smile down at me.

"God, you're beautiful." He breathed, leaning down to chastely kiss my lips.

His lips left mine and moved to my neck. I moaned as he kissed the pulse point. Chuckling he pulled away and rolled onto his back. I sighed and climbed out of bed.

"Stop." Edward said suddenly. I paused like he said. "Turn to me." I did a little worried. What's wrong. "Stand there." He said.

"Why?" I wondered aloud.

"Because I have a great view." He winked. I rolled my eyes and playfully hit his leg before walking into the bathroom.

As I was about to close the door, Edward slipped thought, butt naked. He's right. It is a great view.

-x-

After a very steamy shower, we got dressed. I was finished first and sat on the bed, admiring my ring. It's so beautiful. It must of cost Edward a fortune. I loved the way the light glistened off it, making rainbows shine on the wall.

"It was my grandmothers." He said. I looked up at him as he walked in the room , hair still wet.

"It stunning." It really is.

"I agree. When she died, she said to give it to my one and only. So I did." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"How can you be so mellow about this. We are getting married." I squealed and jumped up. He chuckled. "We sure are." He made his way to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't wait to start forever with you." I breathed.

"Ditto." He kissed my forehead and took my hand.

"Let's go face the music." He chuckled and led me from the room. When we got to the stairs I could hear everybody talking in the kitchen. How will Emmett take the news? He's like my big brother. What if he gives Edward the 'Big brother speech'?

I smirked at the thought. I could just imagine Emmett tying Edward to a chair and demanding to know what his intentions were with me. I wonder what Edward would say in reply.

We walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand and everyone turned to look at us. Rose and Alice squealed ad ran over.

"Show us." Alice was bouncing. Of course she would know. I held my hand out with pride. Alice and Rose gushed about how gorgeous it is. I couldn't help but agree.

After about five minutes of holding my hand out it went dead so I dropped it and walked away from them. They didn't even notice I had left. I plopped down on Edward's lap and took a bite of his toast. Apparently he made himself some and didn't make me any.

"Congratulations guys." Jasper smiled across the table at us.

"Thanks Jasper." He nodded. I turned to Emmett. He was glaring at Edward as Edward shifted under his gaze, clearly uncomfortable.

"So Eddie. You better treat my little sister well." He sneered.

"Emmett." I called. He turned to me and his expression softened into a smile. "Shut up." His smile completely left and Edward barked a laugh.

After we had all had some breakfast and I convinced Alice we would arrange the wedding later, we started to clean the living room. It looked even worse that last night.

With a sigh, I started. Rose turned on some music to help raise our spirits or something. Emmett started to twirl around the room and making everyone laugh. Such a clown.

By eleven the house was clean and we were all dancing around and laughing like children. Esme and Emily are due back at about half past eleven as Carlisle has work.

_Girl's just wanna have fun _started to blare through the speakers and Emmett turned it up. Let's just say his version of the song isn't as good as the original. He was jumping all over the room and singing very loudly. Well more like shouting the whole song. You got to love Emmy bear.

When the song finished, everyone was in hysterics. Em bowed and we all clapped for him.

"So….Funny." Rose gasped out between fits of giggles.

We all nodded in agreement and fell down., onto the chairs. I curled into Edward's side.

"I love you." I looked into his eyes. He leant down and kissed my cheek.

"I love you more." He chuckled.

"Not possible." I nodded, certain I was right.

"If you say so. Future Mrs. Cullen." He whispered the last the last part in my ear. Hearing it sent shivers up my spine. I'm going to be a Cullen. I can't wait.

"We're home. Put all guns, knifes and drugs away." Esme chuckled. I smiled and shot up, going to see my baby.

"Good morning Esme." I smiled and she returned it.

"Hello dear. Did you have a good night last night?" You have no idea. I thought to myself.

"Yes thanks, Esme, I did. How was Emily?" I asked, hoping she was good for grandma.

"Good as gold." She passes me Emily in her carrier. I took her into the living room with me and Edward went to help her get the bags.

"Hey baby." I cooed as I got her out the carrier. She smiled and I nuzzled her nose with my own. She cooed back at me, starting a conversation.

"How about a bath?" I asked her. She stared back a me with a confused expression. "I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled quietly and picked her up. I rested her on my chest a I grabbed her changing bag and carried her upstairs.

I laid her on the bed as I ran the warm water into the bath. The bubbles raised with the water level. Emily started to cry so I ran into the room. She had turned on to her stomach and gotten stuck.

I picked her up and took her into the bathroom with me. Sitting her in the warm water she looked at the bubbles like they were the best thing in the world. She is so cute.

After her hair was washed and she was dressed in a pink onesie I took her into the kitchen with me. Esme was baking by the looks of things and was humming a tune to herself. She has beautiful voice. Thinking about it, Esme is good at everything.

"What cha making?" I asked, sitting on one of the stools. She turned to the side and smiled.

"Cookies." Her bell like voice answered.

"Mmm." I hummed in pleasure. Esme's cookies are the best in the world.

Emily cooed something and I chuckled.

"She says she likes them to." I informed Esme. She nodded.

"Is that so?" I nodded.

"Sure is. But she said I could have hers because she has no teeth." Esme shook her head.

"Sure she did." She laughed a little.

"You're good with her." She said suddenly.

"What was that?"

"You're good with Emily. I know she is your daughter but most teen mother wouldn't bother with their children. You have been amazing." I smiled,

"Thanks." I blushed at her complement.

"Oh and Esme." I asked as she shut the oven door, baking the cookies.

"Yes dear?" She turned to look at me.

"Me and Edward want everyone in the living room please." She nodded and followed me in.

Everyone was in the living room watching the television. They already know but Esme doesn't and Carlisle will be here in a minute on his break. Esme sat next to Edward on the settee and waited for me to tell her what this is about.

"We just need to wait for Carlisle." She nodded. We didn't have to wait long. Carlisle came in and greeted everyone before Esme asked him to sit down. He sat next to her and turned to me and Edward. He was standing next to me now and Rose had Emily on her lap.

"We have news." Edward said in a sad voice, playing a trick I think.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no, no. of course not." I insured them. He nodded and said to carry on.

"I asked Bella to marry me. She said yes." Edwards voice brightened and his smile got huge. He looked proud I was going to marry him.

Esme gasped and Carlisle stare at his son. Oh no. This is bad. I could feel the tears already. They are going to say we are to young and irresponsible for this. I know they are.

Esme stood up and walked over to me, taking my left hand in her own. She examined my hand and smiled when she saw the ring. She looked to Edward with glassy eyes.

"Nan's ring." He nodded. She dropped my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"Congratulations." she whispered. I smiled.

"Thanks."

Once Esme let go I looked at Carlisle. He was staring at Edward.

"Are you sure about this? You are still young." He blurted.

"I have never been more certain. I want to spend my every living moment with Bella. I love her." Carlisle smiled.

"Congratulations are in order." I beamed. They don't mind.

Carlisle left soon after we spilled the beans. Esme kept looking at the ring and sighing happily. When we get married Emily will be able to walk. She can be my bridesmaid. Or maybe flower girl. I can cross that bridge when we come to it.

In two years. I will be a Cullen.

**Well….. I'm not sure on this chapter. Did you like it? It's pretty bad in my opinion. **

**Please review.**

**Thanks a lot.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	29. first birthday

**WOW! Your support for this story has been amazing. I never thought I would get 100 reviews for one of my stories. This story has reached over 200! Thank you all so much for your support and love. Please read AN at the end. Enjoy. **

_In two years. I will be a Cullen._

**First birthday.**

I still couldn't believe it. Looking down at her now, sleeping on her front, doesn't seem right. It seems like five minutes ago I was still pregnant, now she's one! I can't get my head around it.

She even has half a tooth. I was worried that she didn't have her first one already, but Carlisle said she was perfectly normal. Not all babies get them at a young age.

Her soft bronze hair is curling at the bottoms and is just at the top of her neck now, slowly growing long. Her dazzling eyes are getting brighter and more like Edward's everyday. She even has Edward's crooked smile.

She started to stir and rolled over onto her back. Her eyes looked up at me and she smiled. So beautiful.

"Mama." She reached out for me and I took her into my arms, holding her to my body.

"Happy birthday baby." I kissed her head and she blushed slightly, a habit she picked up from me. She hid her blush by leaning her head on my shoulder and sucking her thumb into her mouth.

Since she started teething, she has been dribbling, a lot. So when she sucks her thumb it goes everywhere. She like to wipe it on things too. I blame Emmett for that. He has been teaching her lots of bad things. Which I don't like at all.

I looked over at the bed and smiled. Edward was still asleep with the blanket round his waist and no top on. Wow. He still takes my breath away, even after all this time.

"Dada." Emily murmured from my shoulder. Her talking has been getting better and it makes me so proud. 'Mama' was her first word. When she said it I burst out in tears, just like her first smile, and called everyone. She wouldn't say it again for a week.

"That's you dada, baby." I whispered to her, trying not to disturb him. But it wasn't me that did.

"Dada!" Emily shouted. I laughed as Edward sat bolt right in the bed and looked at the. Emily always gets what she wants. Just like Aunty Alice.

"Yeah baby?" Edward groggily rubbed his eyes. She held her arms out and I walked over to pass her to him. Me and Edward share the nickname 'baby' for her. Everyone else has there won names for her.

Emily smiled and snuggled into Edward's arms. I smiled before going into the bathroom and brushing my teeth. I could hear Edward talking to Emily and her trying to talk back.

She has been getting better with her talking. She can nearly say granddad and nana. It sounds more like 'anda' and 'ana' but it is still cute.

I finished my teeth and joined them on the bed. Emily was playing with the toggles on Edward pants as he stretched out on the bed, nearly asleep. It's nearly nine, he should be up.

I hit his arm playfully and his eyes shot open again.

"Get up." I told him and kissed his lips gently before standing up. I stretched my arms above my head when Edward pulled my back onto the bed, making me yell out in shock. The room filled with Emily's sweet giggles as she laughed at us.

Edward tickled me and I joined in laughing with Emily. Edward was straddling my waist and tickling my side when Emily spoke again.

"Me turn." She giggled. Edward stopped and turned to her the same time I did.

"You want to be tickled?" He asked. She smiled and laid back on the bed.

Edward started to tickle her and she giggled beautifully. I watched in awe as they played on the middle of the bed. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of them. They both looked at me as the camera flashed.

Suddenly the door flew open making me and Emily jump.

"Happy first birthday." Emmett boomed and came over to the bed.

"Em." Emily giggled. She is my genius.

"Hello, angel. Time t get up." He chuckle when Edward groaned.

I told Em to leave whilst I changed Emily. I put her in a pink denim dress that Alice brought her and some white tights. Adding her pink shoes she looked cute. Edward got dressed and carried her downstairs for me.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, so we joined them. Emily beamed when she saw them.

"Ana." She squealed. Esme turned around and smiled hugely at my baby.

"Good morning sweetheart." She kissed Emily's forehead and got on with breakfast.

"Hello princess." Carlisle smiled as she asked for him in her little way. Carlisle took her into his arms and Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. I leaned into him and smiled at his smell.

"Smell's amazing mum." Edward said and I nodded in agreement. I did smeel fabulous.

"Shouldn't be too long now." She informed us as Edward's stomach loudly rumbled.

"Emily!" Alice yelled walking into the room. Emily turned to her and smiled when she saw Alice. "Happy birthday!" She chuckled. Such a kid.

Emily was looking around at us as we all smiled down at her. She had a box in her hand, covered in wrapping paper. I was sat behind her on the floor, she was between my legs looking at everyone in front of us.

She would just look at the pink wrapped box in front of her then look at someone else, not sure what to do.

"Open it. Like this." I ripped a little of the paper and she bounced at the sound it made. She soon took over and tore off all the paper. The present feel to the floor as she played with the paper. Children.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the present and took the paper off her when she tried to eat it.

"No, baby. It's not food." She looked up at me and I offer her the present. It was from Emmett. He had brought her a teddy bear and a few other things. What she had just unwrapped was a Barbie doll in the box. Emily wasn't interested and was trying to get the paper again.

I chuckled at her and turned her, so she was facing me.

"You can't have the paper, baby. You play with toys." I chuckled. She truly is beautiful.

Emily opened the rest of the gifts, with a little help from Edward and I, before playing with the bear that Emmett got for her. She got so many gifts. The best and by far the most expensive, was from Esme and Carlisle. They had put three thousand pounds **(AN. Dollars) **into a trust fund. She can have the money when she is eighteen to pay for college.

I was lost for words when they gave her the card. As if that wasn't enough, they also brought her some more clothes and toys. Also a silver necklace with a silver cross pendant. It's stunning.

After the presents were unwrapped, Emmett decided it was time for cake. It was just a plain sponge with strawberries and cream. My favourite. We sat at the table, as Emily covered herself in cream. She looked like Santa clause.

Everyone was laughing at the state she was in as I looked around the room. I couldn't help but notice the people missing from the table. My parents. I sighed and looked to Edward. He was watching me with a small smile.

I smiled back. I actually have the best boyfriend, fiancé, ever. I still can't get over the fact he asked me to marry him. Even now. In a few years it will all be official. He will be mine forever, as I will be his.

Emily finally decided she has finished her cake so I took her plate away. Esme washed it up whist I dried it. Alice and Rose had gone upstairs for something and Emily is in the living room with the guys.

I hope they are okay with her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Esme said. I looked over at her.

"Yes, of course. Are you okay?" She smiled.

"I'm fine thanks. But if you need to talk I'm here." I smiled. Esme has always been my rock. She has helped so much with Emily, I will always be in her debt.

"It's just I can't help but notice the missing people at the table." I finally admitted. She looked sympathetic.

"They are here Bella. They are watching over you and Emily. And they always will. Never forget that." I nodded.

She was right. They are here. Just not in person. No matter how much time passes I will never forget them. They made me who I am today and for that I am thankful.

After the dishes were put away, I made my way into the living room. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were all trying not to laugh. I look at what they were and could help the 'Aww' that left my mouth.

Emmett was sitting on the floor opposite Emily, teddy in hand. He was walking it across the floor to her and she was smiling really big. He was making the teddy talk and she loved it.

"Mama." Emily giggled and Emmett looked up at me.

He cleared his throat and the rest of the guys burst out laughing.

"Sorry. Got a bit carried away." He admitted. I smiled.

"No need to apologise. I think it's sweet." I kissed Emmett cheek and went to sit on Edward's lap.

Once I was settled he wrapped his arms around me.

"You do, huh?" He whispered. I nodded, shivering from his breath on my neck.

"I play games too." He said seductively in my ear. I smirked and tuned to him.

"You do, huh?" I mocked him. He smiled his crooked smile at me.

I watched Emmett and Emily play for a while. Jasper has gotten bored and joined in. I think the boys were enjoying it more than she was. Carlisle and Esme were n the kitchen and Alice and Rose were in the garden, trying to catch a tan in the sun we have today. A rare thing in Forks.

I looked down at the ring on my finger and moved it side to side with my thumb, looking at the pure beauty of it. The way it sparkled in the sun made rainbows shine on the walls.

The blue diamonds stood out against my pale skin and the white gold band. His grandmother wore this ring. Any women want new expensive rings, I however, am happy with the ring I have. I don't wont, nor need diamonds, to know how much Edwards loves me. I see it in his eyes every time he looks at me.

"It suits you." He mused aloud. I smiled.

"It perfect. I still can't get over the fact I am going to marry you." He smirked.

"I know. Me neither. No getting rid of me now." He started to chuckle.

"I would never let you go Edward. I love you."

"As I love you."

He placed his soft lips to mine and I could feel the love he had for me in the kiss. It took my breath away. My heart swelled with all the love and devotion I have for him. My prince charming.

We pulled away to breath, but kept our foreheads touching. He stared into my eyes, silently telling me he loves me.

"I love you." I told him aloud.

He kissed me again before looking at our daughter. The proof of our love.

**I am thinking about ending this story soon, but quiet yet, but soon. Would you all be interested if I was too do a sequel? Tell me in a review?**

**Sorry for the short and rubbish chapter. But, I am in a lot of pain due to having a tooth out today :(. A review might make it better :). **

**I am also sorry to say, but it is likely I wont be updating for a week or two, as I am going to Spain! I will update as soon as I am back. Sorry again.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	30. Epilogue

**Missed me? ;). Well I'm back now and have another chapter just for you, my lovely readers! Sorry about the wait, but as I said, I was in Spain having the time of my life. I am also hoping to update my other stories if any of you are reading them, too. So, anyway, on with the story. **

**I have decided to finish this story as I have ran out of ideas. But I will be doing a sequel, so look out for it if your interested. Sorry. Enjoy. Please read A.N at the bottom. **

_"I love you." I told him aloud._

_He kissed me again before looking at our daughter. The proof of our love._

**Epilogue.**

I looked down at the elegant white dress and smiled. My hair had been curled and but in a bun, giving me a sophisticated look. My make-up was simple, smoky eyes, mascara and some pink lip gloss. I didn't need blusher, I would be red enough as it is.

The dress was stunning. Alice designed it. It's a simple white, strapless gown. Small red crystals flowed across the sweetheart neckline, shining in the bright sun. the dress hugged my curves before flowing out at my waist. It trailed behind me with red thread and more red crystals decorating it. I loved it.

Rose and Alice stood in front of me staring in awe. They both had the same make up as me, but had red smoky eyes not, black. Their dresses are strapless red and trailed just behind their feet, not as long as mine. Alice's hair was it's usual pixie self, but with a red rose added to the side. Rose's hair cascaded down her back in curls and also had the rose on one side. They look amazing.

Esme sat in the corner, wearing a deep purple dress. It had thin straps and finished just by her ankles. He hair was normal and her make up was flawless. She had Emily in her lap, playing with the seem of her dress.

Emily was wearing a little white dress, but the bust was red. It stopped mid shine, showing of her little white shoes. The flowers in her soft bronze curls stood out against her hair. They all looked amazing.

I could feel the tears brimming, looking at these beautiful women in front of me.

"Don't you dare start crying." Alice suddenly said. "You will mess up your make-up, and make preggers over there, cry to." She chuckled as Rose frowned. After a few seconds she smiled and placed her hand on her huge bump.

Se found out a few months ago she was expecting twins with Emmett. They were both over the moon and found a flat straight away. She is due in a few weeks, but it could happen anytime. I was going to hold of on the wedding, but she wouldn't let me.

"You all look so perfect." I chocked out, trying not to cry.

"Have you seen you yet?" Alice asked. I actually hadn't. I didn't want to just yet. I still couldn't believe I was getting married in ten minutes. I shook my head and she sighed, taking my hand.

She led my to a floor length mirror and I gasped. I couldn't believe this was me. Sure, I had seen the dress on before, and I saw the hair and make-up this morning, but together like this, I did look amazing. I twisted slightly, to see better, the dress swished as I moved and I smiled. I felt beautiful wearing this dress.

I sighed at the thought of the date. Me and Edward choose April tenth for our wedding. Spring. I have always like spring. Emily will be two next month, May twelfth. And I will be nineteen soon after.

She started to walk a few months back and is now a pro. She's always running in the garden with Emmett. He has really taken on the 'Big brother' role. It's funny, big bear and little Emily playing together. He's going to be an amazing father.

I looked away from the mirror when someone tugged softly at my dress. Emily was stood there smiling at me.

"So pretty." She giggled. I smiled.

"Yes, you are." I bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, leaving a lip gloss smudge. I chuckled and wiped it away.

"I have to go and take my seat. You look stunning Bella." Esme kissed my cheek and left.

I asked Alice to be my maid of honour. She readily excepted the role. Rose and Emily will be my brides maids. Edward asked Emmett to be his best man and Jasper as page boy.

A knock sounded on the door and I turned to it. It open slowly and Carlisle came in. I asked him to walk me down the aisle, seeing as Charlie isn't here in person. He told me it would be an honour.

He smiled and looked my over, in a fatherly way. Over the past few years, me and Carlisle have taken on the father-daughter bond. He sees' me the same as he sees' Rose and Alice. All six of us, including the boys, are seen as his children.

"You look beautiful." Carlisle smiled and I blushed.

I stood by the top of the stairs of the Cullen house. Edward and I wanted the ceremony here and the party after in the garden. Alice and Esme had decorated the whole place to go with the red and white theme. It looked stunning.

I took a deep breath as music filled the house. Alice descended first, follower by Rose and Emily. Everyone aww'ed at her and I smiled. So cute. Jasper kissed my cheek and told me I look beautiful, before following.

My turn. The music changed in to the wedding march and I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked softly. I grinned.

"You bet." He smiled, and led me forward.

As I got to the top of the stairs, I looked down. Everyone was staring at me in awe. Edward was still facing the front, but Emmett had turned. He looked at me wide eyed and had his jaw slightly open. We descended the stairs slowly. Alice had made my wear heels and I didn't want to get hurt on my wedding day.

Once we reached the bottom, we slowly walked the aisle. Edward turned then. His eyes landed on me and his eyes opened wide, much like Emmett's had. His mouth form one word. 'Wow'. I blushed, but didn't look away. He looked amazing.

He was wearing simple black trousers with a white shirt. His vest was a crimson, as was his tie. He looked sexy as hell. A breath taking smile formed on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

As I walked I didn't look away from Edward. His eyes held mine as I got closer to him. I wanted to reach him and say the words I have always wanted to say to him, but the aisle seemed miles long. I couldn't get there quick enough.

I eventually did reach him though. Carlisle kissed my cheek and placed my hand in Edwards, a smile on his face as he looked at his son. He then went to sit next to Esme. She was dabbing her eyes with tissue and was smiling like a mad woman.

I met Edward eyes again, looking from our hands.

"You look stunning." He whispered. I blushed. I heard a quiet sob and looked behind me. Rose was crying her eyes out from the chair she was in. Bless her.

The vicar called our attention and we started the vows. I listened to the words and stared into Edward scorching green eyes. I was getting so lost in them, I nearly didn't say 'I do'.

He slid the white gold band into place, after I did his. His was just a plain gold band, like mine, but mine was white gold to go with the engagement ring. We chose plain rings to symbolise our love. There are no gaps.

"You may kiss you bride." The vicar finally spoke. Edward beamed at me before leaning in and placing his lips to mine. Our kiss was full of love and I couldn't get enough. I pulled him closer to me by his hair and trying to deepen the kiss. I could feel him smiling into the kiss, I was too.

"Mum, Dad." Emily shouted, pulling us from the kiss. I blushed as Edward chuckled and took my hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." He said, seductively in my ear. I shivered at the intensity of his voice and the way my new name sounded.

Cheers rang out in the room as Emily ran to us. Edward took her into his arms, never letting go of my hand. The three of us walked back down the aisle and into the garden. The sun was shining, rare for Forks.

After a very eventful round of speeches from everyone it was Edward's turn. He stood up and smiled.

"First of all, I would like to thank every single one of you for being here." Everyone clapped as he said this. I smiled and clapped along.

He looked down at me, his eyes amused. "I would also like to thank my Bella for showing up." Everyone started laughing and I blushed crimson. "If she didn't I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. She has changed my life for the better. I could never thank her enough.

"When she agreed to marry me, I was ecstatic. I could believe this angel wanted to be mine, forever. But she did.

"At such a young age, she had to go through a lot. She lost her parents, raised a child, but she still managed to look beautiful, even whilst grieving.

"If I had never met Bella, I don't know what would of happened to me. I wouldn't be who I am today. I may of done drugs, I may have been killed, arrested. I don't know. But I don know I love her with all my heart. I am the happiest man alive. She has given me the most beautiful little girl in the world. And made my life worth living.

"So I would like you to raise you glasses to with me in honour of Bella. The mother of my child, my angel, my wife."

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. I smiled through the tears that had built up and spilled over. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. He leant down and kissed my lips softly.

The night went on from there. Laughter and cheers sounded the whole night. I was having the time of my life. It's been a truly amazing day. I wouldn't change any of it.

Soon it came around to the first dance. Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Edward composed this piece of music. He has always played the piano and he created a lullaby. Just for me.

He held me to him as 'Bella's lullaby' filled the garden. We swayed from side to side, looking into each other eyes. Every now and then we would share chaste kisses.

Our dance finally came to a close. Everyone clapped and moved onto the dance floor. The couples all swayed with the music. I grabbed Emily and bounced with her. Edward was smiling as Emily giggled and clapped.

"I'm going to dance with Rose." Edward told me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Don't move her too much. She might pop." I chuckled. He laughed, but nodded and went over to where she was sitting.

I took Emily to Esme and sat next to her. She was smiling and still wiping away tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm just so happy." She cried. I smiled and hugged her.

I turned my attention back to my husband. It felt weird saying, well thinking, that. Edward and Isabella Cullen. Husband and wife. Together forever. Edward and Rose were laughing about something as they danced.

Rose and Edward both suddenly looked down, shock covered their faces. I was out of my seat and over to them in seconds. Worried something may be up.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rose. She was still staring at the floor. I followed her gaze and gasped.

"My water broke." Her voice trembled.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

The End. 

**Was it okay? Was it bad? **

**I would like to thank you all for reading this story, whether you have been here since the start, of found it last week, or even today. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites my story has earned and I hope I will have the same support for the next one. **

**Thanks soooooo much. Over and out.**

**Twi-girl09**

**x**


	31. Sequel up!

**Sequel up!**

Hey guys. I just thought I would let you all know, I have uploaded the sequel. It's called 'I need you'. The summary is:

**Sequel to 'This is my story'. Bella and Edward have the perfect life - a daughter, happily married, the best family. But that all changes on Emily's 2nd birthday. Read and find out. AH, AU, OCC.**

If you want to check it out, feel free. If not, then that's okay too.

Thanks for sticking by me.

Twi-girl09

x


End file.
